Blood Brothers
by starglow71
Summary: AU.Wincest! Dean has gotten infected with Sam's demon blood, too. This is my take on how the brothers would have taken the journey together. Stays between second and third season,added Ruby and mind ganking demons for them both. Wincest!
1. Beginnings

Plot: Sam isn't the only having visions and Dean is too. They share the same visions and have them at the same time. They are both experiencing how painful Sam's abilities really are. They will be taking this journey together and there will be lessons learned along the way, for both of them. This is their journey and this is the path they now follow, no matter how hard it may get or how much they really hate their new abilities.

Warning: No wincest, some language and graphic imagery, disturbing graphic scenes involving fire. Some violent references and scenes will be included in the story so beware.

(I always felt that Dean looked down on Sam a little when it came to his powers and never really understood how hard they were on him and how much harder he had to try just to hold onto his goodness and be the good man he became. So I gave Dean the demon blood now too, complete with visions, telekinesis, and ganking demons with their minds.

He is not going to enjoy this journey but then again, maybe Sam won't be so alone now when he takes it. Dean will learn a whole new appreciation for the things that brothers share and how hard it can be to handle it. He really understands his brother now and Sam, he understands his brother more now too.)

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**The journey to becoming the Vision twins, as they now called themselves every time they cursed the blood that they now shared, began a very long time ago. This is the story of how they made that journey and how they got that way.**

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Step 1: **The Nursery Fire**

The demon climbed into the window of the baby's room. He paused to listen to the house and made sure no one was stirring. He then approached the crib where the baby lay. It was staring playfully up at the star, sun, and moon crib mobile hanging over his crib and smiling innocently up at it, wiggling its little hands. Its hazel eyes spotted the man and smiled at him now. The man smiled back and cut his hand with the sharp knife. He let his hand hang over the baby's open smiling mouth and let the drops of his blood drop into it, smiling back at it.

The woman came in, kitchen knife in hand. She had the look of the darkest hatred and protectiveness on her beautiful pale face, framed by long blonde hair. Her lips twisted as she lunged at the man standing there, once she saw it was not John, who now lay drowsily napping in front of the TV in his favorite chair downstairs.

He used his free hand to press her against the wall with a burst of mental power and pulled her to the ceiling, slicing her tender flesh with the barest thought, and then setting her ablaze with lovely blue fire. He cocked his brimmed at her, his yellow eyes smiling cheerfully and saw the husband burst in at that moment. He grinned wickedly at him and moved out the window, easily landing on the ground and standing there watching the flames eat at the room's edges. He knew the husband had time to save the baby and the boy. He moved away from the scene in time to see the youngest boy run out with the baby in his arms, face terrified and confused, his green eyes shifting between the baby in his arms and the man bursting through the flames like a bat out of hell.

They huddled against the black Impala's bumper, the man shielding their eyes from the sight of the fire that was destroying the only place they had ever called home and the woman they had always known as Mom. He smiled coldly and left the scene silently as he had arrived. His work was done here, the child was his now. He just had to wait 23 years for it to be ready to serve him. He was patient, he could wait. Besides there were others to visit now and he was going to do to them what he had done to that babe in the little boy's arms. They would be his now too.

John and his boys watched the fire department pour water onto their home and cried. Their heart ached and a new feeling filled John's heart, a cold feeling, a hot feeling too. Revenge and hatred moved in and shared a place there now next to his father dedication to his sons who looked scared and alone right now. Confusion in their eyes, he piled them into the Impala and ran to South Dakota. His friend would put them up, he was sure of it. The old man had always been nice to him in the past and had invited them to visit when Mary had introduced him as an old friend of the family. He had immediately taken a liking to the rather gruff red-headed man.

They drove down the dark road. The boys were afraid but slept in the back seat. Dean's arms firmly holding Sam close to him, soothing him as they both slept. The darkness of the road entering John's heart with every mile he drove.

That thing would pay and he would find it. It was going to die for this. He was going to make sure of it.

He pressed his foot to pedal harder. The boys slept on. John smoothed the hair from their eyes and a look of fatherly love filled his eyes. At least the boys were safe, he was glad for that much. That demon hadn't gotten to hurt Sam, and Mary had probably died trying to keep it away from the baby she had loved so much. They would be okay now; he would spend the rest of his life making sure of it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Step 2: **The hunt that went horribly wrong**

It was on a werewolf hunt that Dean got infected.

His Dad and both boys were hunting a werewolf in North Carolina, the Chekote State Park near Chekote, North Carolina. The things had torn apart three hikers so far and ate their hearts. Authorities said it was a bear but the Winchesters knew better. Bears didn't tear you apart and eat just your heart; they killed you and left for the most part. The boys were functioning more as a team now, Dean being 16 now and Sam being 12. They had been working on their teamwork skills and signals lately so John had taken them on a simple werewolf hunt. He should have remembered there was no such thing as a simple hunt of any sort, and that werewolves mate for life, that was his fatal error that day.

They had pretended to be campers and had set up tents in the same area where the attacks had occurred, John took the one closest to where most of the body parts were found, so he could be somewhat between the beast and his boys, his boys who seemed to take to hunting well even though Sam was reluctant to adapt to it as much as Dean, Sam held a hope for a normal life and now that John knew about the things that really were out there in the darkness, he knew there would be no normal life for the boy, as much as he may have wished it were a possibility for his youngest son, or even himself.

The werewolves attacked at one time, one to the back of the site and the other to the front, One going for the boys and the other going for John. John was afraid now; he hadn't been prepared for two of them. The kills suggested one and John groaned, this was one mistake in judgment he may lose his boys over but he needed not worry. They managed to keep their formations tight and kept the beast at bay while working in the opportunity to shoot it with the silver bullets from the gun that they carried. John was doing the same with his. They were both at a stalemate.

The stalemate broke when the beast that was watching the boys lunged at Sam and Dean got in the way with his gun raised and then it happened. The gun didn't fire, It had jammed. The werewolf continued to lunge at them and its claws tore a large gash from Dean's shoulder to middle chest, cutting deep and hard. Dean groaned in pain and tried to shoot it again, hoping and praying this worked. It did. The bullets took it through the heart and then Dean gurgled a little and passed out on the ground in front of Sam, his blood pulsing out onto the ground around him. Sam pulled off his jacket and pressed hit against the wounds causing Dean to how in pain. John had dispatched his werewolf and ran over to Dean who lay bleeding in front of his shell-shocked brother, who suddenly felt afraid he had lost the big brother he had always loved most.

John picked him up carefully and made it sound like a bear had come after them too and had gotten his son before they had scared him away with some loud noises. What they had actually had to do was bury the beast's corpse in a fairly shallow grave until they had gotten Dean taken care of at the hospital.

Once there the doctor had taken him into surgery and had stitched up his wounds while he was in there. The problem was he had lost too much blood and the hospital asked them to see if they were compatible blood types to Dean's which of course they were. So they took turns being hooked up the transfusion and let their blood flow into him.

Dean woke up that next morning, feeling healthy and healed, with no soreness or stiffness to his body when he had stood up to use the bathroom for himself. He had felt no different at the time and made sure to let them know he was alright. They in turn told him what they had done with the transfusion machine and Sam looked worried about his brother again.

Dean smiled at him and tried to grin, but only managed a weak smile. He was so tired now but knew they would be there when he woke up. His head fell back on the pillow as he slept and they were glad he was okay.

Unbeknownst to his father and brother sitting by Dean's sleeping form, the demon blood of Sam's began to course through Dean's healing body and was bringing a permanent change none of them would ever have expected.

He had just been linked to Sam in most decidedly bad way. He was no longer pure. He was tainted by the Yellow-Eyed demon now too, accidentally through Sam's blood transfusion into his own. The demon blood attacked the normal cells and caused them to be forever altered in demonic cells as well.

He was tainted as well in a few hours and none of them had even sensed the changes the sleeping boy had been going through.

They left the hospital the next day and John made Dean rest some more and Sam provided for his every need, for food, TV, or just talking together to pass the time.

Dean woke up hours later half-demon and forever linked to his brother through the demon powers he would develop later on. He was no longer pure human anymore.

The boys had become blood brothers in more ways than one now.

Azazel didn't know this either, lucky for Dean. He would have killed him on the spot. He knew from the moment he had seen Dean exit that house holding Sam that this one would keep Sam from the path he wanted him to take. If he had known he had demon blood it would have made him too powerful an adversary to keep around. Azazel didn't know, the boy's didn't know and most of all, John didn't know.

No one moved from where they lay, heads and hands against Dean's blue jeaned legs. Dean sleeping with them knowing it would be okay now. His family was here for him and he would be up and running in no time.

Nothing would be okay for them again after this. Not ever again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Step 3: **Jessica burns on the ceiling**

Their first vision had been of Jessica burning on the ceiling with blood pooling in the middle of her nightgown, a silent scream and look of terror permanently etched onto her lovely face. Blue fire engulfing her and roaring out from her burning form. Sam had the dream for two weeks straight before she had died, and had written it off as a vivid nightmare. One accompanied by a blinding migraine of course but a bad dream none the less. He had been wrong.

Dean had dreamed it as well, waking up alone in his motel room, sweating and still smelling the smoke in his nostrils. He had wrote it off as a bad dream too, one too many hunts, one too many trips trying to find their Dad, who had vanished off the face of the Earth apparently. One really vivid sensory dream, that just happened to carry mind blowing migraines and sometimes nosebleeds, that had plagued him for two weeks before he had went to see Sam to get his help finding Dad.

They had both been wrong about it being just a nightmare.

Dean had rushed into the building to get Sam and Jessica out but had frozen when he saw Jessica on the ceiling in the same position and burning exactly as she had been in the dreams. They both had stared at how familiar the scene was to them, the visions coming back to them immediately. Dean and Sam had rushed from the building. Dean pulled Sam behind him as he fought to go back into the flames that now engulfed the entire apartment. Sam fought and screamed against him but Dean didn't let him go. The scene in the vision permanently etched in his brain.

They had learned their lesson the hard way and it only had cost Sam the life of the woman he loved.

They had confessed to each other that they had vivid dreams of what had happened and that was when they had discovered they were having visions. Not different visions of different people but the same visions and the same people, at the same time as the other man did. They shared the same visions when it happened and it scared the crap out of them.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Step 4: **They learn a painful lesson about the visions**

After the first three visions, they had got with the program and went to Bobby's to tell him what was going on. That was when they had learned the next vital lesson of having the visions: Never touch each other while they were having them.

It had happened naturally enough. Sam's vision had kicked in and he had fallen to the floor clutching his head like it was about to explode. Dean, being the considerate brother he was, had went down to help him, hoping this would lessen the pain of the vision. His vision had kicked in right then and then the vision washed over both of them and agony had poured into their heads like molten lava. They had passed out from the excruciating agony that poured through their heads now while the vision played over and over again in their brains, like a bad porn movie one could not turn off no matter how hard they tried.

They fell unconscious in the middle of Bobby living room and didn't wake up for two days afterward. Bobby had kept their foreheads and eyes covered with alternating warm and cold cloths. He had kept them comfortable until they woke up, and when they did, he looked like he had been crying and was so surprised he nearly had fallen out of his chair between their beds.

They hadn't tried touching while having a vision since. It was too risky to test it again. Besides they had a feeling that doing it again might just kill them next time.

They had never done it again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

(Yes, I took some liberties with the medical stuff. I had to work in the transfusion of demon blood into Dean and this was the only way that made sense. Sorry if my inaccuracies offend anyone, it was just a small literary license I had to exercise.)

There will be more added later, this is only the first part of the story. There will be four more chapters like this coming, complete with steps they took on their Vision journey. I will be including some spoilers from the show's second and third season, so beware of that, I'm just warning you now.

Please read and review.


	2. Demon Deals Never End Well

**Chapter two**: Dean is hurt in the hospital after the confrontation with Yellow-Eyed demon, Dad makes deal with the demon and learns the truth about Sam, they burn his body and talk, they take his ashes to Lawrence, Kansas to be scattered on the grave with Mary's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Step 5: **Demon's Take Dad**

"Hello, John. I'm Meg. I'm here with a friend of yours." Meg purred over the phone and John growled at the demon over the phone.

"What do you want?" John asked, she sounded pretty lively for someone who fell seven stories and hitting the pavement full force. Demons never want easy things, they want to hurt you for the most part.

"The Colt, John, I know you have it. We want it. We will stop killing your friends if you give it to us." Caleb shouted for him not to give the bitch anything, she abruptly stopped his friend's voice and he heard gurgling in the background. She had killed him now too. "You're going to run out of friends soon, John. I may have to move onto those boys of yours eventually. You don't want to see what I will do to them." John flinched and his eyes grew hard as she said this. He wouldn't let harm come to them, they were all he had left.

"Fuck off, Bitch." He growled and she tittered on the other end.

"Now, now, John, I don't think you're listening. I may just go after Bobby Singer next." She purred.

Yeah, like you're gonna get past those wards, bitch. John thought and sighed, he needed to kill this bitch now rather than later. He groaned knowing what he had to do. "Where do you want to meet?" He asked as the boys eyes with fear, their Dad couldn't possibly be considering meeting that bitch, she was just going to kill him anyway, gun or no gun. They shook their heads emphatically, he was not doing this.

John sighed, he felt the same way.

"Chicago, the Stardust building, third floor. I will meet you there." Meg said smiling, "Oh and John, don't get cute."

"Wouldn't consider it." John said coldly, a plan forming in his mind. Meg hung up and John turned to them. "Boys, we need to find a pawn shop." They nodded and saw where he was going with this.

Later on they sat looking at the old fashioned revolver that looked an awful lot like the Colt. John carved the similar designs into its handle and barrel to make it look authentic. He put the gun into his belt and climbed into his truck later on that night.

"Dad, don't do this. It's too dangerous to do alone." Sam begged, he had a bad feeling about this. That last vision they had experienced showed Dad dying but it had been hazy why or how. Neither liked this plan at all.

"I have to stop this. You need to find that demon and kill it with that gun." John ordered, knowing they were afraid of losing him again. He didn't want them hurt or Bobby hurt, that was exactly why he had to do this. He was confident he could beat this demon. She had killed his friends and she would pay for that, one way or another.

"But Dad, " Dean began but John hushed him.

"I'll be back, promise. I don't intend on going anywhere on you." John said putting on a brave front but seriously suspecting he just might die this time.

They talked longer and eventually ended up watching their Dad drive towards one of the most evil bitches of a demon they had ever met, hell, she had tried to kill them man once already, this made it twice.

Sam approached the woman they had seen in their vision. She had been burning on the ceiling like Jess, like their Mom. The thing leaned over the baby's crib and bled into its mouth a little. They woke up to migraines and nose bleeds that time, it had hurt like hell as far as the vision side effects usually went.

"Beautiful baby, you have there. Girl?" Sam knew it was but was trying to get close to her, gain her trust.

"Yes, she is." The woman said smiling softly at her baby.

"How old?" Sam knew the child was almost six months old, which is why they had to stop it from hurting both of the people in front of them.

"Almost six months. Her birthday is tomorrow." The woman smiled, the man was nice.

They talked about kids for a while and then she headed home, Sam followed her inconspicuously.

Later on they sat parked in front of the woman's house and were beginning to think the demon wouldn't show this time. Suddenly the lights flickered and lightning flashed across the sky. They heard the woman scream and ran into the building, kicking in the door and running upstairs to help her. They got there just in time. The demon had her pin against the wall by the door and was going to burn her. Dean grabbed her and pulled her out of there. Sam grabbed the baby form under his hands, the blood missing the baby's mouth entirely. They ran out of the house and then saw the thing framed in fire and not burning, then it was gone as if it had never been there at all. It was too much to hope that he would burn up in it, that would have been too much to ask apparently. They glared up at it in impotent rage, vowing to get him if it took the rest of their damned lives, they would kill the son of a bitch!

The boys sped to Chicago immediately after and eventually found their Dad at the first motel, his car but not the man himself. They let the vision guide them to the Sunny Side Apartments. They saw all the demons there and had to come up with a plan. They pulled the fire alarm and proceeded to 'borrow' the fire departments jackets and gear. They busted in and killed two demons and then saved their Dad.

They then had untied him and left out carrying them away, leaving Meg and the others to burn up in the house. They wished they could have been there to hear her screams as she burned to death. Dean and Sam thought it would make a fantastic ringtone for their phones.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Step 6: **Demon Tries to Kill them or Turn Sammy, either way, it's bad.**

Dean found himself pinned to the wall by father as soon as they got to the cabin. Sam went to help but Dean told him to back up, the demon!Dad was reaching for the Colt in his waist band.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, "Let my brother go!" He shouted at the demon whose yellow eyes danced with glee as he pummeled and tried to strangle his brother into submission, which was failing badly. Dean kept talking to him, calling him "Dad!" and saying he knew he was in there. Truth was, Dad was in there and he was pissed, fighting the demon from the inside. The demon fought to control him but that cost him when he had to divert his power from hurting Dean to force Sam to give him the Colt. The same problem occurred when he put more control to hurting Dean rather than fighting the raging father inside him. He couldn't hold out much longer, these Winchester's were draining his powers as it was! He hated this family so much more than he had ever hated anything, they were such pains in his ass!

The demon then took another tack, force had never worked on them before and he knew that. He considered the other ways and found one that just may work. He let Dad take the wheel and controlled the man's body though. John hatred of him was more than his own survival. He wanted the demon dead and he was willing to die to make that happen. The demon grinned at him and had hoped he would feel that way. It would be so sweet to have these boys kill the old man they had fought so hard to find, he would savor this for such a long time.

"Shoot me, Sam!" John ground out, the demon fighting him but not at full strength, he just needed John to think he had the other hand, to drive the boy, to darken his soul, to bring him closer to the dark destiny he had in mind for him. Killing his own father would achieve that and he would get this to happen since he couldn't get the Colt from them. This would be much greater in the end, Sam had too much goodness in him, thanks to that damn family, the goodness that won against Azazel's darkness inside the boy, he needed to weaken it and this would help do that. "Damn it , Son, Shoot me! I feel him in here and this is the only way, kill me you kill him! Sam, that was the whole purpose for chasing him, to kill him! Shoot me and end this! Damn it, Sam, that's an order!" John's dark eyes bore into Sam's who flinched under their intensity. Tears ran from his eyes as his father and brother lay bleeding at his feet. He considered what his Dad ordered but then realized he could never do that, no more than Dean could ever have killed him. He lowered the gun and said, "No, Dad. I can't do that. I'm sorry."

John began to laugh as Azazel kicked in, "He's in here, Sammy, screaming, he is so mad at you!" The demon giggled using John's mouth, a sight sickening his sons. "Go ahead, shoot me. Kill your old man, or just give me the gun, then I'll let him go. The choice is yours. If not, Your Dad is my meat puppet." He smiled evilly up at Sam's wet face but was met by two pairs of eye staring down at him. He looked around him and saw that Dean had drawn a Devil's trap around him while he had been taunting Sam and swore, they were so sneaky, those Winchesters! Sam smiled and began the exorcism chant and Dean joined in, their voices giving it more power somehow, like together they had power and were using that to exorcise him. He felt like he was missing something here, something he should know, but was expelled before he could complete the thought so he never knew the truth about them that he had come close to learning, they shared his blood and that gave them the power to strengthen the exorcism words, driving him out faster.

Their Dad passed out after the demon left, and Sam managed to get both of them into the car. He reached the road and raced to the closest hospital, praying they would hang in there until he got there. He couldn't lose them not now that they were a family again! Lights bore down on them and they were blinding Sam who had to squint to see the road, trying hard to keep it on the road.

Pain blinded them all when the semi slammed into them at top speed, crumpling the side of the Impala in on John, who cried out as the metal slammed into his side. Dean was tossed against the other side of the backseat, crying out in pain as well. They went flying and rolled several times before landing upright, wheels slamming into the ground with such force they left muddy bruises in the grass. Sam groaned and pulled out the Colt, cocking it. His sight was fuzzy and blood was beginning to trickling into his eyes. Soon enough he heard the demon come around the car and pull the door open with its heightened strength. It was smiling down at them until Sam put the barrel of the Colt into its face.

"That bullet isn't meant for me. You won't shoot me." The demon leered, but fear gripped it at what he saw in Sam's face, stopping him in his tracks.

"Watch me." Sam said growling in pain and hate. The demon saw he meant to kill him, if not just to protect his family who lay dying behind him. It gave up the host and smoked out of him, leaving a confused trucker looking down at the broken people in their broken car, and knowing he had done this to them.

"What have I done?" the man asked himself and immediately called 911. He surrendered to the cops when they arrived but told them he didn't remember hitting them or even why he would have done that. The last thing he knew he was driving down the road and this black smoke came into his mouth, next thing he knew he was looking down at them and calling the cops.

The cops thought that left a really large hole in his story, a suspiciously large one. Cops didn't like suspiciously big holes in stories, they made them twitchy. Not to mention, the men inside the car were too beaten up and bloody to have just been in a car accident, they looked like someone had taken the time to beat the hell out of them before placing them in the car and then took the time to slam into them, just to finish the job. This was not fitting the man's story at all. So they arrested the confused man and took him in for questioning, he was definitely not telling them something and they were going to find out what it was.

The ambulances arrived and took the injured men to the hospital. The older man would recover but one of the younger ones was not likely to make it. The other one was traumatized and had a concussion, which had resulted in some amnesia. He couldn't seem to remember what happened and they could understand that.

What they couldn't understand was why amnesia was suddenly contagious. The older man had it too. They were willing to bet the other guy had it too. This was weird, yes, they probably had concussions but damned if something felt off about it, something hinky about the whole damn thing!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Step 7: **Dad Makes His Deal**

"Dean?" Sam pleaded, holding his brother's hand. "Please wake up, please!" He whispered softly, pain in his voice. Dean lay there, bruised and battered, so weak looking, so not like himself.

"Anything?" John asked as he entered the room and handed Sam a coffee. He took a seat on the other side of Dean, his gown flapping a little in the back, revealing another tied around his back parts, otherwise Sam would really need mind bleach at this moment.

"When did they let you out of bed?" Sam asked suddenly concerned, knowing his Dad had looked bad last time he looked at him. He still did but at least he was walking now.

"They let me up as long as I stayed between his room and mine. They are watching me rather closely so don't worry, I ain't hitting the ground anytime soon." John said, trying at humor but failing as Sam's eyes fell onto his brother, fear of losing him obvious in them.

He picked up the phone in by the bed and called Bobby, telling him he needed some ingredients for a protection spell for them. Sam listened to the ingredients he asked for and they sounded familiar, too familiar. He just couldn't pinpoint why. John hung up after telling Bobby he'd be here when he got there with the items.

"Bobby is coming with some stuff. I'm going to do a protection spell for Dean's room. It's not safe this way. "John said, looking more confident now. Sam thought he detected a lie somewhere in there. He had the urge to scratch at it to find out what the lie was and fought it. He had to be wrong, Dad had no reason to lie to them. He was just being paranoid.

"Dad, I thought I lost you guys. It hurt so much to think that." Sam said trying to let his father know how much it meant to him with them right now. "I didn't know how to go on. Sounds lame, doesn't it?" Sam said, blinking back tears, knowing he was being 'such a girl' as Dean would say. He looked at his brother at the thought, and wished he would wake up to say those words to him right now.

"No, Sam. It doesn't." John reassured the boy, so lost without his brother. He hoped Bobby got here soon, he would fix that. "He's your brother, its okay to feel that way." John looked sadly at his sons, both of them.

They sat that way for a while until Bobby came in with a large bag in his arms. "Got your stuff, John. Think we need to talk." Bobby said, looking at the boys, so hurt and broken, his heart breaking for them.

"Sure, let's do this outside." John led him outside and Bobby lit into him, whispering of course.

"This stuff ain't for protection, it's for summoning a demon. What are you up to?" Bobby asked, his friend was acting really squirrelly right now.

"I am going to summon that thing, get it to save Dean then kill it." John said like it was an obvious fact that Bobby should have figured it out.

"Ah, Hell, John, how'd you convince yourself that would work?" Bobby said incredulously, the man had lost his damn mind!

"It's the only way to bring him back and keep them safe in the future." John said, "I need you to watch them for a while and let me do this, at least try. I can't lose them again, please Bobby, if it doesn't work, I'll just stop it. I have to try while the demon is close, I may not get the opportunity again. He'll kill them next time, all of us. He won't risk us getting this close again!"

Bobby had to admit the man was right and sighed. He'd do it if he was in his shoes but damn if it wasn't the riskiest Winchester plan he had ever heard. "You sure you can do this?" He eyed the boys behind them, and knew he would help, no matter how risky it was. The boys needed to be safe and Dean needed to come back to them. It was the only plan he had at the moment that made a lick of sense, but he didn't have to like it.

"Yeah, pretty sure. Since when has any plan involving demons be fool proof?" John said wryly. They had been down that road too many times before.

"You're right." Bobby said and nodded at Sam's back, "I'll stay with'em. Be careful, John, he's a slippery son of a bitch." He handed John the bag and stepped back. He turned into the room and patted Sam's shoulder to reassure him. Sam looked up at him, faint hope in his eyes and returned his attention to Dean, holding onto his hand like it was the only thing holding him together.

Bobby threw John a look and John nodded. He headed to the basement and got ready to summon the demon. He already had a bad taste in his mouth and he hadn't even made the deal yet. He felt the wrongness of what he was about to do enter his heart but made up his mind to do it anyway. He had to save his boys, no matter what it took.

A while later, the demon walked in, his yellow eyes sparkling with mirth and glee, a smile spread on his face, and he walked to the edge of the spell work and then stopped. "John Winchester, as I live and breathe, so to speak." The demon chuckled, "To what do I owe the honor of this summoning? You can't kill me you know, I'm not stupid. I have posted demons around your boys. You kill me, they will die screaming, I promise. Well, Sam would, Dean almost already there, isn't it? Such a shame."

"I didn't summon you to kill you." John stated steeling himself for what he was about to do. "I want to make a deal." The demon smiled wider, he had hoped this would happen. One less person to keep Sam away from him.

"What were the terms you had in mind?" The demon said, excited now.

"You get me, in return you save my son. You can do that, I know you can." John said, hoping the demon would take it soon, he could feel Dean slipping away from him as he spoke.

"Sure, I probably could, but that still leaves the other sticky bit, the gun. I kill you , I save him, then they come after me like you did and shoot me with the Colt. I'd be no better off than before I made the deal. That's not a real incentive for me to do this." The demon said still smiling, waiting for the inevitable.

"I'll give you that too. Just save Dean, that's all I ask and you don't come after them once I'm out of the picture. It's a good deal, it kills two birds with one stone for you." John said grimly, he could tell the demon was going to do it but he hated giving up the one thing that would kill it.

"You're right. It is a good deal and I will take it but first, I have something to tell you. I will take great joy in doing so since this deal with bring me what I want, make it closer to happening. Do you want to hear it?" The demon laughed and waited for his answer.

"Damn you, yes. Yes, I want to know." John said resigning himself to it now, his death was going to devastate the boys.

"The real reason your lovely wife burned on the ceiling wasn't because I was taking Sammy. It was because she caught me bleeding a little into his mouth and giving him demon blood. I am going to take that boy and make him mine. He is part demon now, thanks to that blood. That was the price she paid to save your life all those years ago, do you remember? You were dead and she made a deal, your son for you. She never intended to keep it, I know that but it didn't matter, I was going to kill her when she tried to stop me, I planned that part. She was too dangerous to my plan to live." The demon laughed in joy at the rage and disbelief on the man's face. He didn't know any of this. It was priceless to watch, so worth the deal he was making. He was going to enjoy this deal very much.

"That's not true! You're lying." John spat but deep down he knew the demon was right. The whole thing with Mary had lacked some essential truth and this was that truth. It tasted bitter to him to accept.

"You know I'm not." The demon said, sensing Dean slipping away, he had to do this soon or the deal would be void. "He will be evil and he will bring about a war with the demons at his side and destroy all mankind. It is his destiny and all I have to do is to get rid of those that would encourage that nasty goodness in him and keep his evil part from coming out. Losing you will push that more to the surface, thanks for that, John. " The demon immediately sent out his feelers and found the reaper that was trying to get Dean to go with it. "I'll take the deal." He shook the man's hand and John felt darkness enter him for the first time, he cringed as the deal was sealed inside him, the darkness enveloping his soul, wrapping around it, claiming its prize.

The demon smoked out of its host, letting it fall to the ground, lifeless again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Step 8: **Demon keeps up his end of the deal**

The reaper felt the demon enter it and screamed, then felt nothing. The demon put its hand to Dean's spirit's head and said, "It's your lucky day, Dean." Its yellow eyes glowed from the reaper's eyes and Dean knew who he was at that moment.

"It's you!" He growled and attacked.

"It's me." The demon smiled and returned Dean to his body, completely healed and letting him remember this part, just to torture him, the knowledge he lived while his father died to save him. Knowing he should have stayed dead, this would be so much fun to watch. The demon promised himself to look in on the boy more often, it would cheer him up.

He smoked out of the confused and angry reaper. He returned to his form and smiled at John, "It's done. He's healed and alive again. He looked so mad when he knew it was me." The demon taunted, "Now about that deal…"

"Yeah, take me already." John ground out, hating this part now that it was here.

"No, no, you have the wrong idea. What kind of man would I be if I didn't let you say goodbye to them? I'm not such a bad guy, once you get to know me." He stepped up the man and let himself look deeply into his eyes, relishing the pain there. "And you will get to know me real well. You're going to be my favorite toy. The Great John Winchester. I going to enjoy tearing you apart, over and over and over again, I really will."

John cringed and wanted to run away from his fate but squared his shoulders, "I am going to see my sons now, demon. Here is the Colt." The demon took the gun and pocketed it, stepping out of the way as John walked by. John walked up the stairs slowly, dreading this part but wanting it too. He had to see them one last time, just one. He had to warn them about the demon's plan for Sam. He knew the demon had tainted his son but he also knew the boy was so good at heart.

Dean has always been better had nurturing that goodness and had taken care of him so much growing up. He loved his brother as not just his brother but also as his son, he had played his father often enough, John was ashamed to admit this was true. He hadn't been around much as they were growing up but Dean had always been there and the demon hadn't taken that into account. He found himself smiling at the thought. Dean would keep Sam good, he would make sure Sam didn't fulfill the destiny the demon had in store for him, he was sure of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Step 9: **Dad tells the truth.**

"Hey boys, the protection should be up and running now." John put on the happiest act he could. "Any change?" His eyes went to Dean who was now frowning up at him, a look of confusion and despair in their depths. John sighed and reminded himself it was now or never if he was going to say something to them. He hated emotional crap but he had such a short time to talk to them and he wanted them to know how he felt about them and to clear the air between them. He didn't want them remembering him the way he had been, distant and emotionally distant, more than a little too obsessed with the demon and not enough attention left for them. He had failed them that way and he had been hard on them, pushing them to hunt, trying to make them into good hunters, because he knew they would need it someday. Now he was sad to see he had succeeded. They needed hunting more than him, they needed Bobby more than him, and most of all, they needed each other more than they had ever needed him. This saddened him but he had to make it right with them even though he had such a short time left and they would not understand his sudden emotional burst. He pushed these fears aside and made himself speak what he so wanted to say.

He turned to them and then looked at them, really looked at them, and saw what amazing men they had grown into and was really proud of them. He knew he was being really out of character for himself but he was running out of time, he had no choice. He sighed softly and rushed on, needing so desperately to tell them how he felt about them and what he had learned from the demon, he had a plan it was important he said these things before the damn demon came for him. He spoke now, his heart heavy, and hoped they would listen.

"I always did my best for you boys, I know it wasn't always the best life you could have had but it kept you safe and you were alive. I was so afraid it would find you, hurt you, and take you away from me. I couldn't lose you too, not after Mary." John said, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears and unsaid words. He turned and hugged Sam, "I love you, Sam. I always have. I am so sorry we butted heads so much and lost so much time to be a family. Don't you ever forget how proud of you I am. I love you more than anything, no matter what you do."

He turned to Dean and went to sit by him. "Dean, I made mistakes. I made you grow up too fast and took away your childhood by forcing you to raise Sam the way you did. I forced you into this life and took away any chance you had at a normal one, for that I am so sorry." John gulped his tears down and turned to the others, "Can we have a moment?"

The others nodded and went out the door, shutting it behind them.

"Dean, I know you know what I've done. I have to ask you not to say anything. I did it and it's done. I have some things to tell you about Sam and what I've found out about him. I need you to listen, son. My time is short here, the demon won't wait forever."

"Dad, how could you do this?" Dean cried out, knowing why and hating the reason.

"I couldn't let you die, son. My life is over, I've had a long life and yours is still beginning. I couldn't let that end for you. Besides Sam needs you more, he always has. I'm not jealous or anything. It's just the truth, there were always three people in this family: Sam, you, and me. I was always last in his eyes, yours too. It's okay, I made it that way being gone so much, moving you around, making you raise him the way you did. I'm glad I did now. He is going to need you more now than ever before. I love you, Dean, please forgive me for all that?" John asked, he needed Dean's forgiveness, he had taken so much from him.

"There's nothing to forgive. Damn it, Dad, what are you playing at? You made a deal for me! How am I supposed to take this? What do you mean you have to tell me something about Sam? What about him?" Dean hated that look in his eyes, it always meant he was going to hear something he was going to hate.

John informed him of what the demon had said and his plans for Sam. "You can't let him win, Dean. You can't let him have Sam that way. You will need to nurture the goodness so it won't lose against that demon blood, you have to. Sam can't do this alone. He loves you, he needs you, the demon doesn't know that, and that is what will be his undoing. Promise me you will do this, promise me!" John begged but was stopped by the pale face of his son. "What is it?"

"I have it too, Dad. I have the blood too. Remember the transfusion I got when I was 16 or so? The werewolf hunt? I have it and we both have visions, the same visions. I share that destiny, whether the demon knows it or not. I can use this to my advantage. I can use it to keep Sam good by keeping myself good. Together we will beat him because he underestimated us big time." Dean said, seeing hope now for them, even without their Dad.

"You two have visions? What else do you do?" John was surprised, they had said nothing about this before.

"Yeah, we save people using them. That's all we do, no other powers." Dean admitted, glad to finally be able to be honest with their Dad, "I can save him, Dad, I know it!"

"I know you can, Dean, you will, I believe in you." John admitted, if anyone could do this, Dean could.

"How long did you get?" Dean asked and was shocked by his father's answer, his heart clenching in sorrow at the words.

"As soon as I leave this room." John admitted, "I need to tell Bobby this so I need to send Sam away. Please don't let him see what we've been talking about, please? The demon wins if we do." His eyes pleaded with Dean and Dean nodded. He wouldn't let the demon have that victory either.

He motioned for the others to come in and asked Sam to get them some coffee. Sam looked surprised but took the money and went to get them. They both told Bobby what John had told him and what the demon had told him. Bobby went red in face and was livid, to say the least.

"Damn you, John Winchester, how dare you do this! You planned this." Bobby growled in fury at John's action, that damn Winchester trait, self-sacrifice was going to wipe them all out someday!

"No, I didn't. Sure I planned the deal part but not what I learned from him. It was worth it to learn the truth now we can work out a way to stop him. We have the ammo to stop the son of a bitch! I love you guys, and I would do it again if it took that to learn his true plan for us and it gave us a way to stop him. Now we can kill him, he can't hide the Colt from us forever, you find it and you kill the son of a bitch! You do that for me, promise me!"

They both promised and hugged him. John sighed and left the room. The demon stood in the one next to Dean's. He smiled at the man and motioned him in. John complied, the darkness strangling his soul, his heart breaking with every step he took to his death.

"That was so touching, John, so touching. I missed most of it though, the reaper came after me, did this." There was a large gash in his face, bleeding profusely. His movement were stiff, probably a few broken ribs there, too. 'Good.' John mused, not hiding his pleasure at the demon's pain. "I caught the part about you encouraging them to stop me, such a stirring speech, John boy, too bad it won't happen. I own you now and I am going to make you bleed. And scream. And beg. And so many other wonderful things. " He placed hand on John's chest, over his heart, and let his power squeeze the life from it. John fell dead beside the bed and he giggled, taking the shining soul with him as he left using his power to vanish.

Shortly after that, Sam walked by and saw him there. He dropped the coffee and it poured out slowly sliding toward his father's head, his dead father's head. Sam ran in and fell to his knees, screaming for the others to come, crying for the father he had just lost and for the family they never could have now.

Hours later the doctor's decided it had been an undiagnosed heart condition that had killed him, something they had missed apparently. Bobby and Dean looked at each other knowingly, they had missed something, just not what they think they missed. Now what they would now miss, their father who had always done his best for them and had done just that right up to the end. They missed their father and their friend. Their heart hurt from the hole there now was there, a John-sized hole, that would never be filled again.

They insisted on carrying the body to the morgue, rather than orderlies, they wanted to tell him goodbye, is what they said but it was just because they couldn't bear anyone else touching him right now. It was the last time they would see him, it was special and it was their time, no one else's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Step 10: **Dad's Hunter Pyre**

They watched their Father's wrapped body burn on the fiery pyre with unshed tears shimmering in their green and hazel eyes.

"Did he say anything to you, you know before?" Sam asked his eyes watching the only Father he had known and loved turn to ash in front of his eyes.

Dean was silent then, eyes on the fire. "No, nothing." He said, the words hard as they were spoken. He still remembered his Father's final words as they echoed in his brain.

"You're lying. Just tell me!" Sam heard a small moan of grief slip into his voice, guilt somewhere in there as well. His eyes never left the pyre.

Dean put his hands in his pocket, shuffled his feet as he thought to himself how to tell Sam this. He had a right to know. His head dipped but his eyes stayed on the pyre as well.

He began to speak and told Sam everything his Father had said. Sam looked shocked and angry but more than anything he was wracked with grief over the man they had just salted and were now burning.

"I will do what he asked, you know that don't you, Sammy?" Sam said with sadness and loss in his heart. "I will help you. We'll be fine. We're stronger together, you know that?" He watched the fire but felt his brother move to stand close to him, bumping his shoulder supportively.

"I know all that, Dean. I have always known that." Sam whispered, so close to tears right now. His father was starting to become ash now, his bones blackening in the roaring flames that consumed them.

"Let's kill that demon, Sammy. Let's make it pay for this, for all this crap." Dean spat, and Sam took his knife and looked away from the fire for a moment. He cut his hand, leaving a shallow scrape with a little blood pooling in it. He held up his hand and handed the knife to Dean who looked away from the fire and at Sam's bleeding hand. He smiled coldly and cut his own. They pressed their bleeding hands together and nodded in silent agreement, their blood oath made and sealed in that one moment.

They returned to the fire watching and Sam wiped the blood from the knife onto his jacket sleeve, leaving a red trail, a small one. They swiped their hands onto their flannel shirts, removing the now crusting blood that lay there. Their eyes never leaving the fire as they did it.

Their father was fine ash by morning and they had stood there the whole time. They owed him that much and now they would spread his ashes over Mary's grave in Lawrence like they knew he would want them to.

Then they were going to find that yellow eyed demon and teach him what Hell really was.

What was Hell, one may ask?

Hell was a Winchester on your ass with your death in their minds. That demon was going to find that blood was their coin and it was his turn to pay them in it, screaming and howling in agony, preferably.

They drove out the next day and headed to Lawrence, to their Mother's grave where her ashes had been scattered years before. Dad would like it there. His Mary had been waiting long enough.

Bobby watched them leave and couldn't suppress the shiver of fear at the resolve in their eyes as they had left his house that morning. Something was going to die for this and it was going to regret the day it ever heard the name Winchester.

He had seen Death in those eyes. Death in their hearts and minds. He agreed wholehearted with this sentiment, it was in his old Hunter's heart too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that is chapter two. It basically covers John's final day with the boys and his deal with Azazel. I know I veered a bit from the show's story line but I felt that some things needed to be fixed from the episode and this was my chance to make it right. I hope you don't mind the liberties I took.

They actually made the story better in this alternate universe, don't you think? I tried to make it more story and less alliteration this time. The first chapter didn't have as much dialogue and stuff as I would have liked so I tried to make this one better than that one.

Please review if you liked it and if I made you cry, don't feel bad, I sobbed as I wrote it, honest to Chuck!


	3. Evil Approaches

**Chapter three: **Boys have some visions, talk about how they affect the boys some more, Bobby interacts with the vision boys and helps them, let them solve the visions about: The new owners of their old house, Max Miller who is killing his family members , Andy and his brother where they find out that Anson, the brother is the one killing people, and, all directed by their visions. Sam disappears at end of chapter when he goes into the diner.

Sam and Dean have vision of Cold Oak, bell with tree, vision of Ava trying to kill him, and Demon shows up to announce his true purposes for bringing them together. Sam passes out from the vision and wakes up to Jake and the others taking care of them. He doesn't trust Ava because he knows she is psychic and can control demons when he meets her thanks to the visions he had.

Warning: There is bad language in this, violent imagery, but no sex or anything. So don't worry about that. This is an alternate story line so there will be major differences in events and some of the characters. No dark-side or demon-ness for our boys here. They will be beacons of goodness and knights of our hearts in this storyline, so please don't take offense if you prefer the storyline the way it is.

I will not be having them struggle with the demon blood too much, they are good in this and the demon blood doesn't get to do that to my boys, uh uh! I do give them cool powers they will use sparingly so don't worry about them too much.

However, that being said, I do intend to cause them great physical pain sometimes… Well, to be honest, a whole lot. It builds character I heard that somewhere. Trust me, when this is all over, they will have a lot of character, lol!

It ran long because I just can't write short anymore. It's a sad symptom of my writing disease.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had returned to Bobby's after spreading their father's ashes over their mother's grave. They had hunted for the demon for days, used every resource they had, and even did research with Ash but got nothing. They were still mad and grieving but being able to talk to Bobby made it a little easier to bear. They told him about the side effects of the visions but assured him they were okay with it. Bobby was now really worried about them. He couldn't help seeing them on a hunt and having a vision, and when they collapsed the thing they were hunting killed them or the car crashed because they had a vision on the road, while they were behind the wheel. It was a definite possibility; it could happen and it scared the crap out of the old man. He never would have let them leave the yard without him if he had known they were still having the visions. Not in a million years!

"You boys should stay here while you have this vision issue, it's not safe for you. If you have one of those while you're hunting, it could get you killed right now." Bobby says worried for them.

"He has a point Dean. Especially if one hits while you're driving." Sam says, seeing the sense but not liking it.

"I know, Bobby, you're right. Doesn't have to mean I have to like it." Dean grumbles but has to admit it is a good idea for now. Later on they can travel more once they have the visions under better control, or gone, which he preferred.

"Sorry about having to intrude this way, Bobby. We really are." Dean says feeling guilty for having to stay, the man was a private guy and here they were pushing their way into his home.

"No intrusion, boys, I want you here. You've stayed before and you can always stay if you need to." Bobby said smiling; boy, were they going to be surprised when it came time to read his will, he had left them the place. So why shouldn't they make it their home? Stupid idjits. They knew they were like sons to him, why did they act like they were an imposition? It made him want to smack'em in the head sometimes.

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam said and Dean nodded agreement. They hugged him and then went to the car to get their duffels, they would need them.

Bobby headed inside to make up their rooms for them and smiled, it was nice to have them around again, damned if it don't feel good to have them around again!

They belonged here. Bobby thought to himself, It was their second home, next to the Impala of course.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were sitting in the living room watching a true crime show, Dean had the remote tonight so Sam sat beside him and actually found himself enjoying it as well. This forensic stuff was cool, he could see himself getting into a show like this. Dean smirked and nudged him, "Told you it was a good show, Bro!" Dean teased, Sam had complained when he had turned it on but now he seemed to like it. Secretly Dean liked that he could share this with Sam, their tastes in stuff was usually so diverse, it was actually nice to find something they had in common, even if it was just a television show.

They both were getting into the part where the medical examiner was talking about blood types when the vision hit. They immediately separated and collapsed on the floor in front of the couch, wanting to scream but only able to hold their mouths open to gasp in pain. The images played in their heads, driving the pain into their brains. They held their heads with both hands and clenched it hard. It was not helping, but it was all they could do. Suddenly they flopped onto their backs and grabbed handfuls of rug into their hands and cried out as the vision got more intense, they could smell the fire in it and feel the heat from it on their skins. They were burning and they couldn't put it out. The vision flowed through them and it kept rolling, never letting up. Their noses now bleeding freely and they had no idea it was happening, lost in the vision the way they were.

(_The fiery thing approaches the little girl's bed. She watches it coming toward her and screams for her mom. The fire is coming closer to her and the little girl backs up into her headboard screaming even louder. The door slams shut as the Mom tries to rush in, blocking her. She bangs on the door and tries to break it open. The room looks familiar to them and the house is too. They know this place and struggle to figure it out as they feel the fire coming closer to them. They scream as the fire gets closer and then pass out from the pain._)

Bobby sat watching them and wanted so much to do something. He grabbed some towels and when he got back, they were screaming. He wiped their noses and then they passed out, and he had to check to see if they were breathing. They were and he was afraid to touch them. He got some wet cloths and put them on their heads as they slept and got an empty journal he had in the study. They could use it to write down the vision. He made sure to include a pen if they wanted it.

He sat down on the couch and waited for them to wake up, concern clear on his face and worry in his eyes. Eventually they stirred and their eyes opened slowly. They carefully sat up on their sides and then worked themselves up to where they could sit on the couch again. They took the wet cloths and put it over their eyes and groaned.

Bobby got up and went to the bathroom, where he got the migraine meds and some water for the boys. He handed the meds to them and they eagerly took them. Dean peeked out the side of his eyes at Sam who returned the look. They flinched as pain still lingered in their heads and laid there for a while. Eventually they removed the cloths and looked up at Bobby.

"You boys okay?" He asked, that had looked painful.

"Not at the moment." Dean groaned as he tried to move his head, he reminded himself not to do that right now.

"We will be, Bobby, it's always like this. Honest." Sam said, not moving his head, just his eyes enough to look at Bobby.

"You sure?" Bobby asked again, but felt better now, they were looking better than before.

"Go do your thing, Bobby. We're going to be here a while. Give us a moment." Dean waved him off, he was hovering, Dean hated hovering, it was making his headache worse. He peeked at Sam and saw it was doing it to his headache too.

"Okay." Bobby said and turned the lights down a little as he left the room but stay in the study, keeping an eye on them anyway.

They sat there for a bit. Dean reflecting how ironic it was that they had always shared stuff growing up but then the visions hit, and damned if they had to share those too. He told Sam this thought and he chuckled.

"That is ironic, we're still sharing everything. " Sam quirked an eyebrow at his brother, who managed a weak smile back. They still kept their heads still, they needed some more time to recover. It was suddenly nice to have Bobby's to have their visions at.

They sat in silence for a while and gradually were able to turn their heads to look at each other and sit up a little without making the headache worse. The migraine meds were kicking in and they should be fine soon. Eventually the pain was receding as they sat there. Dean turned to his brother, trying to lighten the mood. It was too quiet in here.

"Do we have to share everything? I love you, bro, but seriously I didn't need to share this." Dean joked, not really meaning it.

"Why not? We share almost everything else. Besides its nice not to be the only one with a splitting migraine and a bloody nose at vision time." Sam teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"You do have a point there, hey, I have an idea. Let's give them to Bobby for a while. I'm tired of these powers." Dean teased back, knowing Bobby was listening in the other room.

"No Thanks!" Bobby called out, "Those things are bad enough to watch on you idjits, I sure don't want'em."

They all laughed and the pain faded eventually. The boys felt like themselves in no time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later, they headed out to Lawrence. They knew that house and it terrified them to go back. It was their old house, the one where they had lived when their mother died. It had burnt pretty good but had been rebuilt, only the second floor had burned, the rest had been pristine. They got there in a few hours and took the time to come up with a plan. They would say they used to live there and had been passing through. They were going to say they had the urge to see their old house. It wasn't a total lie. They did want to see the house, just not out of sentimental reasons.

The woman answered the door, looking fine. Obviously the vision had not happened yet.

"Hi, we're sorry to bother you but we used to live here." Sam said with 'honest' eyes and 'sincere' smile.

"Really? Wait, are you the Winchester's? I found some things of yours in the basement, photos and stuff. You must be Sam and you must be Dean. You look like your pictures." She smiled at them, and looked surprised. There were some of their family photos still here? They hadn't known that.

"Yes, that's us. We were just passing through and were wondering if we could come in. We were wondering if we could come in and look around for old time's sake." Sam continued, and saw her smile back at him, opening the door for them to enter. They looked around, it looked the same. Their hearts ached at seeing the place again but then they realized what they had to ask some questions here, like with any other case.

"So, old houses, huh? Heard any weird sounds, lights flickering, scratching in the walls but no mice or signs of them?" Dean asked, trying to make it sound casual but managed for awkward.

"Not really, why? Was there that kind of stuff when you lived here?" The woman asked, had the realtor left something out of the report on the house?

"Sometimes the lights flickered and scratching, but Dad never figured out what did it. Figured it was a wiring thing." Dean lied smoothly.

"Anything strange happening? Things moving on their own, weird sights or smells?" Sam asked, having to ask. The vision was going to happen tonight, they didn't have time to be too subtle.

"No, why?" The woman said, her lies telegraphing the lie. She was freaked and hiding it well. They were trained to see it so that made them able to see it otherwise it would have never have been noticed. The little girl spoke up though, surprising them all.

"That's not true, Mommy. There's the fire lady in the closet, I've seen her." She said so honestly it had to be true.

"She has nightmares, it was a bad dream that's all." The woman lied again.

The boys sighed, they were going to have to be sneaky on this one.

"I know what you mean. Sammy here had them all the time. Kids have such vivid imaginations, don't they?" Dean threw Sam a look. "So can we get that look around now? Sammy here is dying to look around. He was just a baby when we moved." Dean gave her his best 'I'm humoring my little brother here' look. Sam smiled and nodded, pretending to be shy about asking for himself.

"Ah, Dean. They don't want me to look around, it's okay…" Sam threw him a scathing look under his bangs but immediately put the shy look back on when he looked up at her.

"Oh, I don't mind at all, Sweetie! Go ahead and look, you need me to lead you around or you guys remember the way?" She was relieved now, thinking they bought her lie. They let her think it.

"Oh, thanks! I can show him around. We so appreciate it." Dean said sincerely, and found he meant it, he was looking forward to looking at his old house. Sam nodded gratefully as well. He wanted to see it too.

"Go ahead, I'll make you some lunch while you go look." She smiled, over compensating. Obviously it was a really big lie.

Xxxxxxxxx

They went straight to where the nursery used to be. That was the room they had seen in the vision. There was the girl's bed, was the bedspread slightly singed? Yes, just a bit at the bottom, closest to the closet. The bed had been moved, there were recent drag marks on the rug. The mom had moved the bed, probably last night or earlier. There was the door and they opened it, the smell of ectoplasm hit their noses, sharp and burning the senses. It was gone in a moment but they had definitely smelled it.

"Poltergeist, definitely a poltergeist." Dean announced, the smell still lingered in his nostrils.

"Yeah, I can still smell it." Sam said, pinching his nose, trying to make it go away and failing.

They walked around a little more and then went to the kitchen. They enjoyed the 'guilt' sandwiches and left, thanking her for the visit. She gave them the box of photos and they thanked her. Then they proceeded to stake out the house until night came. Eventually they saw it, a bright light, orangish against the curtain. The little girl ran to the window screaming and they ran toward the house at top speed.

They kicked the door in together and rushed in. The mom was banging on the bedroom door and the baby screamed from its crib in the next room. Dean ran up to the mom and hurried her out of the house. Sam kicked in the bedroom door and found himself face to face with the fire spirit. It had been heading toward the bed but then turned as it saw him, and stopped, just looking at him. He got the feeling it was…confused, sad?

He didn't have time to find out. He grabbed the girl and the baby and ran down the stairs. Something that was not the fire spirit grabbed him and he pushed the baby into the girl's arms, "Get out, Go!" The little girl ran out the door and it slammed behind her, locking him in. He was dragged along the ground into the other room and unable to grab a damn thing to stop it.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as loud as he could, "Help me! It's got me!" He shouted louder. The glass in the front window broke and Dean burst in through it.

"Sam! I'm here!" Dean hollered, heading towards Sam's panicked shouts. He found him in the dining room, pinned to the wall, Dean ran up to him and faced him, Sam's eyes were on the space in front of him and Dean turned to look, and was confused. There was _nothin_g there. Sadly, _nothing _was doing a great job of trying to kill his little brother, so Dean set his mind to stopping the _nothing _from doing that. He edge toward the fireplace pokers, hoping the _nothing_ wouldn't notice it. He suddenly found himself pinned as well, he had almost reached the fire poker when it had caught on to what he was reaching for. He grunted in pain as it slammed them both harder into the wall again, clearly pissed now.

"Hey, Sam. Let's try something." Dean said, hoping this would work. "You remember that special you forced me to watch the other day. The one about power of the mind. You remember? You said it would be cool if we could do it? The telekinetic thing." It had been the most boring thing he had ever watched but Sam liked it, so he had watched it. Now he was glad he had.

"I remember." Sam gasped, still unable to move, he could feel something getting closer and threw Dean a look.

"Let's try the focus thing it said. Maybe we can do that." Dean said. The boys closed their eyes and concentrated with the part of their brains that had the visions and pushed at the thing, it hurt and they felt the migraines start but pushed harder anyway. They met with resistance but kept pushing anyway. It hurt more but not as much as the visions, so they could live with that. The nothing they couldn't see felt farther away now. It was right there, they could almost see a shimmer of its outline, like a placeholder. It wasn't able to cloak itself as well when they combined their powers this way, and apparently it _was_ working. Dean focused on the poker and it began to float to them. Sam saw it and tried to help without taking his focus from the thing in front of them.

"Help me swing this thing, Sam. I can't do it alone!" Dean cried, it was hurting more now, taking more out of him. His nose was red now, some blood there. Sam turned his focus onto the poker and helped Dean swing it. His pain increased and now there was some blood under his nose too. They mentally swung the poker at the thing and hit it hard, it howled in fury. So they swung it again and again until they felt like maybe this wasn't such a great idea. But what the hell, they were doing it, so why stop now? The thing backed up more and then the strangest thing happened.

The fire spirit stood behind the thing, glaring at it. There was a womanly form showing in the middle of the fire and it eventually had a form they recognized, well, Dean did, Sam just stared at it in amazement. The poker clattered to the ground, their focus gone and the power gone. Their heads ached a little but they were too focused on the fiery woman that looked like their mom to care.

"Mom!" Dean said, tears forming. Sam watched in shock. That was the mother Sam had never known and she was on fire, like she had been when she died. That was the mother Dean had watched burn on the ceiling, screaming soundlessly down at them.

She looked at the thing and it fled, retreating momentarily. She let her fire die down until it was entirely gone. She approached them, smiling sadly.

"Sam, Dean. You are so handsome and so big now." She said love shining in her eyes, smile on her face. "I missed you two so much. I love you boys." The boys were release from the wall and had to steady each other as they stood up again. They walked toward her and stood in front of her, both their eyes wet, and sad as they looked at her, they had missed her so much!

"We love you, Mom." Dean said and Sam nodded, indicating he felt the same, "We miss you, too."

"Why did you try to hurt the girl, Mom? How could you do that?" Sam asked, unable to believe she would do that.

"I didn't try to hurt her! I was protecting her from him. He was trying to hurt her, he came after I died." She said sadly, "The evil spirit was drawn to evil energy left behind when the demon killed me." She looked them in the eye, dead serious and trying to make a point, "The demon that killed me, Sam, Dean, he didn't want me to get in the way of Sam's destiny."

"I wasn't the one that was the real threat to it anyway. He didn't know that." She looked at Dean, smiling, "You are. You always were. As long as he has you, he'll be fine. You always inspired goodness, Dean, in everyone around you, especially Sam." She turned to Sam.

"Trust him, Sam. He wants the best for you. Even if you are confused and doubt him, try to believe that, trust that. He will keep you good; you have to keep him good. That's what you do for each other; don't let anyone take it away from you. Promise me, both of you. Take care of each other, protect each other, even if you don't agree on it, try anyway. Promise me, now!" She was commanding now, full of motherly authority. Just like she used to be, so long ago.

"We promise, we promise." They said, ready to cry now. She was there but they knew she had to go eventually.

"Don't let the darkness divide you." She warned and turned to look up as the black form tried to come through the ceiling, at her boys. " And you, YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! " She shouted and glowed like a star, shooting up into it, there was an explosion of light and then they were both gone, her and the thing that had taken up residence in their house.

They stood there looking at where she just was and fought back tears. The mom came rushing in and saw them, suddenly confused.

"I saw the light and the sounds of struggle, are you okay?" She was worried.

They both nodded and pulled themselves together. "We're okay. It was a poltergeist. It's gone now. Promise." Dean said, going for confident but sounding more reassuring than confident.

"Thank you so much! You saved our lives. Oh,no! Your noses, they're bleeding a little. Here," She handed them some cloths and they cleaned off their noses.

"Got any aspirin? Think the spirit hit our heads a little too hard into the cupboard there." Dean pretended to rub at a spot in the back of his head, when it was the part between his eyes that was aching. He slipped a look at Sam and saw his brow wrinkled up, he had the same ache. At least they knew they could do it if they really really had to. They may have to practice a little though, pain or no pain, to get better at it. It wouldn't do to have a repeat of this scenario again.

She brought them the pills and water and they gulped them down quickly.

"Stay the night, please. I only have the one room but one of you can take the couch if you prefer. Please stay, let me repay you, please?" she begged, she wanted to pay them back for all they had done for her, saving her daughter's life, her family's life. "I'll cook you a home cooked meal. You can have a nice hot bath. You know you want to." She could see they were tempted.

"Sure, we'd love to." Sam smiled and nudged Dean, who smiled as well.

"Yeah, it sounds great. Sam will take the couch. He hates beds, they hurt his back. You know how that is…" Dean threw Sam a look, a 'ha ha take that!' look.

Sam looked at the couch, it was a love seat, a small one. He turned to look at Dean, glaring. Dean grinned widely, and followed her to the kitchen, asking if there would be pie. Sam groaned, at least the carpet was thick and lush. He could sleep on it. He swore to get Dean back for this, he just didn't know how yet.

The next day they pulled out. Sam refused to talk to him the whole way home. The carpet wasn't nearly as lush as it had looked. When they got to Bobby's Sam threw his duffel at Dean and stalked into the house. Dean smiled widely and adjusted his bag over his shoulder and carried Sam's bag in his free hand. Yeah, he had messed with Sam a little but hey, he couldn't resist. He knew he would get it later; he just had to keep his eyes open. That brother could be sneaky when he was like this. He made sure the let Sam's bag drag and thump onto every step as he walked upstairs, smiling as he heard the bag rip as a knife sliced the fabric. That would teach him to make Dean carry his bag.

Dean was suddenly feeling cheerful again. This was going to be sweet revenge, for both of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were at the table eating supper when the vision hit this time. It came like a hammer and threw them to the floor. They hit the wood with a loud bang and Bobby went grab some pillows to put under their heads, they were going to give themselves a concussion at this rate. They were clutching their heads and twitching, their nose bleeding a little but not as much as before. He got the meds and the water. He set out some cloths and let them sit on the counter for when the boys came out of it. They would need it.

(_The man is in his garage, getting out of his car. The doors won't open, they all lock on him. He pulls at them but then the windows crack, rolling down on their own accord. The car starts and exhaust begins to fill the garage, and into the car. There is an urgency to this one, like It's happening now or something. They fight through the vision to try to figure out where it at. Stanford, Connecticut. The plates on the car, They remember them on the spot.)_

The boys began to seize a little as they forced themselves deeper into the vision than they ever had before. Their noses began to bleed, and bleed copiously. It flowed faster the harder they dove into the vision, and the pain reached the point where they wanted to scream but didn't. They gritted their teeth and fought the pain as they got all the details they could from it. They eventually let go of the control. They fought the urge to pass out or cry out. They lay there with their heads pounding and their hearts beating, trying to fight through the pain to get up fast, to try to stop the vision from happening.

"Be still, boys, that one was a bad one. You need to rest a moment." Bobby mopped the blood from their faces and used one hand a piece to hold the cloths to try to stem the flood as it still came.

"Now, Bobby, It's happening now. We have to go!" Dean gasped, the pain filling his mind again as he tried to get up again. He gritted his teeth and managed to stand. Sam did the same but kept falling down again. After the fifth try, he managed to hold onto the chair to get himself up, the chair the only thing keeping him standing. It was too soon for either of them to be moving after a vision but there was no time to wait.

"You are in no shape to go anywhere!" Bobby stated, grabbing the keys to the Impala, "I'll drive you. You sit for a moment while I get it running then I'll come help you guys to the car. You won't make it by yourselves." They stayed standing against the chairs. They spotted the meds and water and made their way over there. They gulped them down with one hand and then did the same with the water, their other hands barely holding them up as it was.

He got the car running and went to get the boys. They were leaning against the counter, barely standing and had cloths pressed to their noses again.

Bobby has seen the boys have their visions before but this one looked like it was gonna hurt for a while.

He helped with paper to write down the details of the visions.

"You boys okay now?" Bobby asked, concerned, they looked like they had went ten rounds with Tyson at the moment and had lost, badly.

"Fine, just dandy." Dean spat, his head was throbbing and his eyes hurt from the lamp light which Bobby immediately turned down a little when Dean's hand went to his gun and his eye glared balefully at the offending light source. Bobby really liked that lamp so he decided to save Dean the bullet and just turn it down instead. "Doesn't hurt at all, thanks for asking. Oh, this red stuff? It's not blood from my bleeding brain, no, not at all. It's strawberry syrup. What do you think!" Dean snarked nastily and immediately regretted it. Bobby looked seriously annoyed at him now. He had hurt his feelings. Now not only did they feel like they had got hit head on by a Mack truck they had offended the only family that had ever stuck by them through all the stupid things they had ever done.

"Don't bite my head off, Boy! I was just worried about you guys." Bobby growled and saw that Dean was sorry and found himself softening toward him, Dean always lashed out when he was hurt, it was his first instinct with people, except of course with Sam. He was the only exception to the 'Dean's hurt' rule. "You two and your double-mint vision and all." He grumbled, worry leaking in again, Dean's nose was still bleeding a little. He handed him another towel to staunch the rest of the flow. "You two look like crap."

"Good assumption, Captain Obvious." Sam said teasing Bobby light-heartedly as he could manage through the blinding migraine that gripped his brain and was threatening to wring it dry. "You okay, Dean?" Sam asked gently, the light was much less brighter he noticed and moved closer to where his brother stood and they shared the towel to dab the blood from their noses, there was only one left and theirs were getting gross again. "Don't worry, Bobby, It'll pass, it always does. Can you hand me that journal there? Let's get this thing wrote down and get on stopping it." Bobby handed him the book and they wrote down the vision on an empty page, getting every last detail down on paper. Both their brows were furrowed in pain and their eyes were red from it. He handed them the pain medicine and some water. They eagerly took them and then waited for the aftermath of the visions to pass. That one had hurt, that was for sure.

Bobby let them lean on him and they got situated in the car, heads back and cloths pressing against their noses, moaning, their heads were still pounding. He locked the door and ran back to the car. Sam handed him the journal and opened it to the page with the information on it. When Bobby went to turn on some music for them, even Dean groaned a loud, "No, please!" along with Sam. So he left it off and headed to 1225 Westfield Way, Stanford, Connecticut. He knew they might be too late but they had to try.

A few hours later, they pulled in front of the house and saw cops galore in front of the house. They were too late. "I'm sorry, boys, I tried to drive as fast as I could." Bobby said, he was so disappointed in himself and he had let them down. They were out now, the migraines had wiped them out. Bobby figured they would come by tomorrow and check it out. He drove to the nearest motel and got a double room for them.

He had to fight to get the unconscious men into the room one at a time. He swore he was going to put them on a diet once they got home again as he did it. They were laid out under the blankets of one bed while he took the other. He applied wet cloths to their heads for a while and then went to bed, waiting to tell them the bad news when they awoke.

He was woke up by hands shaking him and looked up into Dean's worried eyes. "Did we make it in time?" He asked, concerned. They had passed out again.

"No, I'm sorry. I drove as fast as I could, honest." Bobby looked away, he hated losing people on hunts.

"No, it's okay, don't worry. We knew it was a long shot anyway. The vision was happening as we had it. We didn't stand a chance at stopping i…" He fell to the floor and began to convulse almost at the same time as Sam, but Sam definitely started first, Bobby noticed, interesting.

(_The man is standing at the sink of the bathroom. He washes his face. The window is open, and he tries to close it but it won't close. He puts the towel away that he is drying his face with. He leans out the window to see why it won't close and the window slams down on his head, shattering his skull with great force. They push in more to see when it will happen and where. It is here and it will be tomorrow night._)

He jumped out of bed and watched as another vision hit them. They groaned in pain holding their heads. Sam fell out of bed and landed next to Dean, barely touching him. They began to cry out and blood came from their nose and mouth as they touched. Bobby tripped over them and they were instantly disconnected as his foot knocked Sam arm away from Dean's shoulder. They stopped convulsing at that and then began to stop twitching gradually until they were still and the bleeding slowed from their noses. They began to stir and eventually their eyes opened. "Sorry, Dean." Sam gasped, "I fell into you."

"S'okay Sammy. S'accident." Dean slurred, "Let go n'time. N'bad as ls'time." His eyes lulled toward Sam's and his hand took Sam's tightly.

"Let us b'here. B'bby." Sam slurred now, sleep claiming him, "Got time until next vision h'ppns."

"Sure thing, son, sure thing." Bobby said, wiping their faces clean again. They slept that way the rest of the night and he did too. He prayed that would be the last one for the night. It had taken a lot out of them both times. At least this one wasn't as bad as the other one. At least until they touched. He remembered when they had touched before and, they were right, it wasn't as bad as last time. Thank goodness he had tripped when he did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" The woman answered the door, and looked relieved to see the young priests on the doorstep.

"I'm Father Callahan and this is Father Stanson." Dean said introducing themselves, "We were sent by the church. We are sorry for your loss." Sam shook her hand warmly, playing his role perfectly.

"Come in." She said smiling now, "I am so glad you came."

They came in and looked around. They were met with the most troublesome sight. The man they had seen dying was standing in the corner sipping from a cup, looking uncomfortable. They looked at each other and nodded. They had to get to that man and find out who he was.

First things first, they had to talk to the widow and find out more about the victim. Sam went talk to the man while Dean talked to the widow. Basically she was evasive and vague when Dean asked about the man, not giving much away. She was hiding something, Dean could feel it. Sam got the same feeling about the man, he was the man's brother and he was very defensive when he tried to talk to him about his brother, if there was any reason someone may want to hurt him, that kind of questions. He got even vaguer than the widow, which made all his hunter's senses blare loudly in alarm, something was very wrong here!

Next they talked to the son. He was one creepy and angry kid. He glared daggers at both his uncle and his stepmom as he called her. He was standoffish even though he tried to answer their questions. He also avoided answering questions about the man or if anyone may want to hurt him. He even avoided the questions about if he had seen or felt anything strange around the house lately, things he couldn't explain. He gave them nothing, and just seemed almost…psychotically calm for someone who had just lost his father.

They left that place with a feeling that they weren't telling them something and that something was something very very bad indeed. Their hunter senses were screaming now. Maybe Bobby could give it a try while they followed the man home that night; they had to try to stop it.

Sadly that failed miserably as well. The man spotted them and they tried to warn him that he was in danger. He laughed it off and told them to go away, not nicely either. He went in and slammed the door behind him. They ran up the fire escape and got there in time to see the window slam into his head. They went back down to the fire escape and got in the car with heavy hearts. They called Bobby with the news and he felt the same way. They decided to meet a block from the house where they could pick up Bobby. They all headed back to the motel after that and Bobby went for food while they rested some more.

Right when they went lay down, Sam didn't think Bobby would mind if he borrowed his bed for a few hours, they were hit with another vision, a record for them. This time it ripped through their head and (_they smelled stew and beef. They heard chopping then water running. A woman stirred the stew, and they saw it was the stepmom. The knife lay on the table. Max, the son, was standing there, his hand by the knife guiding it into mid-air with his mind. The knife flew through the air into her face, hanging there for a moment._

"_You didn't try to stop him!" Max yells, anger and hate flaring in his eyes._

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Please Max, you don't want to do this. Please, I didn't have anything to do with it." She begged as the knife got closer to her throat, pressing into the skin._

"_You stood by while they beat me! While they tortured me, and you did nothing!" Max shouted one last time. The blade drove deep into her and she died with her eyes open in terror. _

_Max smiled bitterly as he watched her die.)_

Bobby came in and saw them laying there. He hurried to remove the pillow cases, since the towels were all used up. He used them to clean the blood off their faces and they twitched as the vision enthralled them. They looked like they were barely breathing or holding their breaths, he couldn't be sure. Eventually they stopped moving and started breathing again. They sat up and looked around, the whites of their eyes pink from the pain. They groaned and used the beds to hold them up and leaned against the wall, trying to regain their balance and get past the pain. Blood was gone thanks to Bobby but damned if they didn't need the meds again. Bobby pushed the pills toward them and some water. They gulped them down and took small steps holding themselves up by grabbing the wall and whatever they could grab to get to Bobby.

"We don't have long." Sam growled, his head splitting still, dizziness trying to drown him again. "It's Max, the son. He's like us. He is telekinetic." Sam gave into the pain and let his head rest against the man's shoulder, Bobby moved closer to hold him up, he looked like he was going to fall over. Dean came up on his other side and Bobby held them both tight, helping them stand.

"He's g'ng af'er t'night." Dean slurred, head pounding but he felt the pain meds kicking in. "St'mom, stab'd 'er. H've t'elp 'er." He was dizzy again and both he and Sam were moaning. The visions were too frequent, they weren't able to catch up between them like they usually did. They deserved a vacation for this.

"We will. Rest for an hour, okay?" Bobby soothed as he walked them over to the beds. "I'll wake you then. " The boys lay down side by side on his bed and collapsed in sleep. The pain still written on their brows but they were able to rest, that should help. Bobby went out and stole some more towels from the maid's cart for them. He got them wet and applied them to the men's heads. The men let out a relieved sigh at the feel of the towels over their eyes and forehead, feeling the heat drive away most of the pain. They fell into a sound sleep after that and Bobby woke them up an hour later. They were tired but they were functional.

They drove to the house and knocked on the door, hoping they weren't too late this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door was unlocked when they tried it and they exchanged a fearful look. This wasn't a good sign.

They ran to the kitchen and saw the boy standing in front of her.

"they tortured me, and you did nothing!" Max was shouting.

They shouted, "Stop, Max! You don't want to do this." Max lost his concentration and the knife began to waver but did not move away from her.

"I think I do." Max said angrily, trying to keep his mind on the knife and look at them at the same time.

"I know what you're going through, Max, I really do. You're not the only one with powers you don't understand and can't control." Sam said, using as calm voice as he could to get through to the boy.

"How can you? You have no idea!" the knife was steady again.

"I do, I really do. Let her go and I will tell you. I just want to talk to you, that's all. Please Max, let me talk to you. If after that you still want to do it, I won't stop you. Please talk to me?" Sam pleaded and the boy gave in. They were relieved.

"Fine, you go over there." He said pointing the other room. The others went to go but Sam held up a hand.

"How about upstairs? They can't go anywhere. We need privacy for this talk, Max. Please?" Sam pleaded, he wanted to get them as far from the boy as he could get them.

"You're right. They can go to her bedroom and wait. No one try to leave or I will kill you, Father." Max promised, Sam believed him. Dean looked like he so wasn't going to let that happen and Bobby either. Sam told them to go, he would be up shortly, his eyes telegraphing them to get the hell out of there, take care of her. They knew he had a gun, he would take care of it if he had to. They went upstairs but Dean had to turn to the boy and warn him, "If you hurt my brother, I will kill you myself, if it's the last thing I do." His voice was hard and cold. Max's eyes went a little wide but he nodded.

"We are just talking. Go upstairs before I change my mind." Dean threw Sam a scared look, scared for him not himself. Sam nodded, he would be okay, take care of Bobby. Dean went grudgingly, he didn't have to like this plan but he trusted Sam, so he went.

They sat on the couch and Sam asked, "What did they do to you, your father and them? Why did they say they hurt you?"

"You aren't a priest are you? Neither are they." The boy was getting the look again so Sam tried to level with him.

"No, we're not but we are on your side. Please tell me what happened to you." Sam pleaded, he really did want to know.

"They beat me all the time. They went out of their way to torture me as often as they could. It got worse when they were drunk, they were more sadistic then. She lied every time someone came to help me, she helped them hurt me! You see, my mom burned up on my nursery ceiling and they blamed me. Said it was my fault." The boy looked even madder now. "It wasn't my fault, it wasn't. I was just a baby, how could be my fault? They wouldn't tell me why it was my fault. It was like there was something they weren't telling me, something important that they felt was my fault." He looked really pissed now.

"I know how you feel. My mom died the same way, when I was six months old. A demon killed her, just like he killed yours." Sam went onto explain about the demon blood and what the demon was trying to do. He explained Jess's death and how it wasn't the boy's fault any more than it was his. His folks were wrong to hurt him for something like that, even if they were drunk. He also explained that he didn't have to kill anyone, that was what the demon wanted and he was evil. Max could be good if he wanted to.

Sam saw that Max was hiding something and when he voiced it, Sam was shocked to his core.

"I know. The demon whispers to me all the time. He tells me how to strengthen my powers make them better. He told me how to get back at my folks, he comes to me in my dreams. He wants to help me be more powerful." Max was calm now.

"No, he's not. He's trying to make you evil like him. You have the choice; you can choose not to do this." Sam said, he could see the kid wasn't listening now.

"Doesn't matter. She has to die. He said I should, it will make me stronger." Max said.

"No, Max. It makes you a murderer and it makes you like him. You don't want to be like demon, you don't, I know." Sam pleaded.

"What is your name?" Max asked, curious what the man was called that was trying so hard to help him when he didn't need help.

"Sam, the other guys are Bobby, and the younger guy was my brother Dean. I have visions of people dying. I did some telekinesis before but it didn't work out well. It was hard to do." Sam was being honest with him, the kid deserved that much.

"It was hard for me to do too. It takes complete focus and control of your emotions to control it." Max explained sadly, he was starting to like this man, Sam. He was like him.

"Yours started at 23 years old right?" Sam asked, that was when his and Dean's started, on Dean's 23rd birthday. His started younger than 23 but that was only because Dean's had started so he being so tightly bound to Deans, he had to start his at the same time. He had his first one at 19.

"Yes. So yours started then too, I take it?" Max asked curious.

"For the most part. The telekinesis is new though." Sam said, he couldn't admit when he got his without exposing Dean's secret and he swore he wouldn't risk Dean that way. The demon couldn't know about Dean's abilities, he would kill Dean.

Max picked up the gun from Sam's waistband with his powers and sighed. "I'm sorry, Sam. I am. I like you. I wish you the best but I'm too far gone, I'm already one of his psychic kids, as you call us. I have accepted my powers and him. He's been a father to me when my own abused me. Maybe things would have been different if I had met you before but now it's too late."

"I want to be your friend Max, I want to help you." Sam pleaded.

"I do, too. I haven't had a friend before, I was too strange for that. No one wanted to help me or they didn't want to be my friend because I never quite fit in." Max admitted, desperately wishing he could have a friend, that Sam could be that friend.

"Then that's what I'll be." Sam smiled tentatively, "I'm your friend, Max. I'm your friend now. I'll help you if you let me."

Max smiled back weakly, "I'm glad you're my friend, Sam. Thank you for that, but it doesn't change anything." He suddenly used his power to throw Sam into a closet and pushed a dresser in front of it to lock him in. Sam banged on the door but was knocked senseless when the vision hit and it nearly killed him to see what it was.

_(Max walked into the room, gun in front of him floating toward the woman. Bobby grabbed her to pull her out of the way. Dean stands in front of her, hands gripping his head and blood on his face, pouring from his nose. "You have to go through me…owowowowowow! Max, I can't let you…oh, ohohoh! Do that!" Dean got out, apparently in the grip of a vision and barely holding it together. Max looked confused and a look of dawning understanding on his face which was suddenly overshadowed by hate as he looked at the woman behind Dean._

"_Move, Dean, I don't want to hurt you. I see what your brother was hiding downstairs, I felt it. He was protecting you. I won't tell the demon about you, I promise. Sam is my friend but I will kill her. So move!" Max says sadly but still levitates the gun to her head. _

_Dean jumps in front of the bullet as it sails for her head and it takes him between the eyes and he hits the far wall, dead with a trickle of blood coming from the wound in his head. His eyes gaze sightlessly ahead.)_

Sam screamed his fury and the pain built but he pushed through it and focused his fury at the door and it suddenly flew open, the dresser slamming into the far wall, and staying there. Sam continued to push past his pain and the nosebleed that sent blood all over his shirt front. He pulled himself to his feet and stumbled clumsily up the stairs to the bedroom. The door opened easily and he caught Max at the part where he saw his brother hanging on by a string in front of the woman and the man said he was Sam's friend and that Dean should move.

"If you're really my friend, you won't take away the only family I have left in the world. You won't leave me alone like that; friends don't hurt friends that way! He's the only person that really matters in this whole messed up place. The only good thing I have left in my life. Please Max, don't take him away from me, please!" Sam begged as he stumbled to Dean's side, touching him in the process, thanking whoever there was up there that liked him, that their vision was over before they touched, that would have been bad.

"I'm sorry they hurt you, Max, but killing us or them won't end the pain you're in. Nothing you do here will, and certainly not working for the demon. None of that will fix anything. That's what you really want, isn't it? For the pain to end?" Sam knew he was right this time; it was in the kid's eyes. He hoped this would end soon, He and Dean were being gripped by the migraines now and their noses were still bleeding worse than before. They were going to pass out soon, they could feel it. "I can help you, we can help you. We'll help any way we can!"

Max looked at them for the longest moment and then nodded. "You're right, Sam. This won't fix me, nothing can. I'm too broken to fix." He turned the gun on himself.

"No, Max, please no!" Sam pleaded and Max smiled, a serene happy smile.

"Thank you for being my friend, Sam. It was nice having a friend before I died. I wish I had met you earlier. We would have had more time to get to know each other." Tears were in the kid's eyes as he closed them and pulled the trigger, shattering his skull all over the wall behind him. His body fell to the ground limply and two seconds later, the boys collapsed onto the bed, unconscious and bleeding.

The stepmom and Bobby hurried to make sure they were okay. They were just passed out from too many visions in too close a time period and it had wiped them out. She helped Bobby get the unconscious boys to the car and situated. She thanked him for saving her and told him to tell the boys she was sorry about everything and thanks for saving her life. She knew she had let her stepson down and it was eating her up inside. Bobby nodded and said they better go before the cops came. She said goodbye and they pulled off. Bobby didn't feel the least bit sorry for her. She should have protected the boy but she did nothing. She helped shape him into the mess he had become. It was only Sam freely giving of himself and his friendship to the battered kid that had saved him and saved them all. Sam was so good inside and Bobby had never been prouder of him than at that moment. If the demon knew just how good that kid was at heart, he never would have picked him for this destiny. He had more light and goodness in him than Dean did sometimes, and that was saying a lot because Dean radiated light to everyone around him and at times, Sam outshone him at times like this, like the sun outshines the moon.

Bobby managed to make it to the room and it took a while to get the boys into the room. He laid them down and covered them up again. He knew they would be out for a while this time so he went to the office and paid for a few more days. He also got some groceries for the mini-fridge for when they woke up. He cleaned them up again and put the clothes on their heads.

They woke up two days later, and were fine. They were free of any effects and were starving. Bobby laughed and fixed them a bite to eat. Sam was sad though. He had gotten through to the boy but the boy had chosen to die and that broke his heart. He had so wanted to help him.

"You were his friend; that did save him." Dean said, holding his face up so Sam would look at him, "If you hadn't of been, he would've killed me and her. He died so the demon couldn't use him, you saved him from that."

"You're my world too, Sam. You're my brother and I will do what it takes to never lose you either. You will always be my brother, nothing will ever change how I feel about you, ever, I promise. What you said in that house, in that room, I feel the same way. I always have, Sammy. Never forget that." Dean continued, if he was forced to have a chick flick moment, at least he would make it count. Sam had earned the right to this by doing all he had done in that house and damned if Dean would deny it to him now.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam smiled brightly at his words, and Dean smiled back wider than before. Sam was happier, goal achieved. They happily ate the sandwiches and drank the soda. They felt better than they had in days!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, they were sitting in a motel room after talking to Ash about the demon and so far, they hadn't found out bupkes. Less than bupkes actually. The usual signs and omens, the psychic kids sometimes had their parent s killed in their nurseries when others didn't, there was no clear pattern there yet. So like they had stated before, bupkes. They were sitting in the room just relaxing when the vision hit.

They fell backward onto their beds and clutched their heads again. The vision began to play in their brain. Their brains and eyes were in pain as it did.

_The black man goes into the gun store and looks at a gun, chatting with the clerk, who he apparently knows. The guy hands him the gun, a rifle and some shell, to show him what he uses. He keeps saying okay dokey, and everything was going to be okay, except the boys felt that was not right, nothing was okay dokey and nothing was all right, as the man began to shoot everyone in the store then himself._

They had a moment to breathe when the next vision came on the heels of the other.

_(The girl looks down at the water so far below and doesn't want to jump, but has to do it. He said so. She says she believes she can fly, even half believes it, but truthfully, she doesn't think that at all. She does think she doesn't want to die. The man encourages the frightened girl with ," You know you can fly, don't you?"_

"_Yes, I do." She says in a trance but she knows it's a lie, she can't fly, she is going to die, and she has to do what the man says, he has commanded her to do it. She closes her eyes and smiles, and lets herself fly off the edge to her death below. The whole time her inside eyes are open, she is screaming, and she so doesn't want to die. She does it anyway, because that is what he wants, and she had to do what he said.)_

They felt the migraines come and it was much more intense this time. Apparently having two visions in a row hurts more than one. At least there was no nose bleed this time. They lay there panting and they closed their eyes against the pain, thankful the lights were off and there was no light to hurt their eyes. It had been weeks since their last vision and they had hoped there wouldn't be anymore. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon apparently, they thought, surely there was an end but not anytime soon.

Two hours later, Sam at least was up for moving so he headed to the bathroom for some Tylenol to make this pain die a little faster. He went to get some for Dean, too. He made his way there without the light; it felt better on his eyes. He didn't care if he stubbed his toe, if someone turned on a light at that moment, he would have shot it out, them too!

He felt his way there and squinted painfully when he had to turn on the light to get the pills and water together for them. The light burned into his eyes like fire but he did it anyway. He leaned his head down and closed his eyes to the light. The sink held him up for a while and he heard Dean wake up in the other room.

"You good, Sammy?" Dean asked, still recovering from that last vision, his eyes not hurting so much now.

"I'm good. You?" Sam said from the bathroom sink gulping down his Tylenol and grabbing Dean a couple with a cup of water.

"I'll get there, per usual." Dean said and tried to get up to go in and get the pills himself. He tried to brush aside the dizzy spell but he thudded back down on the bed, not wanting to risk moving too fast. He needed a few minutes to recover apparently.

Sam suddenly appeared in front of him, holding out the pills and the water which Dean took with a grateful smile. "Stay there, Dean. I think I'll join you." Sam plopped down beside him before he fell down. "Is it me or are they getting worse?" Sam's hand massaged his temples and then went to do the same for Dean, whose eyes were closed and trying to self-adjust the pain in his head. Dean sighed and let him do it, it was making the pain recede faster when Sam did it, apparently he was good at this part. Dean never could get the pain to go as fast as Sam could, it was just that simple.

They dialed Bobby's number and let him know about what they had seen. He was worried about them. They hadn't a vision in so long so he had thought it would be safe for them to go to the road house to get some information on the yellow-eyed demon. He had been wrong. They had been wandering around the house for weeks and they had cabin fever so he sent them on a mini-hunt to give them some time from the house. He should have known that was when the visions would kick in.

"These visions are gonna kill you boys someday." Bobby grumbles over the phone's speaker. They had called him about what they had seen and he was researching it for them as they spoke to him. He was concerned about them, again. "That and these seem vaguer than usual with the details, if you don't mind me sayin'." The boys nodded, they had noticed that too.

"Not if we get the yellow-eyed demon first. We know they have something to do with him, they're always tied to him, Ash did the research and figured that much out." Sam pointed out, still rubbing Dean's temples, his own throbbing in beat to some rock beat only it heard, a cross between AC/DC and 'Tearing Down The Walls' Dean was so fond of listening to. He would take care of his own pain once Dean's died down.

"Think that'll stop'em?" Bobby asked doubtfully, it wasn't likely but hey at least it was a plan.

"We can hope. Who knows what other freaky things we'll be able to do soon. Telekinesis is bad enough and we don't mind that one, too much." They had been practicing so it would hurt less, and it was working, although it still inspired headaches every time but hey, no other side effects, so they counted it as a win. "We so don't want to find out more, this power thing sucks, Bobby." Dean growled, and Sam nodded in agreement. He stopped rubbing Dean's temples when Dean tapped his fingers and motioned him to sit in front of him. Sam went to sit where he pointed to and let Dean rub his temples, the pain being stubborn so it forced Dean to press them a little harder and move his thumbs over the forehead and then to the bridge between his eyes where there was a permanent wrinkle at the moment. He relaxed into the rubbing and let the pain recede gradually under it. Bobby hung up and said he would look into it. They thanked him and said not to worry, they were fine now. He made an 'uh huh' sound but didn't force it. They did sound better now.

"This will end, Dean." Sam vowed, they were the vision twins and they hated it.

"Here's hoping." Dean tried a joke now that his headache was gone and his head felt fine. Sam moved his hands and went to sit beside him again, his headache now gone as well. They hadn't got the nose bleed this time; that was a blessing unto itself.

They stood up and grabbed their coats. The room key in hand they headed to the nearest pool hall to hustle some pool and get some drinks. They had a girl to save and they didn't have much time. They did however have time to get a drink and play some pool for one night. The events in the vision weren't due to happen for two more days, they knew that much and that drink was calling them like a damn siren with a megaphone, a really loud one.

The door clicked shut behind them and they locked it, making sure the salt lines were unbroken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash called with a name the next morning, Andrew Gallagher. He was one of the psychic kids. Mother died on ceiling when he was six months old, there were two of them, twins apparently, Ash had done some serious hacking into the files of his real mother to find that little tidbit out, it was a closed adoption so it was well hidden. They were adopted by separate couples, the other had a fairly normal life, no fire, no deaths but his twin, Andy, had. Strange. He lived in Stalingfield, South Dakota. That's where the visions had been and the boys promised him two cases of his favorite whiskey as payback for this. They had needed this intel so badly right now and they were grateful. Ash laughed and said they could pay him back one bottle at a time, if they wanted, as long as they drank it with him. They said it was a deal and hung up.

They called Bobby and told him what Ash had found. The man sounded relieved and asked if they needed some help. They said probably not but they would call if they did. He was worried about the vision thing, they were, too. They had to learn to deal with this by themselves, Bobby wasn't going to always be there to take care of them and these visions didn't seem to be dying out anytime soon. They both knew this was wrong thinking and that they needed Bobby but damned if their Winchester pride was enough to keep them from listening to that knowledge. They could do this, no matter how much it hurt.

They headed to Stalingfield, South Dakota an hour later. They loaded up quickly and Dean even let Sam pick the music, as long as it wasn't too girly. It was a long drive and they had to listen to something. He picked Bad Company, 'Bad Company' was the song he liked best. Dean had to admit it wasn't girly at all, not even a tiny bit. He turned it up and Sam said he'd buy the beers next time. Dean said that sounded good.

They drove off singing along to the music, off key and out of harmony, and the music never sounded better to them than it did at that moment. That was the way they liked it. It kept them in harmony, it kept them strong as brothers, and most of all, it kept them both good.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Finding Andy was easy, they went to a bar he had listed as an address for his mail. They knew he didn't live at the bar but it was a good place for a man to have his mail go when he was staying off the grid, tons of hunters did that with Harvelle's Roadhouse, Ellen's place. They let their mail go there and picked it up later. Hell, they did it with Bobby's. Their mail went there and they picked it up when they got home.

Anyway, they found out that the man had a way of deflecting bill collectors and other authority figures that came looking for him. He was in debt but no one was collecting a cent, no small feat in their eyes. The bus boy, Anson Wheems, ("Bet that's the brother, Dean. Sam telegraphed and Dean caught it, there was a resemblance to the pictures they had of Andy, Ash had given them to the boys when they stopped by to get the file he had put together on the guy before coming here.) He went on and on about how great the guy was and how awesome he was. He had gotten them backstage to a concert! The boys nodded to each other, both agreeing he was far too lucky in life not to have some psychic ability of some sort. Plus, the girl behind the bar, she was the one who thought she could fly in the vision.

"You take Anson, I'll take Andy." Dean said, he had to see what the hell was going on. Sam agreed but said if they were going to take long, they may have to switch. He wanted to meet Andy to see how much of a threat he was. It was either Anson or Andy doing it, he was sure of it.

"Just look for the van with the Barbarian queen, can't miss it." The girl chirped, innocent and smiling, clearly she was in love with Andy, they noticed Anson's eyes darken with jealousy and anger at her speaking and decided he had to be kept an eye on, a close one. He seemed to fit the bill for the killer perfectly, now they just had to find Andy.

The man was headed to the gun store, and he had just closed his phone. Sam saw Anson close his and smile, suddenly suspicious. He ran to store and pulled the door shut, locking it before the man could get to it. He put up the closed sign and now the man stood in front of the doors, blank and confused, fighting the power controlling him. 'Mind Control' Sam swore, he should have seen it! He spotted Anson on the phone again and the man was on his too. Sam did the only thing he knew, he opened the door and ran toward the black man as he hung up the phone. The Black man walked into the street, in front of an oncoming bus. Sam pulled him back in time and the man looked confused now. He was coming out of it. He looked around for Anson but picked the man's pocket anyway, and stole his phone, so Anson couldn't do it again when he wasn't around.

He was standing there when a vision hit but it was a brief one, he knew Dean was doing it too. He really hoped he wasn't behind the wheel when it hit. A strange sensation hit as he felt his mind suddenly connect to his brothers and saw he was just approaching the van on foot, "Wait! It's not him! It's Anson." Sam sent to his brother, he hoped this connection thing came with conversation, because he really needed Dean to hear him.

"It could be both of them!" Dean sent without realizing it, vision coming into his brain painfully. The connection clicked in their heads now, and they realized they had formed a telepathic link through the visions somehow, probably the same way the yellow-eyed demon had formed his with Max. The thought hurt Sam and he felt a phantom hand touch his shoulder, Dean's, they could send touches now too. "Sorry, Sammy. I know you hate what happened to him. Not your fault, bro." A phantom hand went through his hair, soothing his mind a little, Dean was trying to comfort him even while having a vision, so Dean he had to smile.

The vision grew painful and they held onto their mental connection to see if it worked like touch did. It didn't , there was no molten lava of agony at all, just the regular pain, strange they mused, maybe this was part of how their powers were supposed to work?

_The woman is using the gas nozzle to cover herself with gas, lighting it, saying it's okay, it will be alright, to the people trying to stop her. She burns up screaming in agony and dies a burnt husk on the ground._

The boys gasped as they felt the flames burn at them. Sam forced himself up and headed to the bar, stumbling drunkenly and not caring. He ran in and saw Anson on the phone again, saying to "pour the gas on yourself, soak it good. No, it will be fine, it isn't bad. Just do it." Sam walked up to the man and glared, blood on his face, rage visible, he was shaking and not just from the aftermaths of the vision either. He punched the man as hard as he could, sending him flying into the table nearby and broke his phone in two, stomping on it, hard and making sure to destroy it as much as he could.

The man on the floor glared back with hate in his eyes and ran out the back door. Sam watched and then sat down for a moment to assuage the pain. "Did we save her, Dean?" he sent and he felt a relieved feeling coming from Dean.

"Got her. The authorities are taking her in for observation but she seems to be coming out of it now. Mostly confused and scared. What did you do, bro? Whatever it was, it worked." Dean sent back, glad it had worked out this time.

"Punched the ass and destroy his phone as he was telling her to soak herself with gas. Didn't want him to get to the part where he told her to light it. He ran away pissed. Come get me, I'll get the girl and bring her with." Sam sent. He liked this new power, it made working together so much easier.

"Be there shortly, Oh, crap! Andy sees me, he's coming. Be there soon, might be bring him too." Dean said suddenly getting an idea. Sam agreed it was a good idea, reading the thought in Dean's mind. Wow, they could read each other's minds now, even better. Dean agreed with this, too.

"You okay, Sam? It is Sam, right? You were in here before with the other guys, asking about Andy." She said smiling and handed him a towel. He wiped off his face and tried to smile, it hurt to try.

"Yes, but I have to ask you something and you need to answer me fast. Do you love Andy?" Sam pushed her, there wasn't much time.

"Um, well, we used to go out." She stuttered, surprised.

"No, are you in love with him now? Yes or no?" Sam demanded, not being subtle in the least.

"Yes, I am." She said, "That matters to you why?" She was suspicious now and he didn't care.

"Then I need you to come with me. Andy is in danger and so are you." He took her phone away, in case Anson tried the phone hypnosis again.

"Who are you?" She asked concerned for Andy now.

"Someone trying to save your life and possible his. So are you coming or not?" Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door.

She put up some resistance but followed willingly enough, her face showing her concern for Andy.

(Dean's pov with Andy)

"I saw you following me, Dude." Andy said, leaning in to talk to Dean quietly. He looked annoyed.

"No, I'm just lost, trying to find Holford St." Dean tried to lie but the telepath saw it and glared.

"Nice car, man." He said, pupils getting larger as he flexed his power.

"Thanks man." Dean didn't like the way his eyes looked at all. His hand went to his gun.

"Can I have it?" Andy said his voice taking on a hypnotic quality that probably would have worked if Dean hadn't shared Sam's power's now. He looked confused when Dean's eyes hardened to emeralds and a gun pointed into his face.

"No, but you can get in, Andy. We have some things to discuss." He popped open the door and Andy got in the backseat, looking scared now. His power had always worked before. He just wanted to borrow it.

"No one 'borrows' my baby, Andy. Yes, apparently I am telepathic now. It's a new development really, really new. Not a bad power, by the way, I'm sure you figured that out yourself. So just sit back while we get my brother and your girlfriend, and maybe we can save your lives." Dean said showing Andy his gun one more time. "I don't want to shoot you but I have to do this. You going to behave or do I have to shoot you?" Dean's eyes smiled at him, coldness flickering there. He never teased when it came to shooting someone or something.

"I'll be good. Just get me to her, please?" Andy gulped, the man had a point. It was useless to argue with him.

"Why are you doing this?" Andy asked and the man smiled again not as coldly.

"We're saving your lives. It's what we do." Dean shrugged as he saw Sam out front holding a girl by the arm. She looked scared but she wasn't going anywhere, she stood there watching.

"Saving us from who?" Andy asked.

"Your brother." Dean spat, stopping the car so the others could get in. "He's already tried to kill the doctor who helped put you two up for adoption, and your birth mother, she is in the hospital under observation. He tried to get her to set herself on fire." Dean looked back at the man and smiled bitterly, "That brother of yours is dark-side, Andy, fucking all the way evil. The question is, will you join him? If you do, I will end you."

"Brother, I have a brother?" Andy was shocked.

Dean had to ask, "Does she know about your powers?" Sam was talking with the girl a second. Dean had asked him mentally to stall so they could talk for a moment. Sam was doing his job.

"No, and I don't want her to know. I love her. I have never used them on her or around her. Please, don't tell her! I won't go dark-side as you called it, I'm not evil, and I have never used them for evil purposes, promise. I won't ever, please don't kill me and please don't tell her about this! I can't lose her."

"What about your brother? He is going to kill her. We saw this in a vision, my brother and I. We can't let him do that." Dean's eyes got hard as he talked of killing. Andy saw he meant every word. This man killed for a living, a hunter? Not of animals though, something else much worse. Something like him and his brother.

"Not like you. Maybe your brother. We hunt the supernatural, protect innocent people like your girl that, like those people your brother almost killed. You have to choose, Andy, her or him." Dean hated to say it but it was true. No one should have to kill their own brother but this was different.

"Her, always her. Sure I want a brother but one like yours, not one like him if what you say is true. That isn't a brother. Blood don't always make you family, my adopted father taught me that. He loved me like his own. My brother, he isn't like that. He can't be allowed to hurt her!" Andy said, hating the words he was speaking. He had to save her, she couldn't die on him now.

"Good, now you see the truth of it." Dean sent a message to Sam to come on, they were done talking.

The girl got in first, holding Andy tight and kissing him hard, checking if he was okay. She asked what was going on and he said he would tell her later. They had to do something first, for her. She nodded, trusting him. She eyed the other two warily though, she didn't trust them. Andy said, "They're good guys. They're on our side." She looked a little less wary but still didn't trust them. The boys were okay with that, not many did trust them. They were hunters after all.

They headed to the dam and there was Anson, waiting for them. Dean told them to stay in the car and for Andy to hold onto her, Anson will try to kill her. He didn't say how but Andy had seen the vision memory in his mind and shuddered. He held her tightly and told them to go.

"So you were the ones that ruined my plans." Anson said, craziness dancing in his eyes.

"Yep, we're good at that." Sam said flippantly, he hated this guy, "How's the lip? Looks painful." He narrowed his eyes at the crazy man. He hoped it hurt.

Anson got pissed at that but repressed it, smiling again. Yep, a whole new level of nuts, they thought to each other.

"I understand why you went after the doctor and your birth mom, I do." Dean said and lied, he really didn't. He knew Anson saw he lied and didn't care. "But why the girl? What did she do to you?"

"He's mine. He's all mine! Not hers and not theirs. Certainly not yours. You all keep him from me, you all keep him from joining me. The demon said so, he whispered it to me. He said I need to join with my brother, so we can serve him." Anson ranted. The boys agreed, new level of crazy didn't even cover this guy.

"I will never join you! You're sick! You kill people. You have this gift and you kill with it! I'm not yours! I don't even know you." Andy said from behind him and they heard the Impala roar away. Andy had come to help and sent her to safety. They didn't mind, Andy would tell him where the Impala was when this was over. Anson eyed his brother in confusion, apparently he couldn't read his twin's mind at all. Andy was the more powerful twin after all, must be blocking him.

"I love you, I did it for you! They separated us, they took you from me!" Anson ranted and tried to get closer to Andy, the boys advanced. Anson tried to tell them to stop, his voice bouncing off their minds, not working. Apparently the power didn't work on them since they had demon blood too. Interesting. Dean let Sam know he already knew it, Andy had tried it on him before. Sam looked at the memory and laughed. The guy had balls, he had to admit. His brother had shot men for less, he admired Dean's restraint. Dean beamed proudly, 'Thanks, that's what I have been saying. Restraint is my middle name.' he sent and Sam chuckled sarcastically. 'Yeah right. Something's your middle name and its not restraint. Impala maybe.' Dean smiled, it was true. It would be Impala if he had a say.

They kept walking until they were behind Andy, backing him up if he needed them. Sam was going to grab the gun if he tried to shoot Anson. Andy couldn't do that to himself, he remembered shooting Madison and he didn't want Andy to go through that too. Dean sighed and drew his other gun. Sam wasn't going to let Andy shoot the guy, that much was clear. He would do it if he had to then.

Anson was now where the girl had been in the vision, standing on the side, backed there by his brother. Sam got Andy's attention.

"Andy, you have to let him down. You can't kill him. He's your brother." Sam pleaded. Andy was listening but upset.

"Why not? He was going to do it to her!" Andy shook now, angry at the thought. "Damn it, Anson, when you find out you have a brother, you look them up, you introduce yourself, you spend time with them. You don't try to kill people, and certainly don't try to make them part of some evil psychic army, so they can kill with you. You don't do that!" he backed up a little now and let his brother come back down. The crazy twin now tried to advance on his brother again.

"I had to, the demon said it was the only way we could be together. No one else would understand!" Anson approached Andy now, whose gun was lowering.

"What do you mean? We're brothers, we don't need a demon to bring us together." Andy said in confusion. The brothers got his meaning and shared a 'eewwwww!' moment. He didn't mean it in a brotherly way, no sirree! Andy caught their thought and now knew what the man meant. "We can't be together like that! Brothers, like these two, sure. But not like lovers or something. I should be flattered and I'm sorry if this hurts you but no way was that ever possible, Anson. Ugh, no! I'll be your brother though, if you let me. That is enough. Don't let that thing do this to us." Andy hurt now, he had a brother, maybe he could save him, he hadn't killed anyone yet, and that made a difference to him.

"But, I love you, I need you. they don't! None of them do! Not that girl, and not your new friends there." Anson said going to grab Andy, who was letting him close enough to do just that. "Please, brother, join me, we can be so powerful, you can't imagine!"

A shot rang out as Anson grabbed Andy and pulled him to him. "Yes I can imagine it but I don't want that kind of power." Andy said sadly, tears in his eyes as Anson slid to the ground, he went to his knees and cradled his brother's head as he lay dying. "You can't have it either. I have to save you from what that thing had planned for us, I have to. You can't do this anymore, Brother, you can't. I love you, Anson. I'm sorry it came to this." He stroked his brother's face and Anson's eyes fought to stay focused on Andy's.

"Me, too, Brother. I'm sorry, sorry for all of it." Blood was coming out the corner of his mouth now. His eyes were getting hazy. "Love you, Brother, Andy…" He choked on the blood and gasped.

"Love you, too. Brother, Anson." Anson went limp in Andy's lap and he began to sob, his heart breaking at have to lose his brother that he had just found, at having to kill him. The brothers watched helplessly as his shoulders shook and waited for him to stop.

Soon he composed himself enough to sniffle and stare down at the man. He got up, laying him gently on the concrete. "Help me here, please. Take his feet." Andy whispered, so full of pain it filled his voice. The boys took his feet. They got the body over the embankment and let it fall, into the thundering water below, washing away all evidence of what they had just done. Andy just stood there watching it disappear into water and sobbed soundlessly. The boys sighed and took him between them and walked him away, removing fingerprints and traces of themselves before leaving. They walked to the Impala and Andy looked up with red eyes.

"Don't worry, I will use my power to make them think it was suicide or an accident. They won't know about what happened." Andy said sadly, suddenly hating his powers and what they could do. They weren't fun, they were evil.

"You will, though." Dean said knowingly, he may kill but it bothered him every time he did it. Sam, too.

"Yeah, I will." He looked at the girl, waiting on the porch for him, relief written on her face, love in her eyes. "Don't think I'll use it much after I do that, though. It's not so fun to use now. It feels wrong."

Sam sighed in relief, Andy's power was dangerous to have, so easy to abuse, to become addicted to like Anson had done. He was glad his wasn't like that. Maybe killing the demon would take that power from him. He liked being able to help Andy that way.

"That's good, Andy, really good. That way we never have to come back." Dean smiled tightly, he didn't want to hurt Andy, he didn't want him dark as much as he didn't want Sam to go dark, or himself. He would share his light with him, too. "Call us if you need to talk, okay? Don't listen if the demon approaches you, he only wants to make you evil."

"Like he did with Max and Anson?" Andy asked, seeing these things in their minds and knowing the things the demon had done to them.

"Like that." Dean answered, just like that.

"I won't let that bastard near me. Never. I won't be like that, I choose to be like you two not them. Your way is better." Andy smiled and hugged them goodbye. He shook their hands. He ran to the porch, waving once to them halfway there and taking her in his arms, letting her know he was okay.

The boys got in and drove off, happy this time they were able to help someone, no one died but the bad guy. They liked that part most of all. The demon wouldn't get this one, he wouldn't get Sam either. He took Sam's hand and squeezed it briefly. Sam looked at him and smiled, he got the point. The demon didn't get either of them, ever. They'd kill it first, kill it if it tried.

They drove on to Bobby's but got hungry, so they when they saw a sign for a diner nearby, they drove that direction. They had earned a good meal and time to relax.

"Love you, Sammy. " Dean said as he drove looking for the place, "I got your back, Bitch."

"Love you, too. Dean." Sam said, seeing it hidden among some trees to the left, and pointing to it so Dean could pull in, "I will always have your too, Jerk."

He put the car into park and looked at Sam. "Go ahead in, I'll lock the car. Order me some pie, will you? Double bacon cheeseburger, if they got it, and fries, no salads today for me."

Sam laughed, "Okay, Dean, no salad. Coffee?" Dean nodded. He got out and headed to the diner.

Dean locked the door and headed in behind him. 'Dean!' echoed in his head suddenly and he ran into the diner to only be stopped in his tracks. Panic in his mind now.

There were bodies everywhere, blood everywhere. Sam was gone! Sulfur hung in the air like a perfume and he knew what had happened. He had taken his eyes off Sam for one damn second and the bastard had taken him! He ran out and called Bobby from the car. He headed for the roadhouse and prayed he could get Ash to help him find Sam, and fast.

He sent out thoughts to Sam but got nothing back, dead air. He caught a memory of the demon grabbing him at the booth entrance and a flash of light, that left everyone dead. Sam screaming for Dean in his head as the demon vanished with him. Sam was afraid. He will have to find a way to use it to wake him up and find out where he is.

They got to the roadhouse and were met with an awful sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The place was burnt to the ground. They carefully picked through the ashes but could find no sign of Ash at all, none. Damn where could they be? They got their answers when they heard guns cocking behind them and turned quickly to see Ellen, Jo, and Ash holding them at gun point looking scared as all get out. Their faces lit up with relief, victims and rescuer's alike. They ran toward each other, guns were put away, and the others held them tight, crying for the ones who didn't get out.

Apparently, Ellen, Jo, and Ash were in the emergency shelter getting some beer out. Ash was getting some documents from the secret safe he kept in there for the boys; he was getting ready to call them afterward to come by. Ellen was helping her mom with the beer when there were screams and an explosion. By the time they got there the place was a fiery ball and they had ran in time to avoid the demons as they flew off, not bothering to check for survivors, thank goodness. They had been sitting here trying to come up with a plan since then. They thought the demons had come back to check when they came upon them.

It was so great to see them alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was driving when the visions hit, and pulled quickly to the side before slamming into the steering wheel, convulsing and head flying every direction. Bobby turned the car off and pulled Dean down onto the seat, hold him down outside his door now. The others looked confused, and concerned.

Bobby instructed, "They have visions, the same visions. Long story, It will have to wait. Get me that cloth back there." Ellen grabbed it and then got out, opening the driver side door so they can stretch his legs out more. "Watch his tongue, Bobby, he could swallow it." She warned, coming around to Bobby's side, the others joining them. Ellen took his head so Bobby could stop the blood. She stroked his head and kissed his forehead lightly, "It's okay, Dean, we're here. Hang in there. Find Sam for us, Come back to us." She soothed him softly but he still convulsed harder now. "Ash, hold him down! Sit on him if you have to!" Ash obey and was soon sitting on top of Dean's legs and holding the seat for balance, Dean was like a bronco, bucking him off as hard as he could, shaking and moaning loudly now, pain all over his face, eyes clenched tightly.

Back in Cold Oak, Sam was doing much the same thing. Ava, Jake, and Andy holding him down. They were just as worried about him, trying to soothe him, watching his tongue so he didn't swallow it.

The visions poured in, and roared with pain this time. The boys clicked their connection in before the real pain hit and were able to think to each other now as they had their vision. It didn't make it hurt less but it was better than before.

_Ava stands in the room and goes to the window. She breaks the salt line with one finger. _

"_It's you. The one that keeps trying to kill me." Sam says, eyeing her and edging to the salt line. He almost reaches it when the demon pours into the room and goes straight for him. He puts out his hands like that will fight it off, keep it away. He feels a dark power pour out, so does Dean. It hits the demon, burning it up from the inside, sending it into the floor, leaving a smoking black mark on it. _

"_Yes, the others too. I've been here a while. I killed my boyfriend when he tried to make me stop using my powers. The demon told me I had to, he was right. He said I should embrace them and him, and I could be so much more powerful. I have visions you see, like yours. I don't have that annoying goodness stopping me from reaching my full potential, unlike you, a bright pillar of goodness that is such a disappointment to him, such a waste of potential. We would have made a good pair, you and I." her eyes glowed as she summoned another one and Jake appeared behind her, snapping her neck in a second. _

_Sam ran over and fixed the salt line. The demon that was trying to get in repelled now and flying off._

"_Not in this lifetime, Bitch." Jake muttered, eying her body, " You okay Sam?"_

"_Fine. Thanks for the save." Sam said relieved. _

"_So what is a demon, anyway?" Jake asked and they left the room._

_Ava lay dead on the floor._

Dean takes a deep breath but then a vision hits again, just as hard. The others eye each other in panic.

_They run outside and there he is, the demon. He says it's a contest. They stay and fight. The last one standing can leave. The group watches in horror as the demon approaches, backing up from him._

"_My money's on my favorite," the demon says, eyes on Sam, then shrugs "But then again, any of you will work too. Be back in couple days, folks. Oh, and Lily," The blonde flinches away from his scrutiny._

"_Your father and girlfriend say hi." The demon laughs out loud as Lily pales and looks like crying, apparently something bad went on there. The demon vanishes, leaving his evil laughter to echo through their heads and in the air around them. _

_Sam looks at the large bell in the middle of town, white and old, an old oak tree on it. _

Both Sam and Dean wake up and groan, unable to move and hurting all over. Their shirts are bloody.

Dean is being helped by Bobby, Ellen, Ash, and Jo.

Sam being helped by Jake, Lily, Andy, …and Ava. He has the presence of mind to push her hands off him and growl at her, pissed.

They both pass out from the agony in their brains. 'You okay, Dean?' Sam sends, worried about him, knowing he had the same visions. 'I will be, Sam, I know where you are now. I'm bringing the Calvary with me. Hang in there, don't let that Ava chick near you, she's with him.' Dean sends back, worried about Sam.

'Don't worry, that Bitch is going down.' Sam snaps back to Dean.

They both slip away but the connection remains, pulling them together. The way it always does.

"I know 'wr' e' is, b'by." Dean mutters as he drifts out, "C'ld Oak, O'k'h'ma. D'mn th'r. Oth'rs too. S'v s'mmy'" He is out now, feeling nothing but the peace of the connection buzzing between their minds, pulling them closer. Sam is not alone, Dean is there in that peace. Dean is not alone, Sam is there as well.

The others clean him up as best as they can and move Dean back into the backseat between Jo and Ash. Ellen takes shotgun and Bobby drives. They drive to Cold Oak, Oklahoma as fast as they can. It is only a few hundred miles away, they will make it in time; they're sure.

The others pick up Sam and carry him inside. Jake and Andy keep Ava away from him. They saw the look he shot her when he woke up and trusted the man's instincts. She had something to do with his visions, and it was bad. They would be keeping an eye on her. "Come on, Lily." Andy encourages the shyer girl, get us a cloth and wet it would ya? Could you help us make him more comfortable?"

The girl smiles, probably for the first time in a long time from the looks of it, her face having trouble holding it in place. She grabs the cloth and does what they asked.

"Don't listen to that thing, Lily. It lies." Andy smiled at her, sending good feeling to her mentally, seeing if he could do it. He didn't want to use his power, but he had to try something to help her, she was suffering so much.

"No, it was the truth. I touched them both and they dropped dead." Lily said, tears in her eyes, she had killed them with one touch; she hadn't meant to, it just happened.

"You can lie with the truth, Lily; people do it all the time." Jake, a soldier from Afghanistan knew this from personal experience. "He wanted to hurt you and the truth was the best way to do it. You can't let him beat you. Evil shouldn't win. Just because your power is evil doesn't make you evil. Ask Andy here, he told me about his and it seems pretty evil to me, but he's a nice guy so that suits me fine."

"What yours?" Lily asked, feeling a little better, less of a freak now.

"Mind control. Don't worry; I don't use it often…anymore. Some friends showed me it could be abused if I let myself do so. It feels dirty to me now. I don't like the darkness in it. I don't think I have enough light in me to fight it if I did use it. My friends do but I'm pretty sure I'm not as strong as them." Andy admitted.

"Don't sell yourself short, little man." Jake said, patting his shoulder. "You got more light than you think, if you can see the truth and do what you did, stopping the darkness from getting to you. It takes a lot of light to do that, courage too."

"You, too?" Andy asked, Jake and Lily nodded.

"I'm glad you're here." Lily said, smiling a little more now. "I'm so freaking out right now."

"We're not going anywhere." Jake assured her, as Sam slept on oblivious to their conversation.

He reached out a mental hand and found Dean's mental hand. The two hands held tight and they smiled in their sleep. They were going to be fine.

Ava watched them with calculation in her eyes. They were onto her now, somehow they were suspicious of her now. She would have to be careful now.

First, she had to get rid of the tall guy. He knew too much, he could win the contest, he was the one to beat anyway. She could feel his goodness from across the room. He would stop her from hurting the others, Jake, too. Sam had to go first, he was the biggest threat, then Jake. The boy would be easy. The girl, well, she was freaked out enough, she could kill her easily.

She slipped away and hid. They were wrong when they said they weren't going anywhere.

They were all going to die.

She smiled coldly as she lay down to rest in the basement of a nearby house.

The others watched over their patient, never leaving their sides except to lay salt trail at the windows. Andy found some in the kitchen, a huge bag of it. Lily was careful to not touch Sam's skin as she replaced the cool towel over them. She felt good here. These people accepted her and she would help them fight the demon. They were her friends, it felt good to finally have some.

The people in the Impala stopped at a motel for a few hours and got some rooms. Bobby took watch over Dean and the others got one to share. Dean was still out but Bobby had assured them, he would be fine. He just needed to rest. They were close now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's chapter three. They are going to help Sam in Cold Oak. The boys are sleeping off their visions. The others are safe and sound.

A fight is coming but this time, they may win it.

I know I slipped a few more powers in on them but it was a good addition to the story and the boys can handle them, I'm positive. They are the shining heroes who win in the end so, Yeah, I cheated and gave them an advantage. I like them and want them to win this.

Stay tuned for Chapter four.

Sorry for the length but I have a writing virus and it's hard to stop once I get started. Yes, I altered certain key events in the original story but this is an alternate universe storyline so I can do that. It's better my way, trust me.

Please review.

(No, Sam will not go dark-side in this fanfic nor will Dean. They will be the knights in shining goodness armor that I believe they are deep down. I won't make them dark in this one. I will keep them pure as I can. They may suffer a lot but no, no dark-side or demon-ness for my boys, no sirree!)


	4. Death of the Demons

Plot: Sammy is taken to Cold Oak and has a couple visions. He meets the other kids like him and now they are all in trouble. Add in some more hunters and you got the mixture for a real mess.

Let's see how they deal with it.

Oh, did I forget to mention that the boys discover something about Demon blood and they don't like what that is at all?

No Wincest, though it sounds like it at the end, it's not really. There is a lot of language in this one, so please forgive me that.

Read on if you like the story so far, this covers the showdown at Cold Oak and up to where they meet Ruby, who really pulls a nasty trick on them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam woke up suddenly to find the others hovering over him. His eyes automatically looked for Ava and when he didn't see her, he practically jumped out of bed to look for her. Strong hands pulled him back down. His eyes still shifted around to look out the window, scanning for her, anger in his eyes.

"Ava." Sam growled in fury as he turned to look at the people around him. "Where is she?"

"She took off after you passed out. You really reacted badly to her like she was a threat or something." The tall black man in the soldier uniform talking to him held out his hand, "Oh, I'm Jake, by the way. You a soldier, too, huh? What branch?" Jake had noticed the way the man reacted and he was definitely reacting like one. His reflexes were better than Jake's even, honed to perfection, the battle readiness tensing through his body and most of all, his instincts were so damned attuned to his environment and every threat in the area, like he could anticipate them easily without trying hard, special forces probably, well-trained special forces, maybe black ops.

"Not a soldier. I'm a Hunter." Sam smiled now, not sensing a threat anymore.

"Hunter, as in deer and elk?" Lily asked, he didn't sound like it was something easy like that though.

Both Sam and Andy shook their heads no.

"My brother and I hunt down the Supernatural. Like the demon that brought us here." Sam explained. The small group looked worried.

"Like werewolves and vampires, those things are real?" Jake was amazed.

"And will kill you in a second given the chance." Sam answered their unspoken questions, "Yes, demons are real and they come up from Hell and possess humans, do bad things. My brother and I hunt them down and fight them, and sometimes even manage to save a few lives as well."

"Good to know. Is Ava possessed?" Lily asked, the girl had started to act weird right after Sam jerked away from her.

"No, she's just a psychic bitch that's going to try to kill me, you guys too." Sam growled and tried to sense if she was around or if he could see her. "Andy, we need salt at every doorway and window, every vent or opening to this building. Jake, got something for me to write on and with?" Jake pulled out a small notebook and a pencil and handed to him. Sam drew the symbol for him and handed it back. "We need to paint or something to draw this symbol at every window and doors, carve them in if you can. Demons can't cross this, it's a protection symbol, white magic of sorts." Lily went to get the paint she had found earlier under one of the sinks. There were two small cans of red paint, one for each of them. Lily used the paper to carve symbols in the window sills of the windows in the room they were currently in and went to do the others while the guys did the doors and vents. Andy salted all the entrances and entry points of the house for them, Sam double checked it and was satisfied it would hold. He patted Andy on the back proudly and smiled at him. Andy smiled back.

The small group sat down to eat some crackers and sardines they had found in a cupboard. They sipped the water they had got from the well outside. They figured that some of the other kids she had killed had left the food there and felt guilty for enjoying them when someone had to die so they could eat. Ava had to pay for doing those things, Yes, she did.

"So what's your power, Sam?" Jake asked.

"I get Death Visions. I get visions of people dying though they are usually tied to the yellow-eyed demon, that's the one that kidnapped us and put us here. I can do some telekinesis and developed a telepathic link with my brother recently, not sure how it with other people though. You?" Sam asked, Jake seemed like a normal soldier to him.

"Superstrength. It started a few months ago. I was in Iraq earlier yesterday and suddenly I was here. I suppose I freaked out then Ava approached me and then the other two showed up, and suddenly you were there , twitching on the ground. We tried to help you and that's all I got so far." Jake shook his head in disbelief, "You said a demon brought us here? What demon?"

"Azazel, the yellow-eyed demon. He's the one that made us these psychic kids to begin with. He came to us when we were six months old and bled in our mouths, tainting us. I didn't know this before." Sam sighed and looked down. "My brother got hurt on a hunt and I gave him a transfusion to help save his life but instead made him like me. He shares my power, my tainted blood, and the curse."

"Anyways, you probably want to know about why we're here. That's what my visions were about when I was on the ground before. The first one was of Ava trying to kill me after telling me she killed all the others. Dude, she is dark-side, so dark-side it is beyond Evil." Sam explained, leaving out how he ganked the demon with his mind, that would just spook them and he didn't want that. "Then I had another one where the yellow-eyed demon came to us and we were in the street and told us this was a Battle Royale where we kill each other until only one is left, and that one will lead his Hell armies to the World and over run and kill everyone. Ava is jockeying for that job." Sam looked at Lily, smiling slyly, "He's afraid of you for some reason, the question is why. What is your power, Lilly? Why does it scare him shitless?"

"I have Death Touch. When I touch someone's skin, they die. Not sure why or how but it happens. It kicked in months ago for me too. First my Dad and then my Girlfriend. I didn't know what it was at first until they died after I touched them. I just freaked and ran after that. The demon whispered in my head, told me what my power was. Said he could use me. I told him to go to Hell and if he came near me, I would try the power out on him." She sighed sadly, smoothing nonexistent wrinkles out of her pant legs. Tears shimmered in her eyes, self-loathing filling her.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. You see, the blood gave us powers and when they show up, they kind of just come out and can hurt people. Not mine of course but it can." Sam explained, looking fondly at Andy, "It kicked in when we hit 23 years old." He turned to look Andy in the eye, eyes deadly cold and serious. "I already know yours, Andy. You aren't using them anymore, are you? We have enough to deal with right now without having to deal with you too. We warned you what would happen if you did." Sam's eyes bore into Andy's and Andy looked terrified of him at that moment.

"No, I'm not using them anymore, I swear! " Andy backed up as Sam walked toward him, eyes wide with fear and terror. Sam scared the crap out of him right now, and he didn't want him to kill him.

"What would you do if he did?" Jake had to know what Sam meant to do to the boy if he did. Sam was psychotically terrifying right now and Jake had to know why.

"I'd have to kill him. I would do it if I had to." Sam said making effort to calm down now. "You haven't seen what his powers can do, we have! Trust me, it's better he doesn't use them. I can't let the demon get his powers on his side, he would kill us all with a thought, a wish, a passing whim even. One push and he could make you do what he wants and do it with a fucking smile on your face, make you think it was your idea." Sam tried to soften his expression but his eyes stayed hard. "I don't want to have to kill you, Andy, I like you."

Andy nodded, still afraid of him.

"What exactly do you do, Andy?" Lily asked, the others knew but she obviously didn't.

"I can use mind control, make people do what I want just by telling them to. They have to do it whether they want to or not. I can also put thoughts into people's heads and make them think they are their own thoughts. I can read minds too." Andy explained. Sam and Jake eyed him coldly, that killing look in both their eyes now while Lily just looked freaked out by him.

"Are you using it, Andy?" Sam asked, regretting he may have to hurt Andy if he went dark-side, if he let his powers be turned to use by the demon.

"No! Of course I'm not. I know how evil it is now. Besides it doesn't work on him or his brother, so it may not work on any of you guys, not sure really." Andy sighed, he had not meant to scare them, he had wanted them to like him.

"Make sure to keep it that." Jake growled, this kid in his head? Not going to happen. He'd kill him first.

"It's cool, Andy, we get it. You have a freaky strong power that you are right to not use. If that demon got a hold of you and got you to work for him, it would get stronger, stronger than anyone else's on the planet. It would either turn us into slaves or kill us all. That is scary. But, Andy, you're a good kid with a good heart, not a drop of evil intent in you. You shine with goodness. You have to hang onto that." Sam hugged him and Andy relaxed now, Sam was just being careful. "You're my friend, Andy. Nothing will ever change that." He thought of Max Miller and was glad this had not turned into a repeat of that. Max had killed himself after realizing it was too late for him. Andy had caught himself in time to pull back from that precipice, Sam was going to make sure he stayed as far from that precipice as he could now, Andy deserved to live.

"You'd still kill me, wouldn't you, Sam, if I did that dark-side thing, even if I'm your friend, even if it hurt you to do it and killed a piece of your heart and soul to do it." Andy tried not to let the fear hit again, he already knew the answer and didn't disagree with it at all.

"Yes, Andy, I would still kill you." Sam admitted,a little sadly now, knowing the price but knowing it would be necessary. He would pay that price to save Andy, he would pay it to save the World from what he would do to it. Sure it would hurt but that had never stopped him before.

"I won't go dark-side, Sam, Jake, Lily. I won't." Andy said softly, a weak smile on his face, sadness filling him, losing control of his power, letting the demon turn him into a weapon, would cost him so much more than it would benefit him. He would lose everything if he did. He would lose his fiancée, his friends, his new home that awaited him once he got out of this town and back home. It was too high a price to pay, he would die first. "I just want to get out of this alive; all of us get out of this alive."

"We may need him to use his powers, Sam. To fight that demon and Ava, it will take us all using them in unison to do it. You know that." Jake argued and gave Andy's shoulder a light squeeze. Andy relaxed a lot now. Lily came up and blew him a kiss, bumping her head into the padding on his jacket, careful to not touch him with her skin.

"Yeah, Andy, we're your friends, we'll help you fight that thing. Just don't use it on us, unless we need to train it up a bit, which, as much as I hate it, may be necessary to do since the demon isn't going to just stand there for us to kill him. We may need Andy to slow him down enough to kill him with the mind thing. What? It's not the worst plan in the world!" She looked around as they stared at her if she had just grown a second head, a really ugly one that was spitting acid right now.

They eventually looked away and looked like they were thinking about what she had said. Both men sighed in resignation.

"It is a good plan." Jake was forced to admit eying Andy, "It may give us enough of an edge to kill the bastard."

"Yes, Lily, that is a good plan." Sam agreed and sighed again. "Come here, Andy, sit here." Andy complied. "If we do this, training it up enough to help you hold the demon still or slow it down, you have to fight to not let it go dark. If you feel it grow dark, you shut it down, and we'll try again later. Understand?" Sam's hazel eyes watched Andy's own, gently prying into them.

"I understand. I don't want to do this but if I can help, just tell me what you need me to do. I won't do it if I feel it going dark or evil. I won't do that." Andy said and they all nodded, agreeing that if that happened they wouldn't push him to help them. They would find another way if that happened.

"Well, we should work on that then." Sam said, eying the others. "It won't work on me at all so I can't help with it. He will have to try on you guys."

"Try me." Jake said stepping in front of Andy. "Just not anything too stupid, huh? I don't want to cluck like a chicken or anything."

And so the training began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam reached out to Dean with his mind and Dean caught it, waking up with the others around him and holding him up now. He felt Dean's relief and smiled, relieved now himself. "You okay, Bro? Those were doozies!"

'Yeah, tell me about it. Who was the bitch?" Dean asked, Bobby gave him questioning look and he nodded, Bobby smiled in relief, knowing Sam was speaking with Dean now and that meant he was okay.

"Ava, she has mind power over demons it seems, maybe like mine, not sure." Sam thought to his brother, "Be careful, she's still out there. We demon-proofed a store here in town. She hasn't shown up yet but I can sense her, so she's still around. You know where we are now?"

"Yeah, caught that with the visions. I'm bringing the Calvary so hang in there, we're coming. Not far now. A couple hours at most. I passed out and lost us some time, had to hole up at an abandoned house off the road to recover first, I was pretty out of it." Not to mention bloody and the constant mind-melting migraines.

"I had those too." Sam admitted reading the thought as he thought it. "We're formulating a plan here, too. We're at Jenkin's Mercantile, at the front by the large glass storefront windows, park behind there. We'll let you in." Sam was happy now, Dean was coming with help, he would help.

However, that was about when the demon was coming and that was cutting it close time-wise.

The others watched him when he turned to focus on them. He had apparently been so focused on talking to Dean that he had caught their attention and they had been waiting for him to finish the telepathic conversation.

"Is he coming?" Andy asked and explained he was probably contacting Dean right then, mind to mind, being able to feel it working even when not using his powers, he could sense it as soon as it kicked in. The others admitted they had felt it a little too. Apparently what other powers they may have in there let them sense psychic shit too without knowing they were doing it.

"Yeah, soon. He said to look for him and he's bringing help. He was out of it, too. "

A couple hours later, they were staring out the window watching for the Calvary when they heard the rumble of her engine approach. They all stood and headed for the door. When they got out to the boardwalk, they saw Ava standing at the end of the street, her eyes black with power, demon smoke forming a writhing wall of black smoke behind her. Sam saw the car stop and ran to stand in front of it, the others following suit. He put out his hand and the others ran to help the others out of the car as fast as they could.

Dean came to stand beside him and took the hand Sam was holding out and pulled it down to their sides, pulling them to where their shoulders pressed together and held out his free hand toward the sight before them, Sam followed suit and they stood there. "What are we doing here, Sammy, what's the plan?" Dean asked, confused at what Sam was doing at the moment but willing to follow his lead, always willing to back his brother's play. "That the bitch?" Dean's eyes turned to look at the approaching woman and the cloud.

"That's her." Sam said, "You trust me?" Dean grinned and nodded. "I figured what I did in the vision would work here, keep the others safe at least. Wanna try? It will hurt like hell but it may work. We can kill them with our minds, I remember how I did it. It's like the telekinesis except we push it into the demons and use it to pull apart their particles and burn them up. Oh, we might have some pyrokinesis in here, too. Just figured that out. Wow."

"Pyrokinesis?" Dean asked, not knowing what that meant.

"Create or use fire to psychically kill things, like the demon did with Jess and Mom. Not proud to have it, I have to say." Sam looked unhappy at this revelation but didn't have time to dwell on it right now.

The others were frozen in fear at the approaching demon cloud and the woman in front of it.

"Focus on the demons and think really hard about destroying them for good. That should do it." Sam advised grimly, concentrating on his power and feeling Dean do the same thing.

"Damn, Sammy, you make it sound so simple and easy." Dean drawled sarcastically, teasing him while they suddenly felt it start flowing through their linked hands and the touching parts of their bodies.

Both men eyed the demon cloud with narrowed eyes and fury.

"It's gonna hurt more than any visions we've ever had, man." Sam said and flinched as the power built from a buzz to a steady hum like electric made, making him nearly vibrate on the spot, He could feel Dean doing the same thing, a soft 'Oh!" escaping his mouth, now opened in surprise as the power filled them, reaching into their heads, becoming painful, like they were holding lightning inside themselves now rather than a humming electric power.

"Ain't that always the way. It never easy with demons. I can take it, Sammy, don't worry. We got this the way we always do, together we are stronger." Dean tilted his head to from side to side before thrusting it forward to drive his gaze into the demon cloud with a new determination, lips pressed into a thin line, "What about her?" He ground out, his voice layered with power as he spoke, so much power in that voice, barely contained.

"Her? We kill her." Sam snapped, his head out to the cloud and lips pressed together as well, power in his voice, echoing in it and filling that voice.

The demons suddenly poured toward them like a tidal wave. The boys let the power pour from them and sent it to destroy and kill the demons, to rip them apart and to burn them up. They sent it out and felt it leap out like lightning shooting of their hands. Dean turned and saw the others frozen, staring at the demons and looking like they wanted to help fight.

"Jake, get them inside now! Go, we got this!" Dean shouted at the black man and that seemed to get them moving. The small group ran toward the store while the demons were almost upon them. They managed to get them inside and Jake told the others to lock the door, choosing to help the boys fight Ava instead. He watched on as the men used their powers and was awed by them. He watched Ava for an opening to maybe get to her, maybe kill her for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The power shot out of them, blue lightning shooting across the sky, hitting the demons and burning them up as it touched them, eventually connecting the blue lightning strikes to each other and a blue wall of power shot up, fortified further by the blue lightning still shooting out of their hands. The demons hit the wall and were burned up while the men screamed in agony as more of their power shot out and kept the wall up. The blood poured from their noses and mouths now. The power poured out of them hotter than before, it felt like it was tearing them apart, particle by particle, shredding them. It hurt so damn much more than the visions had ever hurt them, it felt like it was killing them.

Ava was shaking with rage and fury now, her black eyes full of hate and she was shaking with power, her focus narrowed onto the blue wall of power and nowhere else. Jake ducked as more demons shot toward the wall, ignoring him thankfully. He grabbed her head, twisting it around and breaking her neck, killing her instantly. He looked to see if it had stopped the demons but saw it hadn't. The boys' eyes were glowing like white light now, like burning phosphorus, almost blinding him to look at them. Their power shot out into the blue wall in a steady feed and thick flow. They were bleeding and in pain. With each scream of agony, he could hear the power in them and it sounded like it was killing them. More demons flowed toward them from every direction now, faster and in larger groups now. He ran into the store and locked the door behind him, praying they wouldn't die or that the demons would go at least go away now that Ava was dead.

The boys could have told him that would never had happened, not to them. They were Winchesters. They weren't that lucky.

Soon after, the demons did stop coming and the boys looked around, maintaining the wall a moment longer before pulling the power back into themselves, making them fall to their knees, crying out in soul crushing agony as the power poured back into them too fast and they could only endure it until it was settled back into them before letting go of each other's hands. Then they collapsed in bloody heaps on the ground and slipped into unconsciousness. The others ran out of the building, worried and scared for them. Jake pulled Sam's head into him and checked for a pulse. Bobby and Ellen were checking over Dean. Both men were alive and their pulses were erratic but they were alive. They were still out of it though and the others suspected that they weren't waking up soon.

They prayed they would be okay.

Jake and Bobby helped get the boys inside and laid them out on two cots, Sam's former bed and the one that they had found and put next to it. Once they were laid down, Ellen removed the bloody shirts and the others got some soapy water to clean them off. They covered them up and applied cool cloths against their heads. They sat back and worried, hoping they would wake up this time. That show of power was worse than anything they had seen, awe inspiring but looking like it was killing them.

Bobby and Ash fortified the protections, although the salt was enough to keep out the demons. Bobby touched the Colt in his belt and felt comforted. The demon was coming and the boys were maybe brain-dead and unable to help. They needed those boys and they needed those powers of those to stop him, because that demon would bring back up, lots of it. This gun could kill it but not all of them. Bobby meant to kill the demon with it if it was the last thing he ever did. It was the other demons he would bring with him that worried Bobby.

They felt the building shake and looked out in fear. Demons were slamming into the building seeking entrance and finding none. This didn't stop them from trying though.

Bobby tossed a bag at the others all of them. "Here, take this Henna ink and copy the tattoos those boys have on their chests, down to the last line and dot. This means you guys, too. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Andy, Jake, Lily, too. Done got mine months ago, so that's not a problem. Can be small but has to exact. There are several brushes in there, do each other's tattoos at the same time, it will go faster that way."

The others got started, using the boys' tattoos as the original pattern. They were done in a few minutes. In the meantime, the demons hammered the building steadily and they all prayed it would stop soon. Bobby wasn't holding his breathe, demons were stubborn things, they wouldn't stop until they all were dead. Except for Sam, of course, he would be their 'new World leader' or be killed for not doing it. He hated that thought and swore to do what it took to prevent that, if the building held up against the demons, that is.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jake, do you think when the demon is dead that my touch thing will go away?" Lily asked hopefully.

"I hope so. This power crap sucks." Jake growled and Andy agreed.

"It's up to us, guys. They did their part. We got to try now." Jake said grimly, hoping they weren't in a coma or brain-dead, or something. Just because the bodies were alive, didn't mean they couldn't be dead that way. Jake switched into soldier mode immediately. The demons weren't letting up on the building.

"Not so fast, son. We're coming, too." Bobby pulled out the gun, holding it out to Jake. "You're gonna need this."

Jake looked it over, palming the old pistol, "No gun can kill that thing."

"This one can. It can kill anything, one of a kind." Bobby's eyes were hard and flinty now. "Ladies, Ash, watch them, they're going to be out a while. I just hope they come out of it." Bobby resolutely did not say, 'coma' but they all were thinking it might be true. They sure loved those boys.

The tattoos were dry now and permanent so they pulled their shirts back on.

As they were buttoning up, they saw him and stiffened. A man was emerging from the demon clouds attacking the building. The demons were receding back to the demon and floating behind him now. The man had yellow eyes and an evil grin. They knew it had to be the demon and looked at Bobby.

"What's the plan?" Jake asked with his eyes on the demon.

"It's your game, son, you started this quarter, you call the plays." Bobby said evenly. It was their battle, he wanted their input.

"Well, I was thinking me and you," He motioned to Bobby. "We're the diversion, catch his attention."

"Bobby." Bobby said taking his hand, shaking it quickly.

"Jake." The black man said.

"Andy, try to use your power to stop him or slow him down. It's not evil if you use it on him. We won't treat you different, we need your help. Lily, try to use our diversion to grab him and hopefully kill it. We'll shoot it as you hold onto him. You ready?"

Everyone nodded and headed out the door. The others watched out the window as the demons went toward the psychics and Bobby, and were repelled by the protective charms on their skin. The yellow-eyed demon stared at the three men approaching him, his eyes on them all, seeing them as threats.

He however decided the older man in the cap was no threat but the others were. He ought to know, he gave them their powers. He created a cardinal sin that most evil things did when it came to Hunters, 'Never Underestimate a Hunter, It will get you killed.'

Andy pushed his power at the yellow-eyed man ordering him to stop with a voice pouring out its hypnotic power. This only muddled the demon's thoughts, confusing him as he fought against it, making him weaken his focus. He fought against that hypnotic command as the full onslaught of Andy's power hit him, Andy putting all of himself into it now, bleeding from the nose and in pain, but not letting up and pouring it all at the demon. Jake ran into it and began punching it, trying to tear it apart with his bare hands. Lily ran up and jumped onto his back, clamping her bare hands onto his head, her eyes hard and angry.

The demon went to pull her hands off but at that moment, two things happened: 1) a large blue wall of power shot up locking out and burning up the demons attacking the psychics and Bobby, and 2) the demon began to shriek in fury and pain. They all turned for a second at seeing the wall shoot up to see the boys being held upright by their friends, heads pressed into the glass and hands joined and held out in their direction. Their eyes glowed and blood poured from their faces in wide streams, their faces crying and clenched in agony, concentrating on their friends that were going after the demon at the moment.

They didn't waste the boys' show of power. The demon screamed as Lily's touch, Jake's strength, and as Andy's mind control weakened it while Bobby took aim with the Colt and shot it in the head, right between the eyes. Smoke drifted from the wound. They hung on for dear life as the body began to writhe and pitch like a bronco on steroids in a rodeo as orange light shot through it, showing its skeleton each time, much like a shadow puppet show does, flickering brightly inside, its skeleton shadow showing. Once the demon stopped moving, they let go, seeing it was finally dead.

The demons attacked again, now an aimless uncontrolled mob, and they were killed by the blue wall as they went after the men and the girl. Not one demon ran off, they all just attacked and wanted to kill them and the people in the building. Blue lightning bolts shot out of the wall, striking every last one, and then there were none left.

The boys cried out in agony, and the wall was suddenly gone, along with the boys, unconscious and out like a light. They were put back on their cots and cleaned off. Their friends were now thinking 'coma' again but not saying. As if not saying it would make it any less true. The boys were in comas for a week afterward.

"Damn!" Jake gasped out, tired to the bone but managing to grab Andy as he passed out and almost hit the ground. Lily lay on the ground and panted from exertion. All were pooped but proud, Bobby noticed. Jake got Andy in while Bobby helped Lily, after Jake warned him with 'Watch her hands, we don't know if her death touch is gone yet.", avoiding her skin by letting her drape over him as she lay on the ground and grabbing her shirt to keep her upright. They got them in and laid them down on a pallet of blankets, and then Jake joined them, next to Andy, and slept. Ash and Bobby got the generator working and found some food and first aid supplies while the ladies got Andy cleaned off and made sure he was okay.

The four hunters spread out their own sleeping bags and took turns keeping watch, in case the demons showed again for revenge. Jake was even able to take a shift once he recovered and rested. They watched the others sleep and prayed they would wake up. Their hearts rejoiced that the demon was dead and they hoped their powers would be, too.

They left town the next day. It took two trips to get them all to the next occupied town. They rented three rooms, doubles for a few days. Jake and Bobby had to help carry the boys and Andy in. Bobby and Ellen stayed with the boys while Jo stayed with Andy. Ash stayed with Jake, sharing a room.

They then waited to see how the demon's death affected the psychic kids, as they called them. Turns out the results were mixed.

Jake was still stronger than normal but not as strong as he had been. Lily's death touch was all gone and she even petted a cat to test it. It was the only thing she could find to test on. (Sadly they couldn't find a single rat to test it on in the entire place.)

Andy could still hear other's thoughts easily but not control them or tell them what to do or think. Hey, Missouri did that already, so they weren't worried. He was a 'normal' telepath now.

Sam and Dean still had visions but these merely showed people in danger, not dying, plus they didn't hurt as much and didn't come with nose bleeds. The telekinesis was gone but the mind link between them still worked as well as it had before. They could pull demons from people and do the whole blue power wall thing but that did come with excruciating pain and nosebleeds so they wouldn't be using those powers unless they absolutely had to. The biggest difference was their eyes.

Their eyes were a hell of a lot different now. Their eyes glowed softly now, just a little more than was normal, and they ended up sharing eye colors now. Sam's eyes glowed and were still hazel but with bright green around the outside of the hazel. Dean's eyes glowed but were still green but with a hazel blue ring around the outside. They had not only shared powers but had shared some of their own DNA when they had joined their powers before to fight the demons. They didn't mind, if this was the only sign of their powerful joining, they could live with it.

All the psychics agreed they were okay with the aftermath of the demon's death, both with the changes in their powers and in themselves. It could have gone so much worse, they didn't dare question it. They could all be dead.

The hunters called in some favors and got them rides to their homes or wherever they wanted to go.

Jake went back to the service and turns out a high ranking officer of the Marine Corp was a product of a Hunter's family and got him reinstated on the basis he was on a secret mission for him and not AWOL after all. Jake was happy with that. Turns out Bobby had contacts in high places everywhere, Bobby could have told him that there were more Hunter's kids in the military than in any other profession; it was a prerequisite for many of them.

Andy went back to Guthrie, Oklahoma to be with his fiancée and promised to invite them to the wedding when they had set a date, his girl was pregnant even.

Lily chose to move in with Ellen and stay there with her. She was alone and homeless to begin with. Ellen insisted she stay. Lily eventually saw it her way. The others could have told her to waste her breath arguing with Ellen against it; Ellen always made you see things her way eventually anyway. Lily would be happy there, Ellen promised them.

Bobby borrowed the Impala and took Ash and Jo with him to pick up his truck. They drove back soon after and parked by the Impala. They left afterward together with the Impala following the truck back to Bobby's, happy to be going there.

Ellen, Jo, Ash, and Lily were dropped off at Ellen's roadhouse and they waved the others goodbye and promised to keep in touch and made them promise the same thing.

The boys stayed with Bobby for a few days.

That damned Yellow-eyed demon had put them all through hell but they had won by working together. They had made some friends with the hunters and Bobby figured that Jake would make a great hunter if he ever chose to go into that profession. As it was, he was hero to them all and they made him promise to keep in touch so they could welcome him when he left the service and when he was on leaves. He was glad they were his friends. His family would be safe now, the hunters promised to watch over them.

The boys were glad for what they had now and were proud of the others as well. They had made it out alive, killed the yellow-eyed demon, and managed kick some hundreds of demons asses. Oh, yeah, they also relished the fact that dark-side Ava was dead, none of them being able to feel anything but a deep sense of satisfaction at the fact that the bitch was dead. She had killed all the other innocent and confused psychic kids, probably dozens if Sam's vision had been right, and had been taken into the demon's plan for them without much thought at all. She let that demon turn her and didn't care who she had to hurt to follow it to victory.

So, yeah, not a drop of sympathy was wasted on that bitch.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys were in Detroit, hunting a werewolf, of all things. The creature was killing homeless people and prostitutes on a nightly basis. There were four victims so far. All had their hearts torn out of their chests. Cops were baffled, or so they said.

"We do have other cases to deal with, Agents, we can't afford to focus on just one case right now." Detective Andrews had told them earlier that day. If it had been an upright citizen or more affluent member of the community, the officers wouldn't have been so fast to give up on the case.

"They're just homeless people and prostitutes, they aren't worth a full investigation." is what Sam and Dean heard.

It all started with a vision _of a young girl running down an alley, looking behind her and panting in fear. A claw grabbed at her and she barely missed it grabbing her. She trips over a trash bag and fell. The beast lands on top of her, clawing, but there was a sound at the other end of the alley and the beast was distracted. She ran into nearby building and ran through it to the main street, catching a bus stopping there out front and watching to see if the beast was still following her. Her name tag says 'Julie Prattz' and the name tag was from the Hollandaise Hotel._ The boys dug deeper into the vision and found the name of the town, Detroit, Michigan.

So they search for the hotel and went to question her. She described her attacker once they promised to not think she was insane. Strangely enough, she never once said it was a dog or a wolf or even a really hairy homeless person with bad teeth (one would be surprised how many times a witness used that one when a werewolf attacked in a city setting, stereo types never failing to pop up in those cases.) She said one thing that caught their attention, she called it a werewolf. She believed it was true but hadn't reported it since no one would have believed her.

The boys offered to protect her and she accepted it, she was terrified. She had felt like she was being watched for days now and had spotted a dark haired girl watching her at times. She trusted her gut when it said something was wrong, which was what most victims of the supernatural didn't do but should have.

"Are you really FBI agents?" She asked, for the upteenth time, and they finally admitted they weren't, rather they said they were bounty hunters, of sorts. She didn't care what they really were. She just wanted to be safe.

The wolf busted in that night, spraying glass everywhere and heading straight for her. It threw the boys around like dolls and she took Dean's gun and shot it through the heart. The creature went down and she had dropped the gun in shock.

The wolf turned into the dark-haired girl that she had seen following her. Dean wiped his prints from the gun and the bullet clip, and took all the bullets out but one. Julie took it back and put her prints on it.

The boys left and last they heard, she wasn't being charged for killing the naked woman in the middle of her floor. The reason? Several witness saw a person climbing up the fire escape to her apartment, with a knife. Claws reflect light so they thought 'knife'.

She was let go for lack of evidence and the fact that she said the girl dove at her, stark naked of course, and she thought she saw a knife too. So she shot her. The dead girl was deemed insane and schizophrenic or something, which she was being treated for at that time. The psychiatrist had verified the girl had been homicidal during their session and obsessed with a girl she had seen talking to her ex-boyfriend, Julie presumably.

Justified self-defence.

Madison had attacked Julie and she had protected herself. Case closed.

The boys were glad they had got there in time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bar was well lit and busy. The boys were trying to relax and heal after that last case where the werewolf had went after a girl and turned out to be some hot chick who thought the girl was flirting with her ex. Some chicks are insane, Dean reflected. He saw a brunette ordering a drink in a low cut shirt. 'Then again, maybe he ought to go check out that girl,' Dean decided lecherously, 'she might have a demon in her or need _Dean_ in her.' as he told Sam as he walked over to where the brunette was. Sam rolled his eyes and smirked, eying the blonde at the end of the counter who been looking at him off and on since he got there.

Sam looked over at Dean and he nodded in the blonde's direction, with a wink, and Sam knew what he was saying. 'Don't keep her waiting, Sammy, you need laid.' was what he was saying and most of the time he was against that kind of pressure but tonight he was lonely and the girl looked nice, so he figured he'd go along with Dean's latest, 'let's get Sam laid' plan, even if it just meant conversation and kissing. Damn, Sam reflected, he hadn't kissed a girl in a while either. Yeah, Dean was right, he needed to get laid. Just this once of course.

Sam bought her a drink and had the bartender give it to her, from him of course. Both boys watched to see how the girl reacted. Dean wanted Sam to have some company, he had noticed he had been lonely lately and wanted him to be happy. The girl took it and nodded thanks to Sam, smiling shyly back at him. Sam grinned widely at her and motioned her over. She came over.

The woman swore after she sat down and took her drink to the side, saying she thought she had a rip in her stocking and was checking it out. In turn, Sam slipped a small vial of holy water into his drink. When she sat up, he switched their drinks deftly, an old shell game Dean had taught him that nobody noticed that let them test the women to make sure they weren't demons. Dean had made Sam promise to test this way, since most women who tried to mess with him turned out to be demonic in some way. Sam eventually realized that he attracted demonic women, not just slutty ones like Dean did. So now he tested them, just to be sure.

"Hi, I'm Ruby." She said, her blue eyes sparkling and flirting with him. Sam thought she was sexy as hell.

"I'm Sam." He said, smiling, his dimples showing. She thought he was sexy too.

Sam pretended to drink, just to see if she was okay to flirt with and not demonic. She watched Sam and thought he was drinking it so she drank hers. That's when it all went pear-shaped.

She gagged and smoke poured out of her mouth. Dean left his 'date' and went to help Sam. Ruby bent over choking on the holy water and glaring through narrowed eyes at Sam. Dean took out his gun and forced Ruby to go outside with him, then took her own demon killing knife from her belt and killed her with it. He hid her body in a dumpster out back. There were no cameras around this bar so no one saw him do it.

He ran back in to check on Sam to find him staring at the pooling drink with lust and desire mixed. He was bent over it and staring at it, like it was the most tempting thing he had ever seen or smelled. Dean was confused by his behavior and went to see why he was acting like that. Then he smelled it, his eyes closed, his nose took a whiff and he was gripped with the urge to lick that drink off the floor and roll around in it. The smell was the most tantalizing scent he had ever smelled.

They then looked closer at it, struggling to hold their breathe. There was blood mixed in with the alcohol there on the wood floor. It was pooling in a small puddle in the middle of the brown liquid. They were smelling the blood and it was making them want to drink it up. Demon blood, it had to be demon blood. Human blood never affected them this way.

They both wanted it in the worst way and knew that meant one thing. Something was bad here, something was wrong with this situation.

Dean got a clean towel from the bartender, cleaned up the drink and the blood then pocketed it. No one had noticed him doing it.

They ran out of the bar and headed to the car. They drove back to the motel and the smell of the blood was making them thirstier and thirstier for it. It was getting harder to think around the desire for it. They were now experiencing sharp undeniable need for it.

Dean drove faster and slammed on the brakes once they got there, turning the car off with a sharp snap and slamming the door in the rush to get to the room. Both men fighting their blood lust for what was on the cloth and winning, for the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They tentative sniffed the bar cloth and the need for the blood on it was now reaching a fever pitch. It smelled so…tempting and pleasant on so many levels; '_Spread it on the bed and roll around in it'_ type of pleasant.

"Is that…?" Dean said. The smell was intoxicating for some reason.

"Demon blood, seems like." Sam said, the smell attracting him as it wafted up softly, the smell seeming to have lit up his senses for it.

"Ewwww!" they both said in disgust, masking their desire to taste it and the sick feeling in their guts that told them it was wrong to want that.

"She wanted you to drink demon blood?" Dean said and realized a disturbing fact. Sam's eyes were wide now in surprise and revulsion as he realized it too.

"She was going to make me drink it to bring out the demon in me. Poison my soul." Sam said in shock over what he had narrowly missed. Well, not missed per se, he still wanted to suck the alcohol and blood mixture from the bar cloth!

"So that's how the demon was planning on turning you dark-side." The _'and Me'_ part was unspoken but heard by Sam, whose eyes were still on the blood, deepening desire for it in their depths. Dean had said this looking at the bar cloth the same way as his brother.

Sam resolutely shoved the bar cloth back in the baggy and zipped it shut in like two seconds flat, fighting his urges as he did. He shoved it into a hex box that they had finished earlier to use later and locked it tight. They had been making it a habit lately to make two or three a week, there were just too many evil tools out there not to be careful. They usually gave Bobby the spares if he should need them. They always kept two or three in the trunk, just to be on the safe side.

The smell was gone now but the desire was still there, dying a slow death but dwindling a little at a time. Dean held out a hand for the hex box and put it in the trunk immediately. Their eyes had eyed the baggy hungrily as they had slipped it into the box, he had noticed. Their fingers stroking the hex box as they passed it too each other, in an almost…loving gesture, not wanting to let it go, the blood inside it calling to them like a Siren. Out of sight was better, less tempting. He shut the trunk quickly and fought the urge to stroke the box one more time.

When Dean got back to the room, Sam was sitting at the table cleaning up their box fixings a bit absent-mindedly, not really paying much attention to them but really thinking too hard for his own good, for both their own goods. Dean saw this and went to sit by his brother, who sat looking down as he did. He did not look up at his big brother and Dean couldn't blame him, he felt the same way. Yet it had to be done or it would become the 'Elephant in the room' in the days that followed. They often had enough of those, they didn't need anymore.

Besides he hated seeing Sam so defeated and hurt. He had the urge to make it better, to make him feel normal and himself again. He needed to win this, and so did Dean. He had to make Sam feel better. He needed this because it would make him feel better knowing that Sam felt better, it just would.

He was trying to come up with what to say to start this conversation when Sam spoke up and surprised him.

"Dean?" Sam said embarrassed and ashamed at what he had just experienced, well, to be honest, what he was still experiencing. He could tell from Dean's face that he was experiencing too.

"Yeah, I know." Dean said tired now that the attraction was fading, he felt ashamed too.

"I wanted it so bad just then, it took all my control not to take it." Sam said looking down at his fingers as they twisted together betraying his inner turmoil.

"Me too, Sammy. Me too. I wanted it so much, I hate that!" Dean said taking his brother's hands in one of his own and stilling their movements. Sammy was upset and he needed him to be calm. He used his other hand to pull Sam's face up to look at him and brushed some bangs from his eyes with it, Sam's head staying there, just looking at Dean with small tear tracks on his high cheekbones and jaw. "It's okay, Sammy. You didn't give in, neither did I. We did good. I guess it's normal for those of us with the demon blood to want it that way, I guess." Sam still looked ashamed and Dean wanted to help him see he wasn't what he was thinking he was.

"This doesn't make you a monster, Sammy." Dean promised, "If it does, it makes me one, too. I wanted it just as bad as you, I still do, too. You could never be a monster like that demon, Sammy." He wanted Sam to understand this and believe it. He had to make him see he was good and not evil for Sammy's sake as well as his own.

"You aren't a monster either, Dean. You never could be." Sam said pulling his brother into a hug and Dean let him. Sam had always been a tactile person, touching had never bothered him.

They separated and packed up. They did not touch the trunk. They did not open it. They did break the speed limits as they roared to Bobby's. Dean and Sam jumped out of the car and shut it off with a sharp click, almost breaking the key in the ignition and not caring at that moment. They slammed the doors shut behind them and made the glass shake as they did it. They ran into the house and left the door open as they did. They were shaking with want for the blood by now.

A confused Bobby met them and was worried when he saw the state they were in.

They went into the kitchen and grabbed one of Bobby's whiskey bottles. They downed three long drinks straight from the bottle, passing it back and forth.

Dean tossed Bobby the trunk key and asked him to get the box out for them. Once he saw the hex box and took it into the study to examine the contents, he paled in fear. There was a bar cloth in a baggy, with blood on it. He tested it with a few drops of holy water and it smoked like crazy, catching the alcohol-soaked bar cloth on fire immediately. He pulled an extinguisher off the wall and sprayed it, leaving behind a scorch mark on the desk's surface.

The boys had already fled the house in a fast but orderly manner and went to see if they could get their duffels out. They didn't want to be anywhere near that box when Bobby opened it, nowhere near it. Speaking of which, they had a thought suddenly, and roared out of the yard to the pool hall. That should be far enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby now knew it had been demon blood in that box and baggy. No wonder the boys had acted that way. They must have wanted it and resisted but knew they weren't made of stone and wouldn't want to be tempted by it again.

He would not ask them if they were tempted to taste the blood on the bar cloth or if they felt the almost uncontrollable urge to suck the blood from it. It had been there written in between the lines by the words they had said, their eyes shifting in shame and hunger as they had tossed him the keys, and most of all, simply by the fact they had ran into the house, as if in terror of their own car.

They had smelled and seen the demon blood, and wanted it more than they had ever wanted anything in their entire lives. They now knew how easily they could be addicted to it. They felt the urges for it and it scared the crap out of them.

They had craved that blood. To be honest, a small God-less part of them still did.

It would always be their secret shame, another thing they shared that was all their own.

Killing the yellow-eyed demon hadn't changed them as much as they had thought it had.

They drank themselves into a stupor that night just to forget that part of them, and for a little while, and a very interesting foursome with a really flexible set of twins, they were able to do just that.

Sure it was crude, and not their normal style, but they didn't care. It made them feel better.

You see, those twins were very, very, verrrry flexible and, to be honest, the boys were very, very, verrrrrrrrry drunk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, that showdown was something else wasn't it? Bet the demon didn't see that one coming, Ava either.

That trick with the blood in Sam's drink was mean. Thank goodness he didn't drink it.

Please review if you liked it. There is one more chapter coming up soon and that will be it, so please enjoy this one and I promise the next one will be doozy, too.


	5. Keeping The Faith

**Warning:**** No actual Wincest but it is hinted at, so be warned, mostly more relating to the soul mate connection they have and their realizing it, but that's about it. There is a lot of language in this one, so please forgive me that. There will be ****Wincest**** starting next chapter, so if you don't like it, stop at this one. Otherwise, you **_**will**_** be reading it next chapter, and that ****is ****a promise!**

**Plot:** They return to hunting again, with powers now if they need them, of course. Visions still happen but not so much as before. They merely show people in danger, not dying, plus they don't hurt as much and don't come with nose bleeds. The telekinesis is gone but the mind link between them still works as well as it did before. They could pull demons from people and do the whole blue power wall thing but that comes with excruciating pain and nosebleeds so they won't be using those powers unless they absolutely have to.

Read on if you like the story so far, this covers what happens after their victory at Cold Oak and a really interesting Hunt and they find out some very interesting things out about their true relationship to each other they didn't know about before. Besides Christmas is coming up and Bobby is wanting to spend it with them.

How hard can one Hunt really be? Honestly?

Just read on and see.

P.S. I feel really sorry about the demon is this story, but only a _little_, you'll see why later, trust me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The contacts stung like a bitch but Sam resisted the urge to take them out. They hid the glow of his eyes better. Most wouldn't notice it but he was being careful. Dean had some in too.

In fact, Dean was outside talking to Bobby about the case here. Some bodies found drained of blood, not a vamp or anything they had been able to identify yet. A lot of dead ends but they were hopeful it would work out.

They had several visions so far about the victims, had managed to save most of them, all but the first two. They had been killed at the same time and the boys had a vision of it so they had rushed here to stop it only to get here too late but then the other visions had come and they had managed to save the rest and get them out of town. Unfortunately, that still left them with bupkis as far as what was doing it.

Then Sam smelled it. That delicious '_better than anything he had ever smelled'_ smell. The smell from when Ruby had tried to get him to drink demon blood. He turned quickly and there was a petite blonde smiling at him.

"Hi, I'm Laura, Laura Parker." She said shaking his hand and setting down her drink.

"Hi, I'm Sam Rosen." It was their current aliases at the moment.

Unfortunately the sweet smell coming off the woman was so intoxicating to Sam that he had to hold his breath without her seeing it.

"Aren't you just the sexiest thing, Sam?" She purred.

Sam hardened, mostly because her blood smelled so good right now and it made him want to tear her open and just drink that delicious blood out of the wounds. He sat there as long as he could until he had had enough.

"Sorry, I got to go. It was nice talking to you, Laura." Sam said trying to leave gracefully without fleeing the room like a little bitch. He just had to get away from her smell. She handed him a paper.

"Call me." She said seductively.

Sam gagged internally and fled, pulling a wide eyed and enthralled brother behind him.

Back at the motel, they sat there panting in relief.

"You smelled it, too. The demon blood?" Sam asked and sighed.

"Yeah, it smelled so good! But I just…" Dean said and groaned. He had wanted it. Sam had, too.

"So, demon?" Sam said and Dean nodded "Demon."

They called Bobby and told him, too.

That girl had been a demon.

And she had smelled good.

They were willing to bet she was involved in the deaths, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Got a possible culprit, boys." Bobby said over the phone and Dean put it on speaker.

"Not a vampire though. Needle thin marks on their neck. Vamps use teeth." Dean said sipping his beer in a corner booth of the bar, Sam sat by him as they shared the laptop. "Sam just got into the coroner's site and hacked the reports. They all had needle thin marks in their necks in their jugular vein. Really microscopic ones, too."

"Fits my suspect." Bobby said and told them, "It could be a Partigo. It's a type of Insect creature from the Pit. It uses a proboscis with a needle in it to suck the blood from its victims." Bobby grumbled unhappily, "And the only thing that can kill is something I have here at the house."

"That's great; we'll just reach through the phone and get it, shall we?" Dean snarked but apologized immediately. "Sorry, just tired. Been up all night and not much sleep so far. Damn case is giving us nightmares already."

Bobby was sad they let their cases get to them this way. They took them personally, way too personally.

"I could come up tonight. I'm only an hour or two away." Bobby suggested, they could use the backup on this one. He did have the sword that could kill it in the Weapons locker he kept below.

"Bobby, you don't have to do that. We know you're busy right now." Sam objected, it was a long trip for a case with barely any leads so far. They didn't want to waste his time. "We couldn't ask that of you."

"Not asking permission, boys." Bobby said and nodded to Ellen to come over. She and the others were visiting for the holidays. Christmas was coming in two weeks and she wanted to help get his house ready for it, not to mention they were sleeping together now and she was spending more and more time with him lately. Speaking of which, "You are coming for Christmas, right?"

"Not sure. Depends on if a case comes up. We'd like to though." Dean said and sighed, another motel Christmas with porn mags and motor oil was not an attractive outcome, maybe Bobby's might be nice for a change. "Sam? What do you think?" Dean knew what Sam thought, they shared this particular thought every Christmas.

"I'd like to go to Bobby's. Gifts from gas stations and gift shops get a little stale after a while. Getting drunk from Dean's 'not-so-eggy' egg nog is usually the high point of the night. You should just call it _nog _and skip the egg part all together, bro. One egg does _not_ make nog into eggnog!" Sam teased, he actually liked the way Dean's face lit up when he made it and Sam drank it; he was so proud of himself for doing something nice for Sammy. Sam didn't have the heart to tell him it tasted like rocket fuel with a side of egg. Sam cloaked these thoughts so he wouldn't hurt Dean's feelings when he sensed them.

Dean did look a little hurt at the nog comment so Sam softened it with "I like it though, he does it to make me happy, you see." Dean shrugged and smiled, it was true. "I'd drink it if he did it again, it don't taste that bad." Sure it did, but Sam wasn't telling him _that_. He masked that thought too. He saw Dean give a wide smile in return now and he relaxed; he had made Dean happy again. Life was good.

Bobby chuckled and still insisted, "I'm leaving now, where you staying?"

"Westfield Inn, Room 5." Dean said and smiled, "Let's get a little takeout, Sammy." Sam followed his brother's eyes to the twins in the corner giving them the eye. Sam shrugged and decided to go for it.

"Which one is mine, exactly?" Sam was used to being setup with the ugly best friend or the dumber twin, or the extra girl, that kind of thing. "Not taking the ugly friend again, Dean." Sam warned, he'd rather be celibate than do that again.

"Take your pick, Sam. I'll take the one you don't pick although they both look cute to me." Dean observed. Then he remembered Bobby was still on the phone. "Sorry, Bobby, forgot. We'll see you soon then?"

Bobby had to laugh and then said, "Yeah, just make sure the bimbos are gone when I get there." He did not want to walk into them doing _that_ with some bimbos. He didn't have a knife sharp enough to remove _those_ images from his brain.

"No problem, they'll be gone by then, promise." Sam said eying the blonde. "Can I have the blonde with the long hair?"

"Is that the one looking at you like you're a steak and she hasn't eaten for a month?" Dean asked and Sam nodded and motioned for the girls to come over. "See you later, Bobby. Call when you're outside the door, okay?" It was a precaution in case the sex ran a little long. A bit like the sock on the door signal really.

"I will." Bobby said hanging up and heading to the car, kissing Ellen goodbye. He could stretch it to four hours if he had to, that would give them enough time to finish debauching themselves. He started the car and did just that, hoping it was long enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi, I'm Jill." Said the blonde with the long hair sitting by Sam, putting a hand on his thigh from the start. Sam smiled and put an arm around her shoulder, clearly interested in this girl, Dean noticed.

"I'm Sara." Said the other blonde, her hair was shorter in a bob. Dean admired her curves and pictured running his hands over them. Lips, too.

"Sam Rosen." Sam said grinning, kissing her neck, liking the shiver she gave from it. He whispered what he could do to her if she'd leave with him. She kissed him now and nodded.

"Dean Rosen." Dean said, and slid a hand along her thigh and pressing a gently stroking thumb along the inside of it, all the way up to her groin then stopping. "What do you say we take this back to our room?"

"Hell, yeah!" was both Jill and Sara's enthusiastic response to the boys' advances and they headed back to the room. Two hours later they were seeing the very satisfied women out and showering, so they would be ready when Bobby showed up.

"That was fun." Dean said and Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, it was." Sam said grinning, he didn't usually do that, picking up women as easy as Dean did, but damn that girl had been hot, he couldn't help himself.

"Did I choose better this time, little brother?" Dean said grinning as he headed into the shower but waiting for Sam's response. He had been trying to find women Sam would like lately, this time the gamble had payed off.

"Oh, yeah. She was just my type." Sam had to agree that Dean's tastes were definitely improving lately. He had yet to find one that Dean had picked for him that he hadn't liked. "I like your tastes in women lately, Dean."

"Been trying to find a better class of women, Sam." Dean explained and was glad Sam was finally getting to have some fun now. He'd been worried about his brother.

Sam poured himself a drink and Dean one. He stripped down and waited his turn. "Try not to use all the hot water, Dean!"

"I won't!" Dean called back and smiled, trying hard not to but not sure he couldn't.

"I mean it, Dean. My last three showers were colder than the Tundra!" Sam hated cold showers, he really did.

"Can't hear you!" Dean chuckled but got out of the shower anyway, drying off quickly and wrapping the towel around himself. There was plenty of hot water left; he was just messing with Sam's head. He usually did use all the hot water though. He headed out and Sam rushed past him, annoyed and sure there was no hot water left.

He was pleasantly surprised to find plenty left. He soon came out too and dressed while Dean poured them another drink. He sat down opposite of Dean and said, "Thanks." He was glad of the hot water and it was thoughtful of Dean to leave him some. _Unusual,_ but thoughtful.

"Why are you doing all this, Dean? Picking better women so I will like them, the extra efforts to make me smile, and lately the hot water not being used up. What's up?" Sam asked suspiciously and Dean looked hurt again. Sam picked up his thoughts and looked ashamed. Dean saw that Sam had been unhappy lately; their link letting him know Sam was feeling lonely and unappreciated. He had been trying to make him feel better.

"Sorry, not used you to being so nice to me." Sam said and Dean nodded. "Why do you suddenly need to make me feel better? I wasn't _that _unhappy."

"I guess after the Cold Oak thing, I realized I could have lost you, my only family. I ended up realizing that while it's fun to do the brotherly 'pick on each other' thing, we weren't making each other very happy and in fact, we were both very unhappy. So I decided to try to remedy that. I'm over thirty, Sam, and not likely to find happiness anytime soon and, truth be told, Hunting _will_ probably kill us. I just wanted to make our lives a little happier, that's all. Before we die young." Dean admitted sadly staring down into his drink now. He had figured long ago he wouldn't live very long and knew if Sam kept at it, he wouldn't either. It wasn't fair, they deserved some happiness, damn it!

"Dean…" Sam sighed and looked at Dean sadly, too. Dean wasn't wrong but it didn't have to be so bad, as long as they had each other. "You're right, our lives suck ass, but I don't mind the bickering and picking on thing, honestly I don't. I can't see a better end than dying by your side when you die, honestly, but there has to be something good out there for us, there just has to!"

"We have _demon_ blood , Sam, _Demon_! Every time we get around it, we end up running like _little girls_ to keep from ripping the things head off to keep from drinking the bastards _dry_! I'm going to die _alone_, Sammy! I get drinking that crap and I become _them_, you, too. How is there a _good _out there for us?" He tipped the bottle up and sat it down hard onto the table. "We're _screwed_, Sammy. _So damn screwed!_"

"You got me, Dean. I got you. We can screw our loneliness away with others when we're horny. We can make our own fun in bars and such. We can tease and do things that make each other feel better. It isn't so _bad,_ Dean. You're my brother, my Everything! You always have been. You were my Dad growing up, you were my best friend, damn it! Why can't that be enough? I gave up on that kind of happiness when Jess died on the ceiling, Dean, and I gave up on revenge soon after that. Now I just want to take care of you, and have you take care of me. This is our world, _ours,_ me and yours! We can be happy, as long as we got each other. You're my World, Dean. Everything good in my life revolves around you!"

Dean's eyes teared up as he absorbed what Sam had just said. It was true. They only had each other all their lives in one long way too entwined existence they were trapped in for the rest of their damned lives. Sam had been his brother, his son, his best friend, and life didn't make sense without Sam in it. He broke when Sam broke. He felt good when Sam felt good. Their happiness was so tied into each other's that it put lovers to shame. Sam was his World, too. Sad but true. Everything good in his life had something to do with Sam, _every damn thing!_ His thoughts were always about Sam, his safety, his health, and his happiness. Sam was right, they could be happy if they just had each other; it was the only way they could be! "You're my World, too, Sam." Dean admitted, feeling very chick flicky right now but still saying it. "We can make each other happy, and use others for the rest of the sex crap. They never matter as much as you, alive, and me, alive _with _you. Hunting may kill us but we get to die together. We will keep each other from becoming the things we hunt, not Demons, not monsters, as long as we have each other, Sam. Never get us if we stick together."

"Never, Dean, they'll never get us because we will always have each other. We'll make each other happy. Let Bobby make us happy, make our family happy, cherish what we got and stop worrying about what we'll never have. So yeah, no marriages with perfect kids, no houses of our own, no happily ever fairy tale crap. Sure, we don't get that, but we do get each other and that's more than most damn families get. I say we hang onto it and be happy with that!" Sam said and smiled, "I'll take that over some supposedly '_normal'_ life any day."

"I agree, no 'normal' for us, just each other. I like the sound of that, Sammy." Dean said smiling, Sam was right; they were family and that was enough for him, too. "I got your back, Sam, always will."

"Me, too, Dean. Me, too." Sam said smiling now, and tipping the bottle up as well. It was empty now and they put it in the trash. They got quiet after that.

"Dean?" Sam said softly, "Hold me?" Sam teased and Dean punched him in the arm, not too hard. It was Sam's way of saying he loved him without saying the words. Dean looked sad again.

"What is it?" Sam worried, they had just worked through shit, what was bugging him now?

"When did it become a mortal sin for two brothers to say they loved each other? As brothers?" Dean said sadly, "I blame the way we were raised. 'I love you' translated to sex and other stuff, not brotherly stuff, but it does, Sam. Why is it so hard for us to say three fucking _little_ words without feeling dirty about it?" Dean looked at Sam and said, "I don't want to be like that anymore, Sam. I don't want to be the brother too ashamed to say he loves his brother in a brotherly way without feeling like a damn _chick!_ I have a _right_ to say how I feel, _damn_ it!"

He sat there quietly for a bit and then said, "I love you, Sam. You're my brother, who I raised as my son, as my best friend, which you still are and always will be, mind you. You're my family and you're my World. I will always love you, little brother, and I damn well am _not _going to wait until we're almost dying to say it again! I'm not ashamed to say that I have the most wonderful brother in the world and I _love_ him."

"I love you, too, Dean. I feel the same way. Dad really banged that into our brains, didn't he? '_Real_' men don't say 'I love you'. It makes you gay if you do. That's not true." Sam admitted. John had not been good with that emotional stuff; he had passed that particularly bad habit onto his sons unfortunately. "You're a really _awesome _brother, too, Dean."

"Good, now that we have established that, what say we get some sleep?" Dean eyed the beds and sighed. "Looks like we're sharing again. Bobby needs a bed for the night."

"Fine with me." Sam said, fingering his sweats and tank top. "I'm ready for bed anyway. Whose letting Bobby in?"

"I'll do it." Dean said shrugging and heading to bed by the door and lying closest to the door. Sam turned off the light and joined him, lying on his side as was his starting sleeping position of the night. Dean lay on his back, his starting position. They would be spooning in the morning and neither really cared if Bobby hated that if he saw it. Sam was a snuggler and, Dean? He was a cuddler. It just happened. Dean hugged pillows and Sam slept better when hugged. So they would be hugging in the morning; it always happened when they shared a bed. It wasn't sexual; it just was how they were.

Sam drifted off and smiled in his sleep now. Dean sat there half asleep and let Bobby in when he knocked. He slept on his back, far from Sam now with one hand edging closer to his brother's. As if on cue, Sam's sleeping form rolled over and his hand now fell into Dean's open one. The hands closed into each other and one hand pulled the other, and soon the men were together. Dean hugged Sam like his favorite teddy bear and Dean held him there, like an extension of his own body, which in reality, they really were. They were extensions of each other; always had been. They never really thought about it and, if they had, they never would have cared. It was their way and they wouldn't change it if they could have.

In the morning, they uncuddled and went for food while Bobby slept and woke Bobby up to fresh biscuits and gravy, with coffee.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So how does this Partigo thing work?" Sam asked after his fifth fruitless internet search for it. "Bupkis, actually _is_ there any word that describes anything less than Bupkis? Cause that's what I got." Sam looked at Bobby with awe, "How do you find this stuff? Your contacts rock, Bobby!"

"Thanks, son. I _think_…" Bobby said and explained, "It has to be summoned and it takes a powerful being to do it, too. Otherwise it kills anything or anyone that summons it. You have to control the bastard after you summon it, or it will just wreak chaos, right _after_ it kills your ass."

"Any idea what it looks like?" Dean asked and cringed at the answer.

"It existed in Ancient Rome actually. It was once worshiped. Eve must have summoned it before we killed her and whoever was working for her was powerful enough to keep controlling it after her death." Bobby supposed that a powerful Demon could control it, with some effort. Probably not for long. The only thing known to have killed the bastard is this." Bobby handed them the sword. It was long and silver with a gold handle while the blade contained its own inner light that shimmered with power. It didn't feel like a demon sword. It felt different than that.

"What is it?" Dean asked taking the sword, moving it around and looking closely into its blade with Sam.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Bobby warned, taking the sword back and smiling, "It's the Sword of Damocles. It killed the last one that got out of Hell. In 2000 BC, actually. Supposedly a god put his life and essence into the sword so his brother could kill it."

"Who was this god anyway?" Dean had to ask.

"Remus. They were the sons of some god, Mars, I think. His twin, Romulus, was attacked by the beast after a sorcerer sold his soul to a demon to summon the thing. He saw Romulus about to lose the battle, so he did some god thing and impaled himself onto it, and the thing absorbed him entirely. It is said he lives in the blade still and is able to kill it if the sword is used by a truly good hero." Bobby said, "All I know is that it glows when held by this hero guy."

He held it out to Sam and then nearly fell out of his chair.

The sword glowed like a damn star, a star on steroids actually. Even Sam glowed. Dean touched his arm and found Sam's skin hot, feverish hot, but not too much so. Sam handed it back and the glow vanished. He looked at Bobby in wonder and they looked at him in wonder in return.

"Well, now we know who gets to kill the thing." Dean finally said proudly, grinning at his embarrassed brother, "Always said you were a good man, Sammy."

"Thanks, Dean." Sam said blushing furiously and clearly uncomfortable with what this implied. "I'm no hero. Don't understand why it would do that when I held it."

"You never could see how good you really were deep down, Sammy." Dean said smiling gently at his brother, "We did, but not you. Never understood that about you." He pushed some hair out of Sam's eyes he was trying to hide his eyes behind while ducking his head. "You were always better than me, Sammy, better than anyone I have ever met. So much lighter than anyone ever gave you credit for. Like a star, Sam. You shine with it. You _are _a hero! You try so _hard_ to save people because you know they need you to, no matter what it costs you or what you have to do to do it. You don't see the darkness because, when you shine, there isn't any. Your light, your _goodness_, it just obliterates it when you let it out. I may seem good and light to your dark but, the truth is, you're the light to my darkness, too, Sammy. You're just brighter than me, so much more goodness in you than I have in me. Dad saw it, Bobby saw it, and, hell, even Azazel saw it! It's probably why he fought so damn hard to corrupt you but couldn't. You have too much light in you to allow darkness do that. _Besides_, you've always been _my _hero, Sammy." Dean said smiling and bumping Sam's shoulder with his own.

"You're mine, too, Dean." Sam grinned and nodded, "Still don't get it but you'll always be my light, too, Dean."

"Oh, Sammy, ho…" Dean caught himself, remembering what they had talked about last night. "Love you, too, Sammy." He was going to pull the whole 'Hold me?' funny thing Sam started to do last night. "Yes, Bobby, I love my brother as my brother because he is so _amazing _right now. Dad got us afraid to say it but I damn well intend to change that. He was afraid to say it, made it seem gay to say it. But it isn't! We are brothers and we do love each other; every family does, so why can't we say it, too?" His eyes got hard and waited for Bobby to judge them for this.

He'd knock the man flat if he did, Sam had a right to say it and hear it. No one had the right to take it from him.

"It's okay to say you love your brother, Dean. It has always bothered me before how you guys were so willing to die for each other but not say you loved each other. Brothers do love each other, and you're right; family says it all the time. He's family, he's _your_ family, you're _both _my family, so why not tell him how you feel?" Bobby said, smiling softly, "I'm _not_ John. I don't care _how_ you love each other, as long as you _do_."

Yeah, Bobby had heard their conversation last night and agreed with Dean, saying 'I love you' was not a shameful thing like their Dad had taught them. He was glad they were trying to change that particular lesson of John's; it was a horrible thing to teach your children that it was. "My daughters used to say it all the time; before the demon killed them."

"Sorry, Bobby, we didn't mean to make you relive that. We'd never have said that if we'd know it would…" Dean said regretting causing Bobby pain now. He hadn't meant to hurt the man he considered his father now.

"It's not _that_. I heard what you said last night. I _wasn'_t eavesdropping! You weren't exactly quiet when you were talking. I was going to knock and let you know I was there but heard you talking and wanted to give you some privacy. He had no right to teach you that 'I love you' was a dirty phrase for you and Sam to say to each other, like it was pervy or something. You should be able to say you love your brother without someone perverting it into something twisted and _wrong_."

Bobby put up a hand and made Dean let him finish. "Besides, it's no one's business how you love each other, brotherly, nonbrotherly, like animals, or even if you choose to be more than that. What matters is that it makes you happy, and I could care less how you love each other, as long as you do because the truth is, you were _right_. We _don't_ get those lives, happy marriages, perfect kids, great homes, normal lives, you know why? Because we know what's _really_ out there and we fight the shit every _damn_ day of our lives, knowing it will someday _kill_ us. They got the luxury of running from it and _pretending_ it's not there waiting to kill them; we _don't_ get that! We got the responsibility of running like idiots _right at it_ and hoping it _doesn't _kill us this time. We get to lose _everyone_ we love to the Evil we hunt because when that happens, we know we're doing our damn jobs _right_!"

"They sleep on pillows and have _sweet_ dreams. We get _nightmares _and _guilt_, _regrets_ _and barely holding onto our sanity most of the damn time_. We get the knowledge that someday soon we'll _die_ while others can pretend they'll live _forever. _So _screw _them, we give everything we got to give them that illusion and it gives us nothing but _more_ death, _more_ loss of loved ones, dear friends, and every damn _hope_ and _dream_ we once had, and leaves us _broken, bleeding, tortured, in pain, and dying most of the damn time._ So yeah, it don't matter what they say because what they say is _crap!_ We know the _bad,_ but because we know the bad, we also know the _good_ better than they do. Love isn't some evil thing that is meant for some, but not others, it's for _everyone_, even you _two_. Hell, _especially_ you two, in my opinion. You've been through more than most hunter have, so I want you to have that _right_ to say you love each other." Bobby stood and went to them, kneeling and hugging them. "Love for each other is something you two have _never _ran out of; it's the ability to _admit _it that you lacked."

"I liked your Daddy, boys, but sometimes I wish I could raise his ass just so I could kick it. This is one of those times." Bobby smiled at them and hugged them one more time before returning to his seat and handing Sam the sword. "I _love _you, boys, like my own _sons_, and, Sam, this is _yours_. It chose you and it wouldn't make a mistakes. Not _that_ sword. Trust me, that sword doesn' t make mistakes."

"Love you, too, Bobby." Dean said smiling, "I'm _proud_ of you, Sammy."

"Love you, Bobby." Sam said holding the sword and its sheath reverently, "I'll do my best."

"I know you will, Sam. You always do, son." Bobby said and then they made a plan.

They hated the plan, every _damn _detail of it.

Which meant it was a plan that would probably _work_.

All the _best_ plans were the most _hated_ ones.

Just ask the Winchesters and Bobby.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

So, the plan was simple. _Sucky _but simple.

Sam calls demon girl, makes a date. She shows up and she leaves, hopefully dumb enough to try to either abduct him or seduce him, or just leave afterward to take him to her lair. They follow and either kill her or interrogate her.

They were _sure_ the creature was in the demon bitch's lair; they just had to find it.

Sam would hide the sword down his back for when he found the thing.

If they could just get past how tempting it was to rip her head off and drink the bitch dry of her intoxicating demon blood, that was.

Okay, the plan had its flaws. What plan didn't ?

Here's hoping this _particular_ flaw didn't get them all killed or turned into _demons_ themselves.

Yeah, they _all_ agreed the plan sucked but it was the _only_ one they had.

Demon blood or no demon blood.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sam sat in a booth and waited for her, earpiece in his ear, open to all sound now. Sam smelled her as soon as she entered the bar, and winced at the smell. Damn, it smelled sooo good!

"Hey, gorgeous, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Laura said and Sam smiled, eyes bright with hunger. She thought it was hunger for sex; it _wasn't_, but Sam didn't bother to correct her assumption. "My, so _hard_ already." Yeah, the blood had given him another erection. Better that than drinking the blood down his throat and damn didn't he ever want to make her bleed…then drink her dry.

"Yeah, It's been a while since I…" Sam let it deliberately trail off and played shy, hoping she would buy it. "I haven't been with anyone since my fiancée died." Okay, _big_ lie. Thanks to Dean's efforts at finding better women, he'd been laid _a lot_ lately. Dean read the thought and smiled happily, and told Bobby why he smiled afterward; Bobby agreed it was a good thing to do for Sam, too.

"Oh, baby. Sorry, I get that. Lost my lover recently, too." Laura lied; Sam read the lie in her mind and groaned internally. Damn, she wanted to make him have sex with her then take him to her lair for a sacrifice to the creature there. Dean read the thought and frowned.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"She has sex with her victims before offering them to the Patri-thingy." Dean groaned. She'd noticed the sword if he undressed, unless…_'You up for a bit of fake sex on a car, Sammy?_' He thought to his brother.

All he got back was a haze of hunger and lust, but not for the demon girl's body. '_Hang in there, bro, take my hand._' He reached a psychic hand to Sam's mind which grasped it hard and found the strength to speak through the overwhelming hunger filling him. '_Thanks, I needed that._' Sam groaned in Dean's mind. '_Which car?_'

'_Mine._' Dean thought, '_but give me a second to get the devil's trap drawn in ultraviolet ink on the hood, lay her on the very front of the middle toward the front there. It should trap her there.'_

'_I can do that…damn, she's touching me again, her neck is right there. I could just take a bite right there, draw some blood, then…'_ Dean could feel Sam losing it and knew this would end badly if he did, '_I could fuck her right now, I really could…then bite her and rip her apart, then drink her down and cum again from just drinking it…'_ Dean shot Bobby a tearful look and said, "Catch me, Bobby, he's losing it. I have to join spirits with his; he's going to rip her apart and _really_ have sex with her if I don't."

"I got you, son. Go help Sam." Bobby said and caught Dean's limp form as it fell lifelessly into his arms. He laid it down in his backseat and hoped it was enough to stop Sam from making a mistake. He ran over and did the Devil's trap where Dean had specified and ducked out of sight as Laura and Sam came out moaning and kissing and headed to the Impala. Here's hoping that Dean could help Sam take control of his hunger right now. It could get ugly if he couldn't.

Xxxxxxxxxx

'_Sammy! Stop, Sammy, it's me, I'm here, please, Sam, stop!_' Dean screamed as she was pressed to the wall by Sam, who was lifting her skirt and tearing her underwear off at that moment while she was rushing to undo his pants_. 'Sammy, she's a demo. Sam, please you don't want to do this!'_

'_Yes, I do. So hard, so ready, need to drink her.'_ Sam moaned and Dean took Sam's spirit's face in his so Sam had to look at him. Sam eventually did and his body stilled in mid thrust into the demon girl, who looked at him curiously now. _'No, Sam, not her, anyone but her. She'll turn you to a demon if you do this! You don't want that. I don't want that! Please, bro, don't do this!' _Sam looked confused now, like he was waking from a bad dream, '_Dean? What's going on?_' He realized what he was about to do with Laura and almost let her go but Dean told him not to.

'_Get her to the Impala, in the middle of the hood toward the front. It's a Devil's trap. We need to trap her there!'_ Dean explained hugging Sam, who looked hazy again.

'_I can't do this, Dean, I just can't! Too thirsty, not good, evil! Want…'_ Sam said weakly, getting ready to thrust into her again, Dean saw what he needed to do. Sam was fucking her now, her nails in his shoulders. Dean groaned and said, _'Hug me, Sammy, and give me control of your body. I can help you do this! Do it now!'_ Sam hugged him tightly and Dean was suddenly the one thrusting into her and damned if that didn't feel so fucking _fantastic!_

He still managed to turn them toward the car and press her moaning and writhing body right onto the Devil's trap, and leapt back breathing hard. Heclosed his eyes to the hunger she inspired with her blood in him, too.

"What? Sam, what is…" She tried to move but found herself unable to; then Bobby slapped a long piece of tape over her mouth quickly and she screamed into the tape, glaring hatefully up at him. Bobby punched her out and she lay still now.

"You okay, boys?" Bobby asked and Sam's body shook its head as the boys tried to clear the hunger haze from their thoughts.

"Still…so _thirsty._" Sam moaned but managed to back up from the demon rather than toward her. He hid behind a dumpster and jerked off, cumming with a pained moan. Then he fell to the ground crying. _'It's okay, Sammy, it was just sex. You didn't drink, that's the important thing. Sex wouldn't have made you a demo but the blood would have. You did good, Sammy. So good.'_ Dean rocked the sobbing spirit of Sam's and soothed him as best he could.

'_I just fucked a demon, how is that good?_' Sam cried, '_Such a whore. Just couldn't help myself, Dean. Please don't hate me!' _Sam pleaded, this could make Dean see him differently, _Evil_ now.

'_No, Sammy, never a whore, never could hate you._' Dean meant every word, _'I fucked her, too, you know. I was in control part of the time, too. Does that make me a whore, too?'_ It was true; Dean had done it, too. It was too tempting _not_ to.

'_Never, Dean, you could never be a whore_.' Sam reassured him, Dean was good; Dean was his light, _never_ a whore, never _dirty _like that.

'_So then if it doesn't make me one, how would you doing the same thing makes you one?_' Dean continued and Sam stopped crying, thinking about what Dean had just said.

'It _doesn't?_' Sam got his point, it had just been sex, and without the sex, they never could have got her to the Devil's trap. So he hadn't been a whore after all. So, why did he feel so _dirty?_

'_Sometimes we have to dirty ourselves to save people, Sammy, you know that. This is one of those times, that's all. Remember the incubus in New Haven?_' Dean pointed out. Sam remembered, Dean had sex with some guy in an alley to attract the gay incubus to them and Sam had used his distraction to cut the bastard's head off. _'I felt dirty then, too, but it did the job. It's not like I haven't had sex with a man before, bro.'_

'_You…you're bi?'_ Sam asked in surprise then smiled, '_So am I.'_ He admitted. '_Never told you that, thought you'd look at me differently if I did.'_

'_Now why would I do that? I love you, Sammy. I'd never judge you that way. Demon, girl, guy, or other, it's just sex, bro. It means nothing, not really. We matter, our brotherly thing or whatever we got, is all that matters. We're so twisted together that sex is something that means something to others but us. Sex is just a release, Sammy. That's all.'_

'_The only sex that would matter would be sex between us. Damn, you're right, Dean. I don't want you that way;, you don't want me, do you? You can be honest, I won't freak.' _Sam asked and Dean shook his head, _'No, Sammy, I'd tell you if I did, honest._' Dean teased Sam now, '_We'd be so hot together though, if we did; we're such handsome studs, right, Sammy?'_ he watched Sam smile and smiled back.

'_Oh, yeah! We'd look so hot together. Better than porn, bro, we'd blow Casa Erotica out of the water!'_ Sam laughed now and Dean looked at him serious now, _'You gonna be okay now, Sammy? No more more crying and shame shit? You got her to the trap, and that's where we needed her. Proud of you, Sammy.'_

'_So how was she, Dean, compared to your usual bimbo?' _Sam joked and laughed out loud at Dean's answer, _'I've had better, believe me, I've had better, Sam. In fact, after this crappy case is over, I plan on finding one that is even better then , too.'_

'_What about me?_' Sam joked and Dean smiled fondly into his eyes, _'I'll get one for you, too, Sammy, I'll find you the best one, Sam.'_

'_You were wrong about our not having sex, Dean.'_ Sam reflected and Dean looked at him confused. '_This is how we do sex, by giving each other all of ourselves, putting ourselves before each other all the time, we're so tied together now, that everything we do is like sex but so much more than that. It's love, Dean, we give our love to each other but never to anyone else, not even Bobby. We'll share ourselves but ultimately, we really only belong to each other so much that we could never belong to anyone else, not really. Been like this since we were kids, Dean. Never had room for anyone else in our world, just you, just me. That's okay, Dean, I didn't mind, in fact I liked it. We'll never really be alone this way. We're soul mates, Dean, do you feel that? This isn't your spirit inside me right now, it's your soul . The 'me' that's talking to you? This is my soul. Our souls are talking here, do you feel that?' _

Dean closed his eyes and felt for what Sam was talking about and smiled, he felt it, too. _'We're soul mates. Not the brotherly kind but more the 'true love, your mate forever' kind. No wonder we're so twisted together; we're supposed to be! There is only room for us in our world, no one else really, not even Bobby.' Dean thought about this and sighed, 'I do love you, Sammy. I just wish you had a chance at a life with someone else; I never had that.'_

'_Love you, too, Dean. I stopped wanting that chance at 'normal' a long time ago.'_ Sam said laying a light kiss on Dean's soul's cheek. '_Go find your body, Dean, I'll be okay now.'_

'_No more guilty crap for screwing the demon; no more feeling evil anymore for something neither of us have any control over?_' Dean asked making sure Sam was _really_ okay before leaving.

'_No, no more of that. I just want to find the Partigo and kill the thing before it kills anyone else. You make me less dirty, Dean. Not so evil, how do you do that?'_ Sam asked hugging him one last time.

'_I'm an awesome big brother and soul mate, that's how.'_ Dean said smugly and Sam agreed, '_Yes, you are, Dean.'_

'_See you in a minute. Then we'll interrogate the bitch together, demon blood or no demon blood._' Dean said and vanished. Sam stood up now and approached Bobby, doing his best to ignore the sweet smell of the demon blood. Which was a bit like being in a steak restaurant after not eating anything for a week. Very _very _hard to do actually.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked and he heard Dean's voice coming up behind him now.

"Right here, Sammy. Had some trouble getting my body to move for a minute after being out of it for so long." Dean chuckled, "My soul left my body for a bit and joined with Sam's. Sorry, Bobby. Didn't' mean to scare you." He looked at Sam now, "I wasn't dead, honest."

"Wait, your soul left your body and joined Sam's? But only…Are you _two_…" Bobby looked shocked as they nodded smiling happily.

"Yes, we're aware of the lore, Bobby, you taught it to us. Only soul mates can do that." Sam said shrugging, "We're soul mates, the romantic kind, not the brotherly kind. Wonder why we ended up as brothers? That's a little strange."

"Should have seen it. The way you two were always too close, so twisted together. Only soul mates get like that." Bobby said smiling, it made sense. No wonder no one got closer to them than each other; they weren't supposed to. Soul mates were meant for each other and never anyone else for their whole lives. Those boys could never have loved anyone as much as they'd love each other; no matter how much they tried to. Not even Bobby.

Dean would always come first with Sam and Sam would always come first with Dean. Like they always had most of their lives. Sam had always loved Dean more than their parents, Dean had been the same way. Sam had loved Jessica but not as much as he had loved Dean. Dean couldn't leave Sam behind him after dropping him off back at college before Jess. Their dad had felt the difference in the feelings they had for each other and the feelings they had for him, and it had driven him away. Bobby had felt it, too but hadn't let it drive him away. He'd taken what they had to give, it had always been plenty enough for him. They still loved him and he sure loved those boys too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing they did was gag the bitch. Then they locked her in chains soaked in salt and holy water with tiny devil's traps carved into every link and, man, did she try to scream behind her taped mouth! Then they tossed her into Bobby backseat where he kept a devil's trap carved on the ceiling of the car and into the chassis there too. She _really_ hated that crap! Bobby smirked all the way to the abandoned house they had found for just this purpose.

Then they spent the next ten minutes painting Devil's traps into the ceiling and floor of the basement, about twenty painted one over the other both to ceiling and floor; see her bust all of them! Yeah, _not_ happening before they got what they needed to know from her.

They picked up a paper and noticed the headline, three missing now, runaways, teenagers. They had to find where they were and find the creature, hopefully safe and alive and definitely not at the same location or it would have killed them by now. They didn't have time for subtle or slow; so Bobby and Dean got to do it. Mostly Bobby though, he was more talented at it.

"Now we have two questions for you." Bobby began, and Dean shook his head, putting up three fingers. "Okay, three questions for you. You answer them and we send you back quick, if not, well, this could hurt a whole lot more than you _ever_ thought it could."

She stared at the ceiling and broke a trap, smiled, then found out she was still trapped. Oops, 19 more to go, on the ceiling of course; she still had 20 more on the floor to break, too.

"Naughty Demon bitch but no cigar. Still _not_ getting away." Bobby said and looked at Dean, who tossed a small bucket of holy water on her, making her smoke and scream in rage. "First question, what's your demonic name? Who were you in life before this?"

"Fuck you!" the demon screeched. Dean picked up a flower watering canister and began drizzling more holy water on her, in slow drizzles. She screamed over and over now.

"Name?" Bobby asked as if he had all day. He didn't, but you couldn't let _them_ know that.

"Bastards! Dean, _Dean_, your brother loved fucking me, you know? I rocked his world! Does that make you hot, lover?" The demon taunted and Dean's eyes flickered briefly with anger but he hid it and then sprinkled her ass again, like Bobby told him to. "This won't change how he said he felt inside me. He said I felt so gooood! You should have heard him."

"He says that to all his whores, you're not special." Dean shoved a water balloon full of the salt and holy water mixture in her mouth then popped it. She screamed again and glared.

"Bet he never did that with you. Jealous?" she taunted, more uncertainly; she read the soul mate thing on him but why wasn't he rising to the bait? Most soul mates would have snapped by now! "Doesn't like dick, _does_ he? Rejected you, _poor_ baby."

"Yeah, _not_ so much. He loves me. You, however, are _quite_ disposable." Dean said confidently, he knew this for sure. Sam was whispering it in his head right now actually, laughing at her lame attempts at pissing him off. "You weren't even a _good_ lay, bitch." He shoved another balloon in her mouth, choking her with it, popping it with a long needle again. She shrieked in agony now and whimpered.

"Name?" Bobby said and she nearly screamed it.

"Elizabeth Belle!" She said with a glare.

"Good, one question down. Two more to go. You answer these and I'll call him off; if not, then we'll play water balloon in the mouth again. Understood?" Bobby asked, impressed with Dean, he had come up with the water balloon thing actually. "Where is the creature, the Partigo? We know you control it."

"Never." The demon hissed and Bobby put a balloon in her mouth again, popping it. The demon screamed again.

"Partigo, where is it?" Bobby asked and she whimpered as he held another above her mouth, Dean holding it open for him now. He went to pop it and she shook her head in terror. Bobby moved it from above her mouth but kept it close. "Yes?"

"They never loved their Dad, what chance do you have of them loving you?" the demon taunted, reading Bobby's thoughts.

"They loved us, just not as much as each other. We accepted that and took what we could get." He picked up the canister and sprinkled it again all over her. "Partigo? Where is it?"

Seconds into the sprinkling, she told them the location of her lair. Dean wrote it down and Bobby continued, "Where are the kids, It's the last one, _honest_. Where are you hiding them?" The demon's black eyes were glaring harder now.

"You'll never find them, Hunter. _Never._" She grinned then eyed the syringe, and looked less happy. "What is _that?_" She asked and Dean grinned and handed Bobby one too.

"Holy water, Salt, other stuff, don't worry you pretty head, Beth." Dean said soothingly, grinning evilly. "It won't hurt… _much._" He injected it into her neck and she smoked and writhed, screaming louder and louder. They waited for it to die down and then Bobby injected her, too. Again they waited and smiled, twin Evil smiles.

They picked up another set and asked, "Where are the kids?" She glared and looked terrified but said nothing, eyes on the needles the whole time. They injected her again. She burned and screamed again, and cried.

"Well? _Where_ are they?" Bobby said and went to pick up another syringe.

"Warehouse, lower level, number 12, Pier 45. Please don't hurt me anymore?" She begged and Dean grinned, Bobby smiled, too. Then they smiled…and waited. "Aren't you going to exorcise me now or something?" She eyed them suspiciously now.

"Or something." Bobby said looking at Dean who looked deep in thought but was actually conversing with Sam through the mind link. Dean nodded now and they turned to look at the doorway. Sam came down holding a bag, and the demon paled. "You see, the way we see it, you killed a lot of innocent people and we can't just ignore that. The problem _I_ have is that you get exorcised, you go back to Hell, and then you just come back to bite us in the ass later. Been there, done that, and have enough damn t-shirts, really. So we decided to just nip it in the bud early." Sam dumped the bones in a large pot nearby and dumped salt and oil onto them, smiling happily the whole time, like a kid at Christmas. He held out a hand and Dean handed him a pack of matches, striking one for him, smiling happily at her as well.

"No, don't! Those can't be…" She trembled and cried, working hard to break the traps now before they could light the fire now. She was only on her fourth so far.

"Goodbye bitch." Sam said, and looked at her shaking his head in mock disapproval, "For the record, you were a lousy lay, baby." She looked pissed now, well, pissed-er. She was _definitely_ not happy anymore. Sam lit the matchbook and dropped it on the bones. They went up like a forest fire and the demon screamed and burned up inside the woman now.

They quickly untied her and laid her down on a couch, monitoring her vitals to make sure she would be okay. Once her pulse steadied and her breathing was normal, they left and called 911 anonymously; watching from a distance as they walked her toward the ambulance. She looked wobbly but fine. Dean could relate.

Then they split up to go after the creature and save the people.

Bobby got the kids.

The boys got the creature.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They got up to the room where the creature was and could practically smell it. It smelled _good._

_Definitely_ demonic in nature.

Sam pulled his sword and both he and the sword glowed like a star again. He felt the god fill him at that moment and he smiled.

"Remus?" Dean asked as the creature was batted across the room like he was a ragdoll by his brother.

"Yes, and _no_." the being said smiling gently, then looked around confused. "Where's Romulus?" He looked around some more, the creature attacked and he shoved the sword through the things head, eyes glowing and glaring at it. "Die, monster! You do _not_ get my brother!" The beast exploded in a ball of floating fire then vanished in an instant, destroyed forever now. Then he looked around again, "Where am I? Where's Romulus?" He looked panicked now.

"What do you remember, Remus?" Dean asked gently, he had to approach this guy carefully. Sam was trying to soothe the guy inside him as well; neither was working really well.

"Romulus was fighting the beast and losing. I saw it coming at him. Then I jumped in between them to protect him and there was a pain, right here…" He touched his chest now, and looked confused; there was no mark there; this was not his chest. It was someone else's. It was…he felt the other soul touching him now, offering comfort. It was Sam's. "What happened?" He let the other soul help him speak better now, "Dean, what's happened to me?"

"You got in the way and, the sword, it impaled you. Your life and soul went into it and Romulus was able to use it to kill it. He ascended as a god soon after." Dean explained and watched at the being cried brokenly. "I'm sorry, Remus. I understand; I've died for my brother, too."

The being nodded, asking Sam about this and he confirmed it.

"What do I do now? I'm here but where do I go now?" He looked upward and pleaded, "Romulus! Please! Take me with you. I'm here; Don't leave me here alone!"

Both boys broke for the god and were surprised when a ball of light floated down to right in front of Sam and began to take form. It soon had the form of a man but was pure energy. It spoke now in a gentle voice, "Remus, I've been waiting for you."

"Romulus, I…" the being cried, "I didn't _know_."

"I know." The glowing form said taking Sam's glowing hand now. "I knew that. So I waited for you." It took Sam in its arms, and looked past his brother to Sam now, who stared in soft surprise at it. "You are a hero, Sam. You are truly good. Never doubt that. Only a good and heroic soul could have freed my brother from the sword. It was a safe guard for when the beast returned." The glowing being looked sad, "I failed to kill it totally before. My nerve broke after that, so to speak. It was dying and I assumed it was dead. So I left. When I returned to the scene to finish destroying, it was gone and there was a blood trail that led to a burnt spot. So I put a safe guard on the blade so it could be used to destroy it later, I knew it would be back and the hero that fought it would be in need of it, so I put a spell on it so that the sword would find the hero when the time came to finally kill it. Only the destined hero could kill it, you see. You, Sam, you were the destined hero and the sword found Bobby, allowing it to find you. Fate works that way." The being looked at his glowing brother now. "Come with me, Remus. I've _missed _you."

The being inside Sam nodded and looked at Dean, "Keep the sword. I will leave my power in it. I won't need it anymore. I'm going home finally." It held the glowing form and smiled. There was a burst of blinding light and they were gone, leaving Sam standing there looking normal and the sword glowing dimly.

"Thank you." Floated through the air and they smiled, knowing who had said it.

Dean walked over to Sam and patted his shoulder, "Told you that you were good, Sammy." And he headed out the door, "Come on, Sammy. Let's see if Bobby needs help." Sam nodded and sheathed the sword again. They headed out to the car and roared out of the parking lot, feeling sad for the brothers.

"He waited for him for so long. I can't imagine waiting that long for you, Sam. It would kill me if I lost you that way." Dean admitted, "He must have loved Remus very much to do that for him, the sword thing, the waiting. He must have been lonely all that time."

"Well, he's not anymore. Remus is with him now." Sam said smiling. "Like us. You don't have to worry about being like him because you got me. I don't either cause I got you. That's all that matters in the end."

"I like that thought, Sammy. All we really need is each other. It's all we ever really needed, you know." Dean agreed, "I got you, Sammy."

"And I got you, too." Sam agreed and put in Metallica, turning it up the way Dean liked it.

No words were needed after that. They sat in comfortable silence the rest of the trip.

They had each other and that was fine with them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby's part went fairly easily. It was an old warehouse and the lower floors were fairly easy to access. The people were in cages but a bolt cutter made quick work of the locks. The teens ran out and he got the car ready for them.

But first he killed the three demons guarding them with the demon killing knife, one at a time of course.

The boys pulled in soon as he got the car loaded.

They drove the teens to the runaway shelter and headed back to the motel, tired to the bone now. It had been a hard hunt and they needed a break. But first, they decided to stop at a bar and get laid. Bobby chuckled at this and headed home, leaving them to it.

"Be there in time for Christmas or Ellen will kill me and you two." Bobby warned them and they laughed. Both promised to be there soon. They really looked forward to Christmas with him this year.

But first they wanted a little fun. With a better class of women, of course. And maybe a couple men, too.

They had earned their fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Christmas at Bobby's)

They got there two days later, laden with three bags of gifts, mostly small stuff they made or bought earlier and hid so the others wouldn't find them early. They were also responsible for bringing in the tree from the lot on their way in since Bobby's car had passed while the boys had been gone, the day before. Dean was going to work on building him another one soon and have to fix the old one so it ran while they got the new one ready. Bobby had paid for it but the damn car died in the middle of Main Street, a block from the tree lot, of all places. He swore a blue streak as he walked home and had to get it towed back to the yard later that day. To say Bobby was pissed right then would have been an understatement, to say the least.

They had a good Christmas. The tree had been a huge one, the clear lights, gold garland, multicolored bulbs and such Bobby and them had dug out of the attic. The tree was laden with presents and Ellen had prepared a feast. The boys helped string lights and garland around the house and its rooms and Christmas music played from the stereo, a CD they had picked up on the way there.

They sang carols, mostly off key to be honest. Somehow, Dean's off key voice and Sam's on key voice blended to a very unique sound and it wasn't entirely…unpleasant to the ears. They talked about everything, everything but the case that is. No one wanted to talk about that. No one needed to talk about that.

They enjoyed their time together and prayed for a lull in hunting so they could get working on Bobby's car. They did manage to get it running fairly smoothly and got some of the new car started before having to go out again.

They spent the next few months, off and on, working and getting the new car built and running while also working cases. At the end of it all, Bobby ended up with a fully rebuilt Monte Carlo which they, of course, painted black and buffed to a shine for him.

They were sure he was going to love it.

Bobby nearly passed out with joy at the sight of his new car.

They hadn't been wrong.

He loved it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Boys keep hunting stuff)

"Hand me that soda, Sam." Dean asked, the road forever unwinding in front of them now.

"Sure." Sam said and got him one, too.

"How long until we get to Tulsa?" Dean asked and Sam looked at the map.

"Couple hours. Plenty of time. Full moon cycle doesn't start until tomorrow." Sam said as he read over the file again. Every thirty days, like clockwork, three people died in Dinek State Park in Tulsa, Oklahoma for three years now. No one had bothered to notice until the mayor's son became a victim, all of a sudden they were freaked. Then they got nothing and now they were saying the case was cold.

They knew better, it wasn't cold. It was just not time for the wolf to come out and hunt yet. Three days a month is all they got, a narrow window to say the least. Needless to say, that didn't give them long to one, find out who it was and two, figure out who it would go after. Not to mention, figure out its hunting grounds, which it changed from one to another last year. The first one had been Technic Forest there for two and a half years and the most recent ones had been in Dinek State Park. There had to be a reason it switched hunting grounds, moved or something. Hmm…they'd figure it out.

They saw the sign welcoming them to Tulsa and smiled. Then they pulled into a cheap motel they found and checked in. It had been a long drive and they needed a nap. Then they would talk to the witnesses and see what they could find out.

Yeah, just because you get hit with life altering revelations doesn't mean the hunt doesn't keep going on and on and on. Until the damn thing kills you.

They damn sure were going to give it a fight as long as they could.

Starting with this werewolf.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's more coming, it is a multichapter now.

The boys and I appreciate your readership, we really do.

Please let me know what you thought of it, if you find the time. In between hunts, that is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. A New Way Of Hunting

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**There is **_**Wincest**_** now, Yes, lots and lots! Don't like, just don't read it!**

**Warning: Wincest, some sexual content but not too graphic.A bit of language of course (the boys say such dirty things during sex really. Some graphic stuff.**

**Plot:** Boys are on a werewolf hunt and its fairly easy. Their relationship reaches its logical conclusion now: Actual sex between them.

(Starting of Multi so will be brief, might have Bobby call with a case at end of chapter, just to keep it going. I decided to keep it going, hope no one minds too much.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The motel room was small. They were so glad they only had to stay one night here. Dean eyed the roach climbing the wall and used a shoe to kill it.

"Well, I know we said we stayed in some fleabag motels but this one takes the cake. I'd bet there are actual fleas in that bed." Dean said and sighed, "We're sleeping in the car.I don't care."

The boys only got single rooms now. They cuddled when they slept now, they liked that part and it was the only way they could sleep, and besides it was cheaper.

"We could get some bedding from Bobby and carry it with us, in the trunk from now on." Sam eyed a spot moving up the wall, "Not fleas, Dean, bed bugs." He squished it with a smack and washed his hand. "Yes, baby, the car."

Soon they were in the backseat, cuddling tight and Sam kissed Dean's cheek softly before drifting off, and Dean smiled, kissed his lips lightly, then cuddled back into him more.

"Love you, Dean." Sam said softly, as his head settled into Dean's now.

"Love you, too, Sammy." Dean said and they fell asleep.

Inside the room, the ghost eyed the room and sighed.

Yeah, no tormenting these visitors. The others had stayed in the room, so it could have fun with them. But these ones, no way, they'd slept in their car. Hmmm, he needed a better room to haunt.

Those boys were too picky. The ghost decided and vanished for a bit.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The EMF flared but was not heard. They were too sound asleep to hear it.

Lucky poltergeist, he had caught a break.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they headed to the nature preserve, posing as Inspectors for the Wildlife Service. So far mostly animal carcasses, lions and an elephant, a full grown one and some blood that looked like Dumbo had got a stab or blow in of his own. One on it tusks was encrusted in blood, so much it looked like it should have killed whatever it had hit.

"Any human deaths?" Dean asked and they looked nervous. "Look, we know it's a risk you run when you work at these places. That's why there are the accidental life policies you take out with the death by wild animal included in them. Everyone that gets on here takes one out, they are mandatory. We get that. Also it's a rogue animal not one of yours. It's happened at other places, too. So, please, stop hiding it and just say it!" They had seen two death so far and not by Elephant either!

"Two, a couple of employees were killed. Thought a lion or something got them. We don't kill them for that here; we just quarantine them until you blokes come." Frank, or was it Joe? They looked at his nametag to make sure.

"Well, Frank, that explains why these lions are dead and those in quarantine aren't. You saved their lives doing that." Sam said, glad some of the lions weren't killed, he liked lions.

"Gonna pick you up a plushie, you keep eyeing those lions that way." Dean said under his breath with a chuckle. He was teasing but he saw Sam's eyes light up for a second and decided to do just that when they left and say it was for a niece or something. That would make Sam smile. Sure since the soulmate thing kicked, he'd be a little sappier but they liked it this way, so it was fine.

"Don't worry about a thing, Frank." He noticed Frank checking him out and filed that for later. He was cute, had a nice ass. Dean was interested but after the job though. "We'll take that high hide and watch, take it out, this is his territory now. He'll be patrolling it." Well, he'd be after Sam but no need to tell them that.

"Good, keep the radio on and let us know if you need us." Frank said and the little group left them to it.

"Saw that look, baby." Sam said leaning in and laughing. "You're going to get a piece of that, aren't you?" He would find his own fun, Sam was good at that.

"Yep, gonna ride that ass for hours." Dean nodded and smiled at Sam. "Still love you though, only you."

"Ever consider…sex?" Sam said setting up the traps, grunting as he pulled the sides down to lock them down and Dean helped. "Between us someday?"

"Yeah, it might happen." Dean admitted, he wasn't dumb, he knew where this kind of love led and well, if it happened, it happened. They'd do that when it happened. Not until they got there though. "You want to?" He looked at Sam and asked again, "I know we'll get there; it's what us soulmates do but I mean are you wanting to?"

"Kinda, sometimes, the petting stuff but not the sex part. I see you do it and I do it, too. I just think how gorgeous you'd look, beneath me, kissing you, touching you, but I haven't got that far yet. You?" Sam admitted as they used a rope to pull a broken log up into a tree to swing down later to hit the werewolf. "Hold this, Dean. I'll set the rope." Sam tied it and they moved to the ground, brushing off their hands and clothes. They eyed their traps, checking them with their eyes and making sure it was all set.

"No, but I'll get there. Don't worry, Sammy. We'll do that eventually. Feel a pull to touch you at times." Dean admitted as they parted and Sam stood in the clearing while Dean took the hunter's rifle and got in position.

"I am not having sex in that room." Dean said in disgust and Sam chuckled, the earpiece crackled as Dean spoke.

"I don't blame you. Let's get a room with more…class after this." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, that is a definite." Dean said and frowned, they heard the growling. "It's coming, Sammy. Be careful, use the traps if you need to. I'll track it from here."

Soon the werewolf ran at Sam and Dean fired, twice, silver bullets taking its heart and head. It fell dead three feet from Sam and became human now.

"Guess you're not getting any from him tonight." Sam said examining the man, it was Frank. Dean was right, he had a nice ass. 'Had' being the keyword here. "We'll find someone else."

"Yep, we will. After hustling up some money, pool , I want to play some pool with you, Sammy." Dean said smiling.

"Okay, there are a few pool places here in town. We could do that." Sam said as they put the salt and oil on the body, burning it then burying it when the fire died down. "Just not at the same place."

"Of course not." Dean said and then they headed to car. He stopped at the gift shop and picked up the plushies first. He handed the lion plushies to Sam, a grown male and female, with a cub. They could be together or separated. Sam smiled widely at the gift and kissed his cheek hard, taking his free hand and holding Dean's as they walked to the car.

"You said you were drawn to me. To do what?" Sam asked, before letting them open the door.

"Kiss you, I want to kiss you." Dean admitted, touching Sam's lips, eyes on them, licking a lip.

"A real kiss, with tongue and that?" Sam said softly, loving the feel of Dean touching his lips, hoping he meant this way.

"Yes, a real kiss." Dean said, lips hovering over Sam's, "Let me kiss you, baby." Sam sighed happily and let him. Their lips met and mouth opened to let their tongues touch, soon they were kissing softly and touching bodies with their own and their hands on each other, seeking skin to touch as the kiss deepened to something more.

"Fuck me, Dean, please?" Sam begged as Dean kissed along his neck. He hadn't foreseen this, the flood gates opened for him. "Want you." He wanted more now; one kiss was all it took to open him to these possibilities. Damn! "Dean? Do you want me?" He froze now, worried.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Dean said groaning as he forced himself to stop. "One kiss, huh? That's all it took? Damn we should have done this sooner."

"Yeah, we should have, still have others if we want, it's okay with me." Sam said touching his face softly, "I know you love me, others don't mean a thing. I know that." His hazel eyes met green ones.

"Yeah, I know. Probably." Dean said softly and kissed Sam again, then broke it off, groaning, panting. "We need a room, baby."

"Yeah." Sam agreed breathlessly.

Soon they found a place with cabins and rented one for the night.

As soon as they were inside, they were kissing again. They worked the other out of their clothes.

"So beautiful, Sammy, so godlike, baby." Dean gasped as he touched that body and savored it.

"Gorgeous, baby, so gorgeous!" Sam sighed and touched Dean, too.

Soon the kisses led to bodies rubbing and hands grabbing harder at each other again. This time they let them. They took their time with each other, making love and kissing, sucking and moaning, cumming with the other person's name on their lips over and over.

By morning they were cuddling happily and stayed that way until almost check out time. Which is when they paid for two more days and did it all again, for two days, barely leaving the cabin to eat.

The phone rang. It was Bobby.

"Can you come here? I got a case to discuss with you two. Could be big. Can you come?"

Both boys wiggled eyebrows as they gave some thought to the words' dirty meanings, especially 'could be big' and 'can you come?' But listened.

"Sure, be there soon, Checking out now." Sam said, grabbing the key. "Here." He handed Dean the phone. "I'll be right back." He headed out to turn the key into the office. Dean chuckled at his stiff walk and said, "Think I fucked you too much, Sammy. You're walking funny." He laughed and so did Bobby.

"Yeah, but so are you. Besides, you could _never_ fuck me enough now." Sammy teased and closed the door behind him.

"See you got around to sleeping together." Bobby said and shook his head. Took them long enough. "You still coming here?"

"You don't mind us…sleeping together under your roof, do you? If it bothers you, we'll get a room and then come to the house." Dean wondered, some folks were like that. "We're still on our way, he's back now." Sam had just walked in.

"Nah, I don't care, got plenty of ear plugs if I need them." Bobby said smiling then frowned, "This case I got, it's bad, boys. Really bad. I'm thinking Dragons."

"Dragons? They're real?" Dean asked, eyeing the sword beneath Sam's long ponytail. His brother liked his hair long now, it looked girly but it hit the sword well. "Will the sword kill it?"

"Yeah, it should. Lore says it will kill anything, it is possessed of godlike power after all. Remus put all his power into it, he didn't have any when he went up, so yeah, that should do it. We still need to talk this case out though, make a plan." Bobby said. The sword was probably the only thing that could kill it. He did have a knife here that had killed a dragon and had absorbed its blood, somewhere. Dean could use that. He went down to his safe, the secret one, and began to look. The boy would need it.

Then he thought of their new relationship and smiled, 'Good for them.' They did everything but sex, so he'd assumed they would. Lore said that once the soulmate connecting began, it completed fairly quickly, ending with physical connection in a matter of weeks. Yeah, they were right on time for this, according to what he had learned.

At least they were happy. That's all he cared about.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean, about being with others…I don't want to be now." Sam said softly, "Feel like yours. Only want you. You can if you want to be." He looked up at Dean as they cuddled in the front seat. "I love you, Dean."

"Love you, too, Sammy. Always have." Dean said, "Just yours, too, you fine sexy man you. Don't want others, just you, too." He pulled over and kissed Sam softly, getting hard again. He pushed Sam down and worked his pants off of him, so they were only on one leg below the ankle. He pushed fingers into him and found him still loose. He thrust in and made love to Sam, unmindful of the cars driving by, the car rocking as they did it. Legs moved and bodies popped up over the seat at times, and cries of pleasure and soft moans filled its interior as they came, kissing softly after until they could move again and then they redid their pants and pulled their shirts back on. "Love you so much, Sammy!"

"Love you so much, too, Dean!" Sam said cuddling back into Dean's side, kissing him briefly, "That was amazing , Baby. You feel so good inside me. Guess our soulmate thing is complete, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so." Dean said pulling onto the highway that would take them to Bobby's. "You know we could have got caught just now." He chuckled at Sam's smile.

"I know." Sam chuckled, "That's what makes it fun."

"Wow, brother has a kink. I never knew that!" Dean teased and Sam pinched his leg. "Ow!"

Soon they were back to teasing playfully and acting normal again. Their normal behavior now, it had been for weeks now.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yep, gonna bring Eve in but not due to her rage at Crowley or Cas, she just wants to take over the world. Simple.

Yeah, not so much.

This is going to be interesting, bet a trip to the west is order, don't you? Wonder if I can find a person who can open a portal? Oh, we do know one. Never knew Bobby was that good with magic, did you?

No, no angels. That leads to apocalypse and vessels and I hated that part of the show, so no, not going there, sorry.

Enjoy it anyway.


	7. Dragons and Swords

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean but eventually are part Demonic. Some strong language, Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **The boys are racing against time to find some dragons and learn of a more dire threat now. Eve. Virgins are disappearing and the boys suspect that Eve is searching for just the right one, only the purest will do.

They discover a possible way to kill her but unfortunately it was lost over a hundred years ago. So Bobby has an idea involving a portal spell and the Wild West, and Samuel Colt himself.

Here's hoping this works or our boys could be stuck in the past for the rest of their lives and the world will be destroyed by Eve.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, so you're saying they were all virgins?" Dean asked Sam as they read over their notes then chuckled, "Except that one girl." He shook his head as he went over what she had said. "Johnny Mills in the hay bale doesn't count!" He laughed, "He _so_ counted, _lucky_ girl."

"How could he _not_ count? _Seriously?_" Sam shook his head too as they parked in front of the building. They were walking toward it when some guys gave Sam the up and down look, appreciating him in a very sexual way. Dean threw them a glare and put an arm around his waist, marking his claim. They shrugged and kept walking. "Jealous much, lover?" Sam teased and got a huff for his troubles.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean gave him an annoyed look but knew Sam was right, he was jealous of others looking at Sam that way. No one got Sam _that_ way, _no one_ but him! "You're mine and you didn't see their look, I seriously doubt they left your underwear on that time."

"That would be kind of hard to do," Sam stopped and kissed his lover softly, then deepening it as he put Dean's hand in the waist band of his jeans, to illustrate his point, "Since I'm not wearing any…" Dean moaned and rubbed the bare skin there, "But no peeking until we see Ellie. Bobby says she has something we can use on the dragons."

"It's noon, she's at lunch. I told you we should have left earlier." Dean said then smirked as Sam looked at him now.

"Not my fault someone demanded Impala Sex on the way here." Sam teased, Dean had pulled over to make him suck him hard and then made Sam ride him behind some trees until they came twice. "I was all for getting here early."

"But you looked so good in those jeans, baby." Dean chuckled as they looked for a place to have sex again, both knowing they wanted to right now.

"You threw my underwear away, baby. And these jeans are rubbing me." Sam complained but not too much. The rubbing was making him hard and the friction was killing him!

Dean spotted an alcove that led to a utility tunnel. Utility tunnels meant utility rooms, with doors and floors to fuck on. So they headed there. No one would be there this time of day. Soon they broke the lock on one of the rooms and he tugged Sam's pants down, exposing his obvious lack of underwear and a hard dick begging for attention.

Dean sucked him expertly, using his mouth and tongue to make his lover arch under it, rolling his balls and he sucked him. Then lubing up himself and Sam. "Fuck me, Sammy, my turn to ride that dick!" Dean moaned softly as Sam eagerly thrust in, pushing his legs up so he wouldn't have to remove his pants fully for Sam. Sam's hands gripped the back of his thighs hard as he started slow then moved faster, Dean writhed beneath him now, moaning pornographically, scratching at his lover's thighs now, too.

Soon they felt their orgasms hit them and came crying out and moaning for more. Then Sam just had to fuck him hard and fast, pounding his need for him into his tight ass and making Dean scream for more. Then they came hard, Dean's hit his shirt and part of his jeans and he didn't care, as he came three more times as Sam kept going as he worked out his third orgasm and filled him with his cum over and over, moaning and shouting each other's names as they did.

Then they lay spent on the cold floor and dressed, after cleaning off the cum from each other.

"My shirt is covered in cum again!" Dean complained and took off the ruined buttoned up one and leaving a t-shirt on under it. "My jeans are coated with it, you did that on purpose!" He used the shirt to get as much off his pants as he could. "Thank goodness we wear so many layers."

He leered as Sam licked the cum off his skin to apologize for messing up his clothes, even though Dean was fairly sure Sam was not one _bit_ sorry he had done it. Dean was also not upset that Sam had fucked him so well just now. He fully intended to do the same to him later! He sat up and kissed Sam deeply, loving the taste of his cum in that mouth. "I love you, Sammy. That felt _so_ good, baby. Gonna do it to you later!"

"Hmm, I like that idea." Sam said running fingers along Dean's face and jaw, and into his lover's short hair. "I love you, too." Now he helped Dean up and they kissed some more and emerged holding hands and not caring who saw it. It also would keep others from flirting with either of them, which they didn't like very much most of the time. Especially waitresses…and coeds. They always looked at Dean, like he was magnetic north and they were compasses or something. Bitches didn't get him so they needed to _stop_ that!

"Possessive girl!" Dean teased catching Sam glaring at a coed that had eyed Dean…again. He laughed and Sam smiled as well.

"Jealous bitch!" Sam teased back and Dean nodded, "Damn right, you're one _way _too _fine _piece of ass to _share_, Sammy!" He ended it with a kiss and gentle touch to his lips, "Could kiss you _forever;_ I never get enough of kissing you."

"I agree wholeheartedly. Need you to kiss me all the time, Dean. You kiss so _good._" Sam leaned in and stole another kiss from Dean, who happily kissed him back. "_Addicted_ to you, Dean." His hazel eyes were soft and full of love.

"I'm addicted to you, too, Sammy. Can never get enough of you either." Dean admitted, green eyes lovingly shining into Sam's now. "Damn I love you, never loved anyone this much, just _you."_

"I loved Jess, but…never like this, not like I feel for _you_. Never imagined it possible to love any person this much, Dean. Love you so much, baby, too." Sam admitted as well and then they shrugged, smiling. "Love you, Dean."

"Love you, Sammy." Dean said as they resumed walking to her office now. "Wait, Sammy, got something for you first. Been meaning to give it to you." He moved them to a seat near her office. The sign still said it was closed anyway. He tugged off the silver ring he wore and slipped it one of Sam's ring fingers, "Marry me, Sammy? I know it's not much but it's a ring. I want you with me forever, baby."

"Oh, Dean!" Sam gasped in surprise and smiled, admiring the silver ring on his finger. Then he untied the leather bracelet off his own wrist and tied it on Dean now. "I'll marry you. This is _our _wedding, okay? I'm yours forever now. No building, no priest, no paper. Fuck their approval, all I want is you, too. This is our _wedding,_ right here and now, baby."

"Sammy…" Dean sighed and kissed him again and then heard a throat clear after a minute or two. They turned blushing to see a blonde woman grinning down at them and holding out a big yellow manila envelope.

"You must be the Winchesters." Ellie said grinning. They were in love and she was happy for them, even though Bobby had explained they were still brothers but that didn't matter to him. "That's all I know about and could find on dragons. Including places you might find them."

"Yeah, I'm Dean, this is Sam." Dean stood and shook her hand, taking the envelope. "You must be Ellie."

"Yeah, I am." She said and unlocked the door. "Come in for a minute." They followed her and sat down on a couch and she sat in a nearby chair. "I'll tell you what I know about them. If this is dragons, that means its _Eve_."

"Who's Eve?" Sam asked.

"Adam's wife. She went demonic when the world began, and got locked in the Pit. In Purgatory, deep in Purgatory! She needs a pure host; the dragons are and have always been her servants. Her unholy priests of sorts. Dragons find the virgin and get her to the pit, drop the poor girl in, chant, then voila! Eve is back in business. You don't want that." Ellie shivered at the thought.

"What kind of business? Normal demon stuff or what?" Dean asked worried.

"Nothing so mundane. She is the mother of them all, you know that? Mother of all _fucking_ monsters, demons, all of them, came from her. She lays the eggs and they come into being. She touches you and you are demonic or a monster something. You _don't_ want to see what she can do if given a chance to work her stuff! She will make this world a world of her babies, _her monsters_." Ellie explained and _hated _that she knew all this. What she would give to be oblivious to it, to not know she was one of _them_. Eve may have been her mother but she had chosen to be _good,_ to be _human_ centuries ago.

"_Fuck_! No, _no _way!" Dean said fearfully, they had to stop this bitch, they _had _to! "So, these virgins? They're what, _sacrifices?_" Dean's gut twisted at the thought.

"Yes, and once they find one worthy enough, the bitch is back." Ellie admitted. Thank goodness she was so picky or they would _already _be dealing with her children!

"Crap!" Sam said softly, "So where do we look for dragons?" He looked at her and she shrugged.

"Sewers, places like that." Ellie said, "They like caves so a sewer would be a good substitute."

Both boys now stood and went to go now, heading back to Bobby's "Can we scry for one?" Sam asked thinking it would help find them.

"Should be able to, sp_ecify dragons not demons. Dragons are not demons. They are a whole other brand of evil you have_ never known before, boys." Ellie said and they left, making sure to keep that in mind. She watched them go and wished them luck, with all her heart. Then grabbed her own dragon sword and packed. No way was she hanging around with dragons and Eve involved. Soon she was driving down the road and looking for a place to vanish for a while. She hoped those boys could stop it, this world didn't need Eve coming back, it _really_ didn't!

_Eve would burn this world down around their ears if she did._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby read over the file after they got there and sighed.

"We _really _need to kill this bitch. Or keep her from rising." Bobby said groaning. "How's the scrying?"

"Got a hit in the sewers, in New Port. Pretty strong vibe. Probably where they're keeping them." Dean said and did it again to be sure. Two maps later, they had the same results.

"Well, _get to it!_ Here, take this." Bobby handed him a knife, one that looked burned or something. "Killed a dragon, it will work if the sword doesn't." Dean found a sheath it fit and attached it to his belt.

Sam adjusted his back sheath and put his long braid over it. They headed out and paused to say, "We'll call with what we find, Bobby."

"Make sure you do, boys. I worry." Bobby shook his head in wonder, "Dragons, _fucking_ dragons!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took some twists and turns to find them. _Damn_ these tunnels were _labyrinths_! The girls were secured in cages in the floor. They didn't see any dragons.

"They all here?" Sam asked breaking the lock on the cage below him. Dean did the same.

"No, they took Tanya!" A girl said and they let them out as the girl explained. "They've be taking two a day through that door. They don't come back either. "

"So they haven't found the right one yet. That's a plus." Dean commented and the girl looked worried.

"Is she a virgin?" Sam asked curious, Eve was looking for something special or she would already have a virgin host by now.

"We _all_ are." The girl said softly, worried for her friend now.

"Okay, let's be more _specific_. A virgin. Not been kissed, not done anal, no intercourse, never dated nor ever been touched?" Dean asked they blushed, "Damn it, _tell _me!" Maybe the person had to have done _none_ of these things to count. "Made out before, even over clothes?"

"Well, we've done some of that. The kissing definitely." Another girl spoke, "Still makes us virgins."

"Not enough apparently." Sam said and asked, "Has Tanya done any of them?" They had spent time together; so they probably had talked.

"No, _none _of it. She's the only one here that hadn't." The first girl spoke again. "She didn't even cuss. Was going to be a nun this year."

The brothers swore. If that didn't scream '_Worthy Virgin!'_ nothing did. She could be the host. They told the girls how to get out and they ran that way. The boys headed into the portal at the end of the corridor, hoping they weren't too late.

They got there in time to see a blonde girl climb out with red eyes that gradually mellowed to brown. "We have work to do." They heard her say and ran. _Fucking bitch was back!_ Tanya _had_ been worthy, _damn it!_

Dragons chased them now as they watched Eve run past, smiling softly. Evil oozing out every pore. "Too _late_, boys. I'm free. This world will burn and be my paradise; the paradise God drove me from for loving _another_ beside my husband."

"Wait, you…" Dean said in surprise.

"I fell in love with a golden eyed demon and we had sex. I got pregnant and had a child. Lilith was that child. When the angels came for me, I sent her with my lover for safety. Part demon, part human. Like I became. My priests will take care of your meddling selves." She touched them and they felt her poison trying to work…but burning up uselessly inside them. The demon blood eradicating it almost instantly. "Demons but not…_interesting_. I see I cannot make you one of mine. So I'll give you to them." Eve laughed then fled.

The dragons, who were really men of sorts it seemed, approached them. Sam pulled out his sword and Dean stabbed and slashed with his knife. Soon after the dragons burned up into piles of ash and they headed to the surface.

Then drove to Bobby's, worried now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, according to Ellie, only Pheonix ash can hurt her. It's poison to her." Bobby said going over the papers to make sure. "And the last one died over a hundred years ago, killed by Samuel Colt _himself_. Using the Colt. We _need_ those ashes."

"So how do we get there? Not like there just happen to be portals and wormholes handy right now." Dean said grumpily, tugging off his bloody shirts, Sam following suit. Their pants had been gone as soon as Bobby saw them on the porch, ordering them to remove the bloody things _before_ stepping one foot into _his _house! Now they sat in boxers and sighed.

"I could…" Bobby rummaged along a shelf now, looking for a certain book. Then pulled it out and skimmed through it. "Ah ha, found it. Temporary portal, we just need a date to put on a paper for it to send you to. Fuck, need a couple things." Bobby ran to the basement now, to the panic room for the things he needed. "Get that cauldron out and get that design on the floor of the study. Roll that rug out of the way, would ya?"

"Sure." Dean said and they got the cauldron and symbols done.

Bobby came up with a box with jars in it and a bag of clothes. He tossed them the clothes. "Put these on so you fit in better." Then got the spell set up and had the boys stand in the middle of the circle there. "We only have twenty-four hours for this. Spell will send you back, no matter what or where you are. So be ready." He tossed them an old whiskey bottle. "Put the ashes in this. Look for Colt first. See if he'll help you get the ashes. I don't know if he does the actual killing but it's likely." He eyed them grimly, "Be careful, boys."

"We will." Dean said taking Sam's hand and smiling softly into his eyes, "We got this!"

"Yeah, we do." Sam said. "Love you, Bobby."

"Love you, too, boys." Bobby said and tossed the match into the bowl. There was a flash of light and when he could see again, the boys were gone. He sent a prayer up for them and got busy on the returning spell. They'd need it soon.

And he hoped Colt would help them.

Or their world was screwed and them with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They landed with a thud, falling through the ceiling of the cabin now, onto something soft. Debris rained on their heads and they ducked a piece of roof that narrowly missed landing on top of them. A panicked man watched them in disbelief.

"Are you angels?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nah, angels fly. We just fall through portals and crash through roofs." Dean quipped, helping Sam up now, too. "You okay, Sammy?"

"Fine, glad that bed was there though." Sam said and approached the man, holding out a hand. "I'm Samuel Winchester. This is my brother and soul-mate, Dean Winchester."

"So you two are… there's no such things as soul-mates." Colt said and the boys just smiled, saying nothing.

"We're Hunters from the future. Our friend did a portal spell and sent us here to you. We need your help." Dean said and Colt motioned to the other room. They sat down and he resumed his work on the Colt. The boys recognized the gun immediately. "I see you almost have the Colt done."

He gave them a considering glance now. "You know this gun?"

"Yes, we use it to kill a demon in the future. He tries to turn Sammy demonic." Dean explained, "How about we tell you ours and you tell us yours?"

Colt shot them a sardonic look and nodded, saying nothing but they had been around Bobby enough to recognize the silent 'go ahead' look.

"Well, we get visions…sometimes because…" Dean started then told him most of it, leaving out very little. He talked for over an hour, with Sam chiming in to clarify a point or to let Colt ask a question of his own. He soon ended with, "Now Eve is up and running and we need the ashes of that Pheonix you kill at noon tomorrow. It was in your journal."

"Not going to town at all. Don't get where you can know that. Not my job." Colt said and sighed, watching them for the longest time, considering if he believed them. They seemed honest enough and there was a man in town, Finch, killing people that had hung him. Colt had been considering checking the guy out but they couldn't have known that. Not with the bright burst of light and them falling through his ceiling when they had. Clearly they weren't from around here. Colt sighed and gave in.

He believed them but damn! Eve? Dragons? Demons? Wow, Hunters from the future. Now he eyed the young men and smiled. He got up and dug out some blankets and stuff for a palette for them, handing them to the men. "You can bunk in…the other room. I have to fix my bed." He hoped it wouldn't rain tonight or he was going to get drenched. "Um, about the Pheonix thing. I would be willing to go with you in the morning to check the guy out at least. Was going to anyway. If that's a good plan."

"Works for us." Dean said and he and Sam got their bed ready. Colt watched them curiously.

"So you two are…" He didn't know how to phrase it.

"Together…as a couple, yes." Dean said, "Don't worry. We just want to sleep tonight. No hanky-panky stuff."

"Oh, um, yeah. Gotcha." Colt said awkwardly and headed in, the boys followed and helped clean the debris from his bed and took it outside so it wouldn't be in his house anymore. Sam swept up the dirt and Dean fixed the bed for him. Both were apologetic for what they had done to his roof and house.

"Sorry about the roof thing, we'll fix it if we can. The spell will pull us back after twenty four hours as far as I know. That's what Bobby said." Dean said and Colt nodded. "Um, thanks for helping us. We have to stop her or we wouldn't bother you this way."

"No problem. She sounds bad." Colt said worried now.

"We're told she'll burn our world down and make it full of her children. Children that will kill every last human…or eat them, whichever comes first." Sam said also worried. "Dean, we need those ashes and he goes after Sheriff's or the deputies. Samuel, you said the only one left was that deputy, the one that shot the guy's wife?"

"Yeah, so?" Colt could see the men thought like Hunters sure enough.

"Well, Dean takes the sheriff job that is _clearly _open now. I take guard with him over the deputy. Then we use the gun to shoot him, which happens at noon, so that should do it." Sam explained, "He goes after Dean, Dean shoots him in a showdown, and voila! Instant ashes and we go home."

"Should work, what about the gun?" Colt asked, "I get it back, right?"

"Of course, it would disrupt the timeline if we took it. We get it later but not now." Dean said and Colt nodded liking the plan.

"Well, let's bed down for the night. Get there by Dawn. You get that job, Dean. Sam and I take deputy jobs. You get him to fight you and you get the ashes and I get my gun back." Colt said and they headed to their room, cuddling together now.

Colt closed the curtain to his room to give them privacy. He didn't judge them. Hell, he knew how the soul-mate thing worked, apparently it was true. As he laid down to sleep, he remembered his dead wife and smiled. She would have liked these boys, sure enough.

Sam turned his head enough to kiss Dean softly and Dean kissed him back before pulling Sam tightly into his chest, and resting his face into Sam's neck. Both men sighed contentedly now and slept.

Xxxxxxxxxx

In the morning, they got up early and had coffee. Their horses got them to town early.

Dean went to the Sheriff's office with the others and got the Sheriff's job, the others took the deputy ones.

His first order of business was to chew out the Deputy that had killed Finch's wife, telling him what an idiot he was to kill the man's only stabilizing influence like that. Demon or not demon, Finch hadn't deserved that. The deputy now resided in the jail where they could guard him.

Finch came looking for him soon after.

"I only want _him._" Finch said softly, Dean didn't have the sense he was evil, just hurting over losing his wife at the hands of these bigoted men. Sympathy was one thing but the man had killed three people and that couldn't be overlooked either.

"Can't let you do that." Dean said and added, "We know what he did to you but we can't let you get to him." Then he smiled, "We know what you can do, demon." He had his gun on the man, clearly not trusting him in close quarters. Finch's hand was a blur and they watched helplessly as the deputy fell to the ground dead with a bullet to his chest. Finch smiled, "Hunter."

"Yeah." Dean said softly, coldness in his voice.

"Gonna kill you. Noon." Finch said coldly, "I kill Hunters."

"Middle of Main Street, I take it?" Dean said, unable to believe he had to have a shootout with a man that could shoot that fast!

"Yeah." Finch said smiling, "See you soon, Sheriff. You might want to bury that man, he's gonna stink soon." The demon smiled as it fixed its hat now. "Gonna be a scorcher…gonna burn you _down_." Then he walked out and Dean looked at Sam in surprise.

"I can't possibly shoot _that_ fast." Dean said worried.

"Won't have to." Colt said thinking, they needed those ashes. And it wasn't fair but half of Hunting wasn't fair. Hmm. "I'll do it."

"Huh?" Dean was confused now.

"You do the showdown and I shoot him at the same time as you shoot him. He turns to ash and you get the credit." Samuel caught his look and shrugged. "You do need the ash soon, right?"

Dean hated this plan, it was _cheating_ but it was necessary. Hell, half of Hunting was cheating and necessary so this wasn't _that_ new of an experience. "Fine, it just feels…"

"Dishonorable?" Colt suggested, he felt the same way. Great, they both were the moral type. It's just that this was not the time for moral qualms. And they both knew it.

"Yeah." Dean shifted awkwardly then shrugged, "I get it, not the time for qualms. I'm just saying. I'll do it, it's a good plan."

"Good cause we got about an hour before you have to do it." Samuel said and they looked up at the town clock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was noon now and Colt was on a roof, the gun ready to go. Dean walked into the street and Finch met him there.

"Time to die_, Hunter_." Finch smiled.

"Not in this lifetime, _Demon._" Dean smiled back.

They parted and took ten paces and turned, both drawing their guns. Dean felt his shot hit and Finch's went wide as the Colt's bullet hit the Pheonix right in the same place as Dean's bullet had went in. The Pheonix screamed as he turned to pure flame and fell to ground as black ash. Sam ran in and scooped the ash into the bottle and screwed the lid on. Then Dean quit as Sheriff and the guys quit as deputies, then headed back to his cabin. Where they fixed his roof for over an hour and stood in his yard, clutching the ashes tight.

"Thanks for the help." Sam said.

"Yeah, we appreciate this." Dean said.

Both could feel the spell calling them back now.

"Just kill the bitch, don't waste the ashes." Colt said sternly, worried about the future now.

"We won't." Dean said as a white light covered them now and they vanished on the spot.

Samuel Colt headed in shaking his head.

Them Hunters had been strange, but he had liked their style. Then he had a thought. He went through his journal, looking at his contacts. Finding the name Winchester, he put the gun in its hand-carved box and put the remaining bullets in the box as well. Then he wrapped it in paper and tied the string around it.

Then labeled it to its sender.

"James Winchester, Salt Lake City, Utah."

Just the man to have it.

If he was anything like his descendants, he would be a good protector of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The boys flew up through the floor and landed on the mattress, bouncing. A relieved Bobby helped them up and took the ashes from them.

Now they had a way to kill her, if the sword failed, of course. Then Bobby had a thought. "Sam, give me your sword."

Sam looked at him puzzled but gave it over, then watched as Bobby coated it with some of the ashes and watched the sword flare red as coals now, red hot coals. "What are you doing, Bobby?"

"It takes in that which makes it stronger, it took the god into it, and his powers, so it should take the Pheonix ash as well. If I keep the ash on the entire blade, top and bottom, it will absorb the ash and should be infused with it. It may help the blade be able to kill the bitch better. Best leave it overnight and keep the ash on it. Also lets do some rounds for the shotgun, they may come in handy, too." Bobby explained and the boys agreed.

The sword was kept covered completely with the ash all night and by morning the blade was infused with the ash. Dean and the others packed the shells with ash and tasted it, just ash, no effects to them at all. "It's just ash, Bobby, must only work on her."

"Probably." Bobby said and they began to scry to for dragons. They were her holy priests after all, so she probably had some with her now.

And prayed they stopped her before she destroyed their world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Going After Eve

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Some bad language, Sexual Content. It can get very graphic and smutty, just warning you. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Also, keep in mind, I don't do clean sex in my stories, where'd be the fun in that?**

**Remember:**** Just because I mention Angels does not mean Lucifer, vessels, or any of that stuff will ever be brought into it. I just thought adding Gabriel and Castiel would be nice and I like them so much! But no Apocalypse or vessels will be mentioned, you'll see why when you read this. I promise.**

**Plot: **The Demon boys have found her and they have the ashes, along with some help this time. Unfortunately the visions tell them this may not be enough…and it may take more than ashes to stop the bitch from killing them and everything they are trying so hard to save. Even with two Angels coming to help them.

Eve sets her sights on Bobby to hurt the boys and things go to Hell quick after that.

Surely, they can save Bobby _and_ the World this time, right?

Or will this be one that finally kills them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, well, we owe Bobby a bouquet." Sam drawled as he looked through the binoculars. Smiling as 'Tanya' served the man a cup of coffee.

"I am not saying one word about how you knowing that word makes you sound." Dean teased, looking around the rest of the area while his lover surveilled the bitch acting like a waitress at the moment. "She turned that whole damn bar last night, you know that, right?"

They'd spent most of the day killing the fuckers, after having to kill some kids and townspeople in another town. They'd been tracking her for two weeks now, sticking pretty close to her thanks to Bobby tracking her Dragon followers and their visions pointing them in her direction as well. "So predictable." Sam sighed.

"Well, we got most of them but I'm seeing some other really freaky ones. She's been a busy mama hasn't she?" Dean said. So far about twelve dragons, over a dozen new 'creations', and several demons of the usual variety. An army, Dean thought. Bitch has an army.

An army…hmmm. He could come up with his own army; it would be pretty easy to do.

So they crept back to their motel, checked the wards, then called their favorite general.

"Bobby." Dean said marking out the map of the town and where the baddies were he'd seen.

"Hey, how's it look?" Bobby asked worried. Then they heard it put on speaker and smiled. Several voices made worried sounds now. He'd got some friends together, good. Dean thought. They were going to need them.

"Basically a dozen dragons, more than a dozen of her Kids, and some demons, I counted at least 8 or 9, they feel higher level, too. Not as high in level as us but damn close though. An army. I'm thinking we need one of our own." Dean suggested.

"Already on it. Got a dozen hunters headed toward you, all know what you are, I told them and they don't care if you're demonic, they said they are old friends of you and your Dad and know you are good men. They also don't mind you are lovers and married sort of. Said they saw it coming. All the hunters knew it really, not the demonic parts but they'll keep that under their hats. Any visions?" Bobby asked. Was a heads up too much to ask here? He prayed with eyes leveled to the ceiling and eying the Angels in the room.

"Yeah, mostly of her doing the bar, the kids and most of this town. The visions are tracking her pretty well." Sam reassured him. "The main thing is getting close to her to kill her, trust me, there is an army between us and her. We're not getting very close if it's just us two. Not without using powers we're trying really hard to avoid using."

"Not a problem. Where are you staying?" Bobby asked.

"Pine Hills Motel, route 17. Right outside of town. Room 2." Dean said taking the phone as Sam loaded the weapons for them. "Tell them, we'll hold."

A few minutes later, Bobby got back on and they heard a rustle of fabric in the background. "They're an hour away, get ready. We're heading out now. We'll be there by tomorrow morning or later tonight if we drive straight through."

"Who's coming?" Sam asked. "With you, I mean."

"Ellen, Jo, Cas, he's here. He's popping there now. He said he'll explain later. He's an Angel. He's a rogue one of sorts. Said he was sent to stop Eve with you by God, we didn't argue. Another is coming, too. You know him but he's not a Trickster, he's an Archangel. Don't kill him. He's a friend. He'll explain that later, too. Rufus and Ash, along with Daniel Elkins and Steven Wandel, he's an old friend of mine." Bobby said. "We'll need the Angels, boys. Also, Cas said she may shut down his mojo so we gave him and Gabriel a crash course in hunting and fighting like us. Give him the shotgun, he's strong enough she won't be able to take it from him. Also, wait for us. Don't go in yet."

"We won't. We may be demonic but we're not stupid." Dean said. "If we use the wall thing, they won't freak, right? We may need the powers…"

"Nah, I warned them already, explained it all. They said they're sorry you had to through that and they're with you now. Look, we're going now. We'll be there soon as we can." Bobby said and waited.

"We'll wait, don't worry." Sam reassured him.

"Okay, be there soon then." Bobby said and hung up. "Let's go, daylights burning." He told the others and they headed out, locking the door behind them.

'Gone Fishing' was on the door in case anyone came by. To hunters, it meant he was on a case of his own and to call to see if he needed their help. To people of the less suspecting variety, it meant he was out fishing and would be back whenever he caught something.

Either way, it spoke the truth.

He was hunting down an 'Eve' bitch, and, when they caught her, they were going to send her straight back to Hell where she came from.

They nearly jumped when Ellie ran up, scared. "Can I hide here while you're gone? I can't find a place to hide from her." She begged her former lover.

"Sure." Bobby said. "Mind the wards, keep it locked. Stay out of sight and use the Panic room if needed." He advised quickly and she went inside, locking the door but kept the sign on the door for him. She didn't want anyone to know where she was. If Eve found her, she'd kill her.

They roared out of the yard but Bobby stopped long enough to lock the gate. Hoping it would keep her safer. He didn't want her hurt by her evil mother anymore than she did. He may not love her that way anymore but he damn sure did care about her, in an ex kind of way. As one of his good friends, which he didn't really have many of.

Then they headed to the boys and hoped they got there before she went after them.

But he was pretty sure it was a trap and she was waiting for the boys to walk into it. And the bitch was patient. So they floored it and drove faster. Cas and Gabriel popping there instantly, hoping to help cloak them better. Heaven had sent them to help and they would do it.

Even if it meant losing their powers for a while.

xxxxxxxxx

The boys had guns leveled when the angels appeared, not appearing surprised at all. Both  
>Angels eyed them with interest. One with blue eyes and a shock of dark hair that was very messy, in a suit and trench coat, with a calm but curious expression on his face. The taller one was rather cocky and looked at them with a grin, and they really wanted to shoot him! They knew this one very well.<p>

"Not the Trickster, that was my cover. I had to trick you to get you off my scent. I meant it when I said I liked you boys. I was saving my ass, it's my thing." Gabriel said and sighed. "Bobby said I was a friend and you'd let me explain. So are you just going to shoot me or let me explain, cause I am getting bored and you won't like it when I get bored, trust me."

A woman in nothing but a g-string and bikini top appeared now and carried a tray of cupcakes to him, and fed the Angel one as they held him at gunpoint. "This is what happens when I get bored. It only gets worse…"

They eyed the creation now suspiciously. "What is she?" Dean asked curiously, his resolve wavering.

"A creation. I use Magic to make them, they feed me, among other things…you remember." Gabriel smirked and Dean nodded. Yeah, he remembered. Sexily clad women that he had no interest in. "A clone of your brother in nothing by a sheet would have been a better treat, I realize that now." He teased as Sam blushed and lowered his gun.

"We should listen, Dean." Sam said. "They seem harmless enough and Bobby said to trust them. I trust his judgement."

"He killed people." Dean hissed.

"No, I killed one person, and it was an accident. He wasn't supposed to go out the window, I didn't mean for that to happen." Gabriel soothed the man. "I was sorry afterward, if it counts."

"Not very sorry…" Cas chided him but let him touch his hand, pulling him close.

"Yeah, not that sorry, but I was sorry." Gabriel admitted. "But that's the past and God sent us, so will we talk soon or play your favorite game? 'Shoot first and hope the thing might answer the questions later.' Cause I think that game really sucks." He smirked again as Dean lowered his gun.

"Fine. Talk then." Dean said tugging Sam to the other bed protectively.

"Not much to tell. I was pulled from some lessons I was doing to help fight Eve with you guys and Cas. Oh, God says you are doing an excellent job of it and to keep up the good works. Such good demons you are, he said. He's proud of you." Gabriel said. "May I see your sword, Sam?"

Sam shrugged and let him look. "Don't touch it, only I can do that."

"Lay it by me then, I need to look at something." Gabriel said. "Catch us up on the 'Eve' thing, would you, Dean?"

So Dean began to explain what they knew and what he had planned. He also mentioned he hated they might have to use the powers cause they hurt to use them.

"Only because you don't have the Grace like we do to balance them right. That's why it hurts you so much." Gabriel said absentmindedly as his hand hovered over the blade itself, making it glow for some reason in a way that only Sam could do. "We'll fix that soon, not to worry. God sent a gift to help with that."

"Oh, he did?" Sam said and sighed. "Cause it nearly kills us to use them."

"It should. They are demon powers, Sam. You are good men, demon shit should hurt you." Gabriel said but smiled kindly. "They are a part of you but they are evil, you use them for good so that helps keep them from hurting you as much as they would if you used them for evil. Then they would kill you. As it is, they are good for now, but still evil, just because you use them for good doesn't change their basic essences." He shrugged. "God says to keep using them the way you have been and, with his gift, you will be able to handle them better without almost dying every time."

"They're evil?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't use them. Its just stating a fact." Gabriel said then smiled. "A God sword. This is a God sword, like God's own. Only God should have one but you do, too. Curious." He motioned to Sam now. "I'm done with it, you can have it back."

Sam put it back by their bed and asked. "God Sword?"

"Yes, specially blessed, full of Grace. You are Immortal and a god, Sam. He's just a demon hybrid." Gabriel explained.

"What!" Dean said in shock. "He's Immortal and I'm…"

"Not to worry, the gift fixes that, too. Don't hyperventilate on us, Dean." Gabriel teased and Dean glared but calmed down. "God plans for all conitgencies, even that one. You were meant to be with Sam for all Eternity and, after this, you will."

"Okay, cryptic much…" Dean grumbled and Gabriel nodded with a shrug.

"It's an Angel thing." Gabriel teased again. "We're pros at the cryptic. I find it amusing to watch expressions when we do that."

"You would." Cas said and Gabriel kissed his nose.

"So cute when you're annoyed." Gabriel said smiling into his lover's blue eyes. "He's my Angel Mate, we each have one. He's mine."

"Sam's mine." Dean admitted and Sam cuddled to him, too.

"Yes, he is." Castiel said then got serious. "You know what we know apparently. So what's the plan here? You're the General here, Dean." He waited and Dean found it adorable. And noticed Gabriel hugging Cas a little tighter at that thought.

"Okay, jealous man, 'adorable' does not mean I want him. I love Sam and he's all I'll ever want, so relax." Dean muttered and Gabriel relaxed. "He's just so…innocent. Not like you at all."

"Yeah, I'm not very Angelic but he's very Angelic. He tempers my instincts for getting in trouble." Gabriel admitted.

"We'll discuss the plan when the others get here." Sam said and then heard a knock. He checked who it was then opened the door, a dozen men came in and looked tense. He shut the door again and checked the salt lines. Then headed by Dean to address them, after greeting them and apologizing for not telling them about themselves earlier.

"So, the plan?" A hunter asked, all sitting on the floor now to listen.

"Well, we need an army and if my numbers are right, we'll just about balance out in numbers but not in strength. The dragons are uberpowered, so are the creations, and the demons. So we need to play dirty. Cheat like hell, and partner up and stay that way. Any of you got any gifts like ours? Anything? Now is not the time to stay in the damn 'power' closet, speak up!" Dean saw some give scared looks and groaned. "We're going to war, she's a monster maker, and we could all die if you don't stop being chickenshits and let us know what we got! So be men and say it!" He growled and they blushed. Six raised their hands. They recognized one among them. "Jake, that you?"

"Yeah, I got out a year ago from the service and Bobby trained me. He called and said I could help you. I got that mind thing still, I thought I'd lost it but it got active after I went back into the service, unfortunately, and some superstrength. I'm immune like you are because of the blood issue. Andy's with Bobby. He'll be here to help soon, too. Not sure how our powers affect them. May not do shit but we have to try." Jake said shrugging. "His powers are stronger but not the mind control shit, he can read minds better so he could get us a heads up. I got telekinesis but it hurts like a bitch to use. I'd rather avoid it."

"Any demon pulling powers?" Sam asked. "We got them."

"Yeah, but again, they hurt like crazy. Nearly killed me the first time I had to use them. Can't do the wall thing you do but that's okay, it looks painful as fuck to do, so I'm thankful I don't have that one." Jake said and sat by Sam now, happy to be near his old friend again.

"Well, any more of you?" Dean asked.

Some more hands went up. "What can you do? Stand please." He asked nicely.

A young black man stood, he was close to twenty. "I got telekinesis, can do barriers but not for long. My powers don't sustain them long, plus they are a bit small, only hold two or three people." He shrugged. "I'm Harold by the way."

"Hi, Harold." Dean said and motioned for him to sit. "Next?"

"I'm James. I can control auras, use them against others. I mostly use it to read them for people in my mystic store where I live." One white man said then sat down.

"How can use them against them?" Sam asked curious. He'd never heard of that power.

"Turn them in on people, cut them up with them, kill with them. It works on demons and baddies well, and it hurts to use, so I avoid it. I always end up with a migraine and bloody nose each time I do it that far. Hurts like magma pouring through my head. If I use it too much, I pass out. Once was in a coma for a month when I did it, had to kill a dozen demons trying to kill me so it couldn't be helped." James explained.

The others had mental one, telekinesis, mind reading, none had mind control. A couple had superstrength like Jake did.

"They're Azazel's victims, too. He just didn't call them to Cold Oak like he did you, Sam." Castiel said after listening for a bit. "They are demonic, too, but human like Dean is."

"So we were the backups if Sam and them failed…" James said in dismay and worry.

"Yes." Castiel said with a head tilt. Then straightened once he figured out why the man was so worried by it. "You won't change or be like that. Anymore than Dean will. We will offer the gift to you all, too. Once we do this." He smiled kindly. "Don't worry, James, we'll fix you all, too."

"Thanks." The man looked relieved.

"Don't judge them for this." Castiel advised authoritively. "It wasn't their fault so you can't blame them for it. They aren't a threat to anyone but themselves. If they use the powers too much, it would kill them, not you. For now. We'll balance them later."

"So, now, what is the plan?" a Hunter asked again.

"Well, we split groups. Take special ones with each group. Out flank them. We'll take Eve, distract her. You all surround and move in slowly. Kill any that get in your way." Dean said then thought. "We may need the powers so be ready. We'll use ours, too. She won't go down easy, trust me."

"The Angels will maybe lose their powers so they will fight like us eventually." Sam advised. "She has knowledge of them so…she may have a way to affect them that way."

"So, what power can we expect from you two?" James asked, eyes curious on theirs.

"We got a mindlink, we can talk mind to mind. But not with you. But we are telepathic so there's that, it's strong so we should be able to pick up some thoughts to help with the others. We have telekinesis but it hurts to use, and it's pretty dormant but we can pull it out if we had to. Migraines, nose bleeds, you heard the results. Same for us. We can gank the demons with our minds but again, painful and agonizing. Visions you know about, they don't hurt…unless we push them too hard for more details at first. If we wait then look at them, it doesn't hurt. It's just a bit like a hovering headache we get when we get one, it hurts a little but not that much. The pain only lasts as long as the vision does. We don't have them on cue…Sam?" Dean asked as Sam toppled into Jake's arms. Dean collapsed seconds later, to be held by the Angels, who soothed his pain with healing touches to his forehead. Pulling them apart as soon as they began to fall into each other.

"Don't let them touch!" A gruff voice shouted from the door, and Bobby rushed in. "Cold cloths, and, Ellen, pain pills." He looked at the men. "Water, they need water for the pills." He held the journal and a pen as he waited out the visions, both men trembling with eyes clenched shut and hands gripping the bedspreads tight. Hands inches apart. "Unless you want them in a coma, get them further apart, damn it!"

Quickly they pulled them to separate beds and waited.

'_The blonde woman is smiling. "We got them now." She says happily. "I need more kids anyway. It will teach them to fight me." Then she approaches the groups of hunters, hands outstretched, her power unleashed. "I don't need touch to turn you, stupid mortals…" Then it hits the boys and bounces off, and a blue wall of power shoots up, making the Winchesters wince to hold onto each more but they hold up hands to push power into the barrier, pushing it to become a dome over them, going to their knees in pain, bleeding profusely from openings in their bodies, screams locked in tight throats as pain shoots through them, but the barrier holds._

_They hold it but still whimper and fight the pain, fight to stay conscious long enough to protect their friends, even if it kills them to do it…then a black cloud envelopes their dome and they fall screaming to the ground…_'

They writhed now but then went still as the vision took them over, making them feel that pain of their near deaths…again! Then they knew nothing but darkness and blissfully pain free sleep.

In the meantime, they were stripped of their shirts, and cleaned off, washed and cleaned, and let to nap until they woke up. "That one was a doozy…" Bobby said quietly. Touching really would have made it worse. He thought grimly, wiping a some blood from Sam's nose.

"Explain?" Jake said. "My mind thing looks nothing like that."

"Ours either!" James said softly, worried for them. "Headaches and nosebleeds, sure, but what the fuck was that!"

"A vision, the really powerful ones wipe them out, hurt more. The little ones don't do it so much. It's why I try not to let them hunt too much. I never know when one will hit them." Bobby admitted. "They are stubborn though, keep hunting anyway. I wish they'd quit…"

"I saw the vision." Andy said with a horrified expression.

"Me, too." Jake said and the other telepaths said so ,too.

"What happens?" Bobby asked, preparing to write it for them. So afraid they wouldn't wake up.

"She tries to turn us by just sending power at us, all of her power! They put up the blue wall and form a barrier…and it looked like it was killing them to do it…" Andy said worried. "They looked like they were dying."

"No, they don't die." Bobby said firmly. "You all with barrier gifts, you help them! Angels, you, too, I mean it. No one kills them!" He said angrily now. Eyes shocked.

"We will, don't panic, Bobby. We'll do all we can, I promise!" James said.

"It won't turn you guys." Gabriel said. But pointed at the normal hunters. "It will turn them. You are immune like they are. You are already demonic, thanks to the powers and the demon blood in you. They, however, have no such safety option. They would be turned instantly." He said this with a touch of sadness. "Bobby included." It would break those boy's hearts for that to happen to their Father figure. Gabriel thought. Which was why they would let the powers kill them rather than let them hurt Bobby and their friends, but mostly hurt Bobby.

Such narrow and singleminded devotion! He wondered. Such love for one man over themselves to choose such a sacrifice.

He nodded to Andy who read his thought. Powerful little telepath! Gabriel thought in admiration. It wasn't often one broke through Angel thoughts that way and so easily, too. He just slipped in there with barely a push forward. Definitely the most powerful He'd ever felt in his head. Gabriel thought warily. He'd lost much of his power but what he had left was…astounding!

How powerful he must have been before…how terrifying as well.

Andy remembered the things he did before and felt shame, the ways he used his powers had been wrong. Mind control was wrong! He thought. Telepathy and thought reading was fine but telling someone what to do and them doing it, thinking it was their own idea? That was just cruel!

"I hated my powers once they helped me understand what they could do. I hated the ways I abused them." Andy admitted and saw their looks. "I had mind control over people, could tell them what to think and do. But that parts gone now that the demon is, I just have telepathy now." He looked relieved though. "That's it. I am trained in hunting so I can help there…not super-strengthed but I can help."

Groans came from behind them and they turned to see the Winchesters sitting up groggily, taking the offers of pills and water eagerly then eying the light between the beds with hatred. Bobby quickly flicked it to low and made sure their hands left their guns now.

They were very light sensitive after a vision sometimes, usually preferred darkness to dimness but it couldn't be helped. "How are you doing? Need to rest more?" Bobby asked softly, feeling their heads in concern.

"Nah, we're fine." Dean said and got quiet, going to lay by Sam and sit up with him leaning against his chest, stroking his hair and rubbing his temples to soothe his lover's headache. Sam sighed happily with his eyes slipping shut and smiled in relief as he did so, head falling back into Dean's waiting chest. "It was just a bad vision, lots of pain to be had. Fucking hurt!" He made sure to keep his head still and closed his eyes to ease the pain in his own brain, which felt like it was bleeding at the moment and throbbing in agony.

"So she tries to turn us and you do the blue wall thing and almost die?" Bobby said and they nodded in surprise. "They read the vision while you were having it, no need to tell us a thing."

"It happens there by the diner. We're fighting…" He let his mind wander into the vision now that it was over. It didn't hurt this way. "We're corralled there by her army, all of us. We're winning." He looked again. "She's had enough and goes for us, but it fails again then she tries for you. We put it up to keep the power out. Then she comes apart, becomes a black cloud and covers our wall…that's as far as we got. I think we passed out before we could finish it. If we'd dug deeper, we'd have seen more." He said and flinched as gentle fingers rubbed his own migraine away. "Thanks, Ellen. My head is pounding."

"No problem." Ellen said settling beside him, rubbing his temples and forehead expertly. "Bill had them a few times, I learned some tricks to get rid of a migraine."

"So how do we prevent the turning thing?" Jordan asked, one of the human hunters.

"Well, doesn't feel like we can…we usually can tell that from the feel of the vision, if we can change parts of it or not. We can't change this one but we can cut down their numbers so they won't be so formidable when we do it. I get the feeling I don't need the rest of the vision to guess the rest." Sam said softly. "We pass out, wall falls, she gets you or she doesn't, and the rest slaughter you. There were so many around us, just ready to rip us apart… it's not a stretch of the imagination that she rips us apart in the process either." He shrugged. "We all die if that barrier falls." He glanced at the Angels and nodded anyway. "Probably not you two or me, but them for sure."

"Probably." Castiel said tightly. He'd seen the vision, too, in their minds and it didn't end well for the good guys.

"We need to break up that army…" Dean said as he thought out loud now. "Take a few out as we go, separate them so they are weaker and easier to take down. I said easier, not easy. These bastards won't go down easy at all, and they are much stronger and powerful than us, too. We need to cheat." He said warily.

"I could do the aura thing, even demons and such have them. It kills them slow but it does the trick." James said and saw they agree. "I can do three or four at time but I have to move to avoid the rest."

"I could fight them, use weapons." Jake said. "I'm pretty strong really. Should be a match for them."

"We're strong and will use your methods if we have to. We also have our swords." Castiel offered.

"Sam's sword will kill them for sure, Dean's knife, the ash bullets for sure, too. We could use the methods we usually use for demons. The creations need machetes and such. Swords work well. Guns, too. Iron bullets for the demons, silver for the creations. Dean, Sam, you take the dragons. You can kill them better. We share the psychics. Split and take different groups, break up her army into portions and kill them in littler groups. That would leave mostly just her at the end. Then you barrier ones, help them with their barrier. We have to keep it up! And not let them use so much power it kills them." Bobby held up four shotguns. "These have the ash bullets. They will kill her. Jake, take one. I got one. Cas, you take one. When your powers go, you'll need it. Hide it in your coat until then. Um….Ellen, you take the last one. We need guns with iron in them and with silver, mix it up, every group should have one of each weapon type at least. We need to kill them and keep them off of the Winchesters while they fight the dragons, the others will go to help against them and we can't let that happen."

"When my Angel powers go, my Trickster ones should come online to take their place. I absorbed a trickster god's powers and essence a while back to hide from Heaven. My brother had some insane ideas and I wanted nothing to do with them. It's complicated, it's a family thing." Gabriel said shrugging. "Once they come online, I can help with the barrier more and kill with some of the powers, too."

"Wait, what is this 'blue wall'?" James asked nervously.

Such a powerful thing to keep her out…

"It's…we take our powers, all the demon fighting ones especially, and put them into it, push them out into a wall of power. The power kills demons, so when they touch it, they die. Basically that's how it works. We put our essences into it to make it stronger, though." Dean said and nodded at their worried looks. "It's our more painful power. We are afraid of it and have only done it once to protect our loved ones. Like we will this time, too."

"We'll help with that, our powers do that, too." They said and Dean felt better. Ellen eventually stopped rubbing his head but sat there, just because she was tired and his shoulder felt nice. Sam snuggled into his chest and breathed softly, too. Sound asleep as well. Dean adjusted his position carefully, trying not to wake them and soon had got comfortable enough to sleep, too, Ellen and Sam cuddled to him. Cas and Gabriel watched over them now as the others left for their own rooms, quietly shutting the door behind them. Bobby took the other bed to help keep watch but ended up sleeping, too.

Tomorrow they went to war. They'd earned their rest.

And Eve got her trap ready, sure her flies would arrive the next day. And when they did, she'd destroy those meddling demon brothers for _good_!

How dare they thwart her plans! She simmered angrily. Ruin her plans, will they? She'd see them dead first and anyone that dared to help them try to do so.

Then smiled happily as she served a customer a piece of pie. "Eat well, baby. You get demon meat tomorrow." She told the new creation as it gazed up at her adoringly, truly hers to own now. "Tomorrow we kill the World's Protectors, and then…it will be ours."

For even she, mother of Evil that she was, knew what those demons really were, the two that she couldn't touch…had known since she tried to turn them and sensed it, and it had scared the shit out of her. Them getting away had cinched it.

They were the Protectors of this World, the ones that could stop her from succeeding, the only ones that could.

And she hated them for that, for standing in her way of what she wanted. The world as hers, its people her children. And only two things stood in her way of that.

The Winchesters. The damn Winchester demon brothers!

Two such insignificant men…why did they get to do that!

They had to go. She thought coldly. And settled in to wait them out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"There really isn't a single human alive down there, is there?" Stewart Barnes said, using binoculars to scan the large variety of baddies down in town. "I don't see the kids or anything. No school activity or anything, It's all gone."

"Yeah, they probably turned the older ones and killed the little ones. Demons aren't very paternal sorts that way. Plus they treat babies like snacks during meals, if you catch the my drift." Dean said sadly. Then heard it, a cry. Several cries. Babies, and close, too. "Bobby…" He gasped.

"I hear it." Bobby said softly.

"They didn't…is it a trick?" Dean asked.

"Not sure, we should check it out." Ellen said beside them. "Me, Jo, and some of the others will check. You go talk to her. You others do the plan."

"Take them to the motel, keep them there, send the hunters back." Bobby said.

"Got it. Come on, Baby." Ellen said then smiled as Lily snuck up. "Good, you got here. You can help."

"I want to. The babies, they sound so afraid…" Lily said softly.

"We got them, Lil." Elllen reassured her. "We'll look for kids and babies. You go do your things first, distract them." She took Jo with her, Lily and three hunters with her. All had their guns ready and knives, too. Jo had the demon killing knife in hand and gave Lily the iron one. "Use the iron, Lil. It hurts them like a bitch! Kill them if they get in the way. I think I heard them over here." Moving stealthily, they easily wove between buildings, staying out of sight. Then saw a demon going to bite one on the neck, the baby was screaming! "Fuck that!" She growled. "Go in now!" She said into the headset. "Distract these bastards now."

There was an explosion, a grenade near the front of the building, and they put the baby down, and ran out. The others ran in, grabbing the five babies they could reach. Saw some kids bound nearby, terrified. So they freed them and had them get the other babies, leading them out the back and up a hill, to where the cars were. Ushering them into the cars, they roared out of there, loaded down with sobbing kids and wailing babies, not caring if it hurt their ears at all, just relieved they had got there in time to help them out and saved them.

The only ones left unturned, only because so they could be food for their families and demons. Such a cruel thing to do to a child! Ellen seethed, dropping the hunters back at the town, and decided to drive them to Bobby's instead. "Bobby, I'm taking them to your place. Jo is getting the townspeople that know what you are a hunter, Jodi called them in and said they're safe to let in on our secret. I need help with these kids and babies. We got them in your truck and my van." Ellen said, as the kids slept now and worried about how to feed them on the way there.

"Go ahead, have Ellie let you in and help with them. I got lots of room. Use drawers and such if you need to. The people may take some in and hide them for you, too. Just get there." Bobby said. "They okay, not turned?"

"No, did the spell like you showed me, nothing happened. Promise." Ellen said. She'd done the spell as soon as they were out of the building and it worked perfectly but no one showed any signs of demonicness, it would have called them to surface instantly.

"Good, keep an eye on them though at my house before they go into town, to be sure." Bobby said. "They can bunk there until the kids are safe and we know for sure. "

He didn't trust her ability to turn people. She'd already turned two little boys that Dean had tried to save in the other town and he'd had to kill them when they tried to kill their folks he'd left them with. It had broken his heart to do it. They had seemed so normal, too. Which is why Bobby found the spell and had them use it now. To avoid that.

"I'll tell Jodi. She's waiting in town for us then we're heading to the house." Ellen agreed. "I left the weapons with the hunters, they can use them. Sorry we abandoned you guys but the kids, there are so many of them." She sighed then sounded angry. "One was going to eat a baby! We barely go there in time."

That pissed off Bobby, too. A baby? Damn them! "Stay there, we'll be back eventually." Bobby told her then hung up.

Then sighed. "We're two short. Okay, we'll make do. You guys take Andy and Jake to make up for Ellen and Jo. Let's split up. Boys, you and the Angels go do your thing. Stall as long as you can. We'll set up a decoy distraction so she won't figure out the rest of the others are doing the plan. Me and Rufus will be the decoy distraction for you. Don't worry, we'll still kill a few. Wouldn't pass that chance up." Bobby agreed.

"Going now. Let's go get some breakfast." Dean said grinning. And, with that, he headed into town with the others to get reacquainted with the Mother of all Monsters…again. Bobby and Rufus followed at a discreet distance, preparing to decoy. The others fanned out and went to kill them some demons.

And all prayed it worked.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I'll take the breakfast special." Dean grinned up at the woman. "And a coffee."

"Dean, Sam, how nice to see you." Eve smiled. Eyes gleeful. "You brought help…shame they won't be of any use."

Cas tested his powers and got nothing. Gabe did the same. Nothing. But he felt the Trickster powers stirring. But pretended to be confused. Cas just looked calm, he didn't lie or pretend well.

"I've existed longer than you have. I've squashed your mojo. No Angel powers, sorry." Eve said smirking.

"What…but…" Gabriel mumbled afraid, playing along as his power filled him.

Soon they were surrounded and grabbed. She had transformed into their Mom, while hurting them, they didn't let it get to them though. That was not their Mom and they knew that. She taunted them for a bit and then said arrogantly. "You didn't really think you could sneak around behind my back, did you?" Then they saw Bobby and Rufus being hauled in. She went to touch Bobby and they panicked.

"Gabriel? Anytime now…" Sam urged, fighting with his captors, eyes afraid and anguished. "Leave him alone!" He shouted. Dean was lunging from his captors as well. "Not Bobby!" Dean shouted, too. Both fought hard to get away now as she ran hands over his shirt, going to his neck.

"Going to turn Daddy, your adopted one that is. The other one is burning in Hell, isn't he?" she laughed as pain flashed on their faces. Sorrow lit their eyes. Then was hid. "Then he'll kill you for me, won't that be fun."

There was a flash of light and some screams as Gabriel ripped Bobby away from her and looked at the others with eyes flashing white. "Not today, bitch!" He growled and they popped away. Leaving her glaring and getting more furious by the second. When they appeared in an alley, the boys hugged Bobby tight and said the spell to be sure, he didn't react to it but did smile proudly. "We thought…fuck!" Dean managed as he hugged the man tighter, picturing what could have happened at that moment, horror in his eyes. "Can't lose you!" He said harshly.

Bobby was touched by their love and worry, heart melting instantly. "Love you, too. I'm fine, not going anywhere, son." He hugged them back though, just as tightly. He'd been afraid of that, too. "Let's go for those dragons."

And then they saw them coming, all of them. All twelve of them. Bobby and Rufus pumped their shotguns, ready to fire. Sam had his sword out, glowing. Dean's knife in his hand, in fighting stance now. Gabe and Cas had swords out, too. Cas with a serious but not phased expression, as if he was used to this. And seeing as he was a Warrior Angel, then he probably was. Gabe looked at them smiling, teeth showing, eager to fight.

"Always wanted to kill a dragon…" Gabe said grinning. "You should have stayed extinct."

"Angel." One taunted. "Powerless little Angel." He said thinking Gabe would cowl before him, but both him and Cas just looked at him unfazed.

"Not Angel." Gabe taunted back, letting his powers flare now. "I'm a god now."

"A god?" The Dragon said uncertainly.

"Trickster god, at your service." Gabe stated.

"Oh." The Dragon said nervously now. "That god." The most unpredictable and dangerous god. In his not so humble opinion.

"You could run." Gabe offered good-naturedly. "I'd consider you a loose end."

"We…" The Dragon seemed to consider the option and eyed the others then looked afraid. "No, she'd find us…"

"Not if she's dead, she won't." Gabe offered.

"You'd do that. Free us from her control?" The dragons all approached now, not to fight but listen. "We just want to return to our portal and return home. We serve her because we always have since Time began."

"Go, we'll kill her for you." Gabe said and they all considered it, talking among themselves.

"You fail and we will destroy this world you seek to protect so desperately. And make the streets run with their blood!" The dragon warned him.

"We won't fail, trust me." Gabe said coldly, eyes determined.

"We'll go then. We cannot win against a god." The Dragon said then they transformed and flew off. A glowing hole opened and they flew through it, it closing behind them. At least now they knew how the Dragons, long thought extinct, had got back into the world itself again.

A portal between worlds. Figures.

"Wow, that was…anticlimactic." Sam said in surprise.

"Yeah, being a god can do that to people." Gabe teased. At their enquiring looks, he nodded. "I'll explain later."

"Yeah, you will." Bobby said then added. "We should go help."

"Um, the thing happens soon." Dean said sadly, not looking forward to it at all.

"I know. So do they. We're ready. Just don't…fuck, don't die on me, okay? I can live with a coma but not…" Bobby stumbled over his words, hating he had to say this and knowing what was going to happen to them. "I love you, boys."

"We love you, too, Bobby. We're doing this for you. For them, too, but mostly for you. We wanted you to know that." Sam said softly, eyes glistening with tears. "We do anything for you, Bobby. Kill for you, lie for you, and even…die for you, too."

"You won't die. I won't let you!" Bobby swore and they nodded, both with eyes wet with tears. "I'd take this for you if I could."

"We know that, too." Dean said. "We have nothing against you guys, Gabe, Cas. We are glad you are here. Thanks for helping. Just wanted to be clear…just in case we didn't make it…it was nice meeting angels. Heaven's nice, right? Or do we go down…" He bit a lip. Suddenly afraid, knowing all the shit they had done, what they were now, they might go the other way…he didn't want to go to Hell! But was pretty sure that it was where they'd end up.

"You will live, no goodbyes!" Gabe swore with flashing eyes. "You die and I will bring you back, you will live; you have to!" He was their friend, he cared for them now. They would live or he'd die trying to get them back! Even from Hell!

Silence reigned then and they realized the boys were crying. Bobby held them and soothed them. "We don't want to..don't want to do this! It's awful to do, hurts so much!" Sam said sadly.

"I'd give anything if you didn't have to." Bobby swore bitterly. "Once she sees he's a god, she may give up, who knows?"

"You know the visions are never wrong, Bobby. Dad. You are our Dad. We never told you that but it's true. You are our Dad, have been for a long time now. Figured we'd tell you it once before we…might die." Dean corrected himself at their pained looks. "You took great care us, and we love you."

"You're my sons, too. Have been since I laid eyes on you and took you as mine right then. We'll win but if not…clean slate, all the messed up shit we've done. All is forgiven. Nothing to forgive or hold against any of us." Bobby responded then squared his shoulders. "She's here, I'm sure of it. I can just feel the bitch!"

"Well, let's get this fiasco on the road then." Sam said bitterly. Taking Dean's hand, he said. "I love you, Dean. For all Eternity."

"And I love you that way, too." Dean said softly, kissing his lover one last time, regretting what was to come to separate them. "I don't regret the incest, don't regret choosing you to be my lover; never have."

"Me either." Sam promised and they headed out to meet her, the diner coming into sight and saw the hunters facing her down, she was alone. Good, no dragons to deal with. One small detail of the vision changed, excellent! They thought happily.

"My dragons!" she hissed.

"We killed them. You really shouldn't trust us with your favorite toys. We broke them, sorry!" Dean taunted, protecting the beings as best he could. If they lost and died, at least this way, she considered the dragons dead, and she wouldn't go after them. They hadn't been the bad sort, just under her control. He didn't want them to be under her control anymore.

"No!" She screamed even more furious now, if that was even possible! And they prepared to put up the wall. The vision was definitely coming true and this was the point where it happened. "I'll make you pay for that!"

And they smiled at her. "Bring it on, bitch." Dean said.

Then she said, in the exact way they had already seen in the vision, "I got you now." She says happily. "I need more kids anyway. It will teach you to fight me." Then she approached the groups of hunters, hands outstretched, her power unleashed. "I don't need touch to turn you, stupid mortals…"

Then the demon boys pulled on their powers, every last one, and let them flow between them, and in seconds, liquid fire and agony shot through them, and they gritted their teeth, and let the powers out, forming the Blue Wall once more. Agony and throbbing power filled them, made them one with each other and the power itself. Their mind link finishing the bond now.

Then they fell to their knees, screaming inside. Liquid magma melting them but they still held it. Weakening but no wanting to fail those they loved. They watched as the others rushed forward, Cas and Gabriel, too. Both leaning in to kiss their bleeding cheeks. "We got you, babies. Hold on. We're helping." Gabriel promised, Cas caressed them as well. "It will be okay now." He said softly and they stood on either side of the boys, pouring power out to the wall and healing into them as they touched their shoulders and held a hand out to the wall at the same time.

The boys felt the pain subside but not stop, screams came out now as their essences were pulled into the power more and saw the ones fortifying the barrier, go down to their knees, bleeding also and screaming, too. "Dome, make a dome!" Dean shouted then bit a lip and screamed again anyway. Then the Angel and god fell beside them, bleeding as well. Agonized cries swallowed as they fought them, eyes clenched tight, too.

The power bit at the shields, forcing the Angels to let go of the boys, their healing powers depleted by now. Not even enough for them to use for themselves later. Even if they died, they would do this for them and Heaven, they both swore determinedly. Her power was weakening. They could feel it biting a little less each time. Could feel the others eyes on them and their need to help them somehow but horrified that they couldn't. So willing to go through this for them. Such good demons they were! The hunters thought. Bobby's heart hurt at the sight of them this way, swearing he'd find a way so they'd never have to do this again!

They watched in pain, fighting the passing out urges, as she suddenly stopped using the powers. Then became a black cloud, solid and huge over them. Descending on them, the 'Eve' cloud covered them completely, shrouding them in darkness, inky and deep, leaving them bathed in the wall's glowing blue light now. They renewed their efforts and it took the rest of them, Gabriel, Cas, and the others included, into it. Taking what it needed to kill her. She soon smoked as they lay on their stomachs, hands pressed to the ground below them. letting it flow from them, stealing their lives away at that moment, piece by piece. And didn't fight it.

She turned a bright red, like hot coals, then golden as she turned into golden showers of sparks that flared briefly then vaporized. Leaving nothing of her behind.

Then they gave one last shout as the powers flowed back to them and passed out, glowing blue as they filled their owners once more, going to who had given what power to them to use; far too quickly. They saw and ran to them. And then the powers were gone, they dimmed and were normal, and lay still, barely alive.

But the demon boys, it was different for them. They were too still, not breathing as Bobby pounded on their chests. "Please! No! Don't…you can't! No!" Bobby sobbed as he worked on them with the others, only to see Gabriel crawl to him with a box, one he hadn't had before.

"Give them this. Just open it. Sam's is blue. Dean's is green. Push it in." Gabe gasped as he passed again. Too worn out to do anything but do so.

Bobby opened it. There were two balls of light in it. One blue and one green, shining like stars. Blinding them. but still he and Rufus took one each and pushed them into each boy. Then watched as they glowed, wings appearing beneath them. feathers like Angels had. Muscles grew on them and they grew fangs. Lashes were longer, hair grew longer on Dean now, as long as Sam's now. They looked the same but different now. But the best part was when they began to breathe again and bled less.

Two more angels appeared now. "I am Balthazar, he is Michael. We are to take you Home now." He said then smiled fondly at his brother. "He broke the seal." They knew he meant Gabriel. "His Trickster god side was sealed away. She must have broken the seal on them when she took his angel powers away." He shrugged. "Couldn't be helped."

"Come, we need to erase this town now." Michael said calmly, eyeing the buildings, checking for survivors. "There are no others here. It is time."

And with that, another light hit them and covered them, and they found themselves on Bobby porch, the cars and vehicles parked nearby. Balthazar and Michael were gone.

The hunters helped the unconscious ones inside, making pallets for them on the living room floor, laying the angel and god by the boys, the others lay on their own pallets nearby.

Jodi and the women tended the unconscious men and demons, checking their vitals often. The men helped with the kids and babies, seeing them off to their foster homes once they were sure they were safe. Not turned. None were.

A couple days later, the other psychics woke up, sore but not too bad. Their heads ached but it was just a headache, one that could be dealt iwht by aspirin. They noticed the pallets were all empty. "Where is everyone?"

"At the hospital." Ellen said sadly. "You all woke up fine but…the boys weren't so lucky. They died. The angels brought them back but…they slipped into comas that night."

"What? Are they…are they going to…" James said worried.

"We don't know. They used more powers this time, put all of themselves into it. Last time, they didn't use as much and they still ended up in a coma for a few weeks. They can't sustain breathing on their own for long periods of time, they keep stopping after a few hours. Low brain activity, we suspect that is due to their mind link staying on between them. All they do is sleep." She sighed now. "We're just hoping they wake up and aren't brain dead…to be honest."

"Fuck." Harold spoke up. "Can we go see them?" He wanted to see them. They all nodded now.

"In groups of two and for visiting hours only. Bobby has them registered as his nephews, paying for it on his insurance. Dane Singer and Steve Singer are their aliases. They're in the critical care unit. Bobby is staying with them, Gabriel and Castiel are taking shifts watching over them. Andy and Jake are there now, should be back soon." Ellen said, sitting down to rest for a bit. "They'll have an update for us."

"Good." They said and watched the door as it opened. "Any change?" Ellen said.

"No, they are still sleeping." Jake said and sat nearby. "We're picking up more thoughts in their heads, mostly childhood stuff. Their minds are waking up but not enough. They still don't have knowledge of us yet. Just John and them hunting as kids, Mary's death. They flinched in their sleep at that one. I hated that memory, too, it was horrible. The ones of dean raising Sam were wonderful though, he really took great care of Sam!" He smiled. "a few of Bobby, mostly of them meeting him."

"That's good though, right?" Ellen said hopeful now.

"Um, yeah, but you know the rest is painful. Jess, their Dad dying, the visions, Azazel at Cold Oak, Eva, the whole Eve thing…it's going to tear them apart when those hit." Jake said sadly.

"Yeah, it will." Ellen said. Their lives hadn't been easy and now they had to go through all that shit again!

The babies cries broke their silence now and they went up to tend to them. More people knew who they were now, most of the town really and were taking the kids in for them, saying they'd keep their secret. They were glad they were there to protect them, learning warding and such, how to fight monsters if they came to town, that sort of thing. Things Jodi and the others already knew. They were grateful for their help and for their willingness to take shifts with the people sleeping and the kids.

Bobby came in now. He was worn out, dark circles lined his eyes. "No change, don't ask." He muttered bitterly. "They said they didn't want to do it…I should have found another way."

"There was no other way, you heard them." Jake said helping him up the stairs.

"They shouldn't be there, laying there so pale and helpless that way. So weak." Bobby said tiredly. Tears in his eyes. "I just want them to wake up."

"They will, give it time." Jo said going to help get Bobby settled in.

Weeks passed now, the kids were gone, taken in or returned to their family they'd found with extensive searching. Most fo the hunters were gone now, hunting again. But still wanted them to keep in touch. Tell them when the boys woke up. It was hard for them to go but they were needed so they went. Andy and Ellie returned to her house by the college. Ellen stayed to help Bobby while Jo and the others returned to the Roadhouse.

And still the boys slept. Flinchign in their sleep as the more painful memories hit them. Tempered by those of love between them and the love of their loved ones. Gentle touches by the Angel and god to their heads eased a lot of their pain, too.

"Wake up. Wake up, baby." Gabriel whispered, showing himself briefly once no one was watching. "We need you to wake up."He urged then touched Dean's petal-like lips. Stroking them with a fingertip, eyes mesmerized by them. Turning to see Cas doing the same to Sam's. Nodding to each other, they turned to do it some more. Placing a soft kiss on their lips, love in that gentle touch. "Wake up, we love you. Please Wake up?"

Gentle movements caught their attention now. Hands moving slowly to touch throats. Lips opening to breathe for themselves. Gasping happily, the pair worked the tubes out of their person and waited. Eyes opened to slits then the rest of the way. Green eyes greeted Gabriel's brown ones. "You kissed me." Dean said hoarsely.

"Yes, I did." Gabriel said startled by his words. "You mad?"

"No." dean said. Then smiled. "Do it again." He said.

Gabriel happily pressed his lips to Dean's again, Cas did the same with sam, who'd said mostly the same thing. But sam had said, "Kiss me again, Cas!" he'd urged softly, touching the angel's face.

Soon hteir kisses deepened and they broke off panting. "Finishing this later. You teases." Dean said softly, running fingers through Gabe's hair and along his jaw, eyes happy. "Love you, too, both of you."

"Me, too." Sam said and blushed.

"Yeah, finishing this later for sure." Gabriel said happily, helping them sit up with Cas doing the same for Sam. The doctors came in and began to fuss over them then. The angel and god vanished from sight and they mind wiped the doctors from knowing they had even been there. Going to Bobby to tell him about them waking up, but leaving out the wanting to be their lovers now, maybe more if they wanted them to be.

He didn't need to know that part yet. Gabriel chuckled to himself. He'd find out soon enough, hopefully from Dean's moans of pleasure as he thrust into him, over and over again. Along with the deeper kisses, that would be nice, too.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The boys settled into their bed, the Angel and god taking watch over them. Fussing over them but they kept passing out in exhaustion before they could object too much. Bobby found this amusing but suspected something was up from the look in their 'nurses' eyes.

"In here now." Bobby demanded the next day, losing patience with waiting for them to tell them what was going on. He suspected something sexual but wasn't sure. Both beings followed as ordered then sighed. Eyes on his, they waited for the questions they'd seen floating in his head for the past twenty-four hours. "What is going on with you four? I know there's something…what is it?"

"We…um, it's not what you think…!" Cas said, trying to find a way to explain it without Bobby throwing them out before the boys woke up properly. "We love them." He blushed and looked down at Bobby's surprised expression.

Gabriel noticed it was surprise not shock and took that as a good sign.

"We kissed them and begged them to wake up at the hospital. They woke up and we told them we loved them, they said they loved us, too. We're going to be a foursome couple, once they wake up and are healed more…we do love them, and swear to take care of and protect them, I promise! I'd give up every bit of my godhood to protect them now, I'm not going to hurt or leave them, Bobby." Gabriel said and prayed Bobby didn't freak too badly.

"I suppose you promise the same thing there, Angel boy?" Bobby grumbled but nodded. He's suspected as much, damn boys attracted lovers! Great, more guests to stay here on long term basis…clearly he was not meant to live alone now!

"Yes, I do." Cas said softly, smiling happily and nodding.

"Fine, but no sex until they are fully healed and at full strength, understand? Not any, I mean it! Kisses should be fine, if you keep it at that…give them a few weeks…they got seriously hurt this time." Bobby said and they nodded.

"Yes, sir, no sex but cuddling is okay, right?" Cas asked uncertainly, worried he'd forbid that, too. He'd been dying to hold them for most of the day now!

"Yes, cuddling won't hurt anything…it's okay, Cas. I'm not saying you can't be with them, just let them get better first, that's all. But cuddling and kisses might make them feel better faster, so feel free to do so." Bobby said gently, liking the shyer Angel more now. So gentle and…innocent in a Angelic way. He suspected he was one of those rather pure souls that got sheltered a lot and hoped to keep it that way, too. He was a very nice young angel. Gabriel, on the other hand, set his teeth on edge with irritation…!

"I'm not so bad once you get to know me." Gabriel said smugly and Bobby snorted in disbelief. Gabriel just nodded. "I'll wear you down, Bobby. You'll like me more soon enough." He was sure he would!

"Not likely but…thanks for saving us…I.." Bobby rolled his eyes and bit out the rest reluctantly. "You really saved the day back there."

"See, I'm not that bad a guy…" Gabriel teased and smiled as Bobby groaned is despair. "Don't be like that, I'm a great guy once you get to know me. And you will, I'm going to stick around now, I like it here. I can't go to Heaven so…I think I'll stay here with you." He saw Bobby's eyes flash now and shrugged.

"No! You are not moving in, no way!" Bobby growled.

"Yep, already did. Dad said I could. So….I'll be living their room with them now." He said with a wink and headed up the stairs to see the boys. "Oh, Cas is with me, so he's moving in, too. When he's not in Heaven that is…thanks for letting us stay!" Then they were gone, laughing at him as he went into the room now.

"I never said you could stay!" Bobby bellowed but knew better. His gut clenched at the realization that there was nothing he could really do to prevent the god from living there, or Cas. So he accepted it and groaned again. What bad thing had he done in a past life to deserve this torment, seriously? "I've been good, God, why me!" He muttered eyes upward.

He almost heard laughter in his head but discounted it as his imagination. Swearing and muttering to himself now as he went to fetch some more food for the boys and wondered how he got himself into these messes. Ever since he'd met those Winchesters, his life had been like this…ugh!

But he wouldn't trade it for any other way to live…he knew that, too. Stirring the soup as he microwaved it and making sure the sandwiches were ready, pouring some orange juice for them as well. He'd have to wake them up to feed them but they had to eat something now to get stronger. That and their bodies needed the circulation worked into them again so they wouldn't be stiff when they woke up.

He'd have the Angel and god do that for him. He'd feed them.

Okay, so maybe having the new beings around had its uses. He willingly admitted this now. But swore that if Gabriel pranked him one time, he was going to shove a stake into his chest and tell Dean he fell on it accidentally! Oh, yeah, he was sure he had one here somewhere….

Gabriel read his thought as he entered the room and cringed. Okay, so no magic here at home, at least prank wise. He didn't want to find out how a stake really felt and was sure Bobby would do it, too. He also swore to look around the house later to make sure there weren't any stakes here to tempt Bobby into doing it…he was seriously pissed here! He resolved to be nicer to the man he'd taken an instant liking to, so tough but soft at the same time. Such a good man and father! He liked this house and he liked that man…wanted to be friends with him.

Maybe grant him immortality…once he stopped being so prickly, yeah, he should wait for that. Ellen and them would be good for Immortality, too…maybe the hunters they'd met, too, they seemed like the good sort, too good to die so badly from hunting…

He could fix that mortality and death issue for them, maybe grant them powers or something…he was a god now after all. He was sure he could do it, he just had to figure out how…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Chapter: Boys recover and have to make a life altering decision about hunting, Immortality is bestowed on others, Angel and god join them as lovers finally, and Meg makes an appearance with a twist on the original storyline, so look for that!


	9. Saving John

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Some language, Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**Plot: **The boys want to save John, if they can. Bobby doesn't agree but knows he can't stop them. How can they possibly save him and what happens to him once they get him out, if he can? Will John be able to adapt to life outside of Hell?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We're getting Dad out of Hell." Sam announced with certainty, and they all cringed. "We are powerful enough, I'm a god, and he's like me, well, mostly. And you heard her, they're torturing him! For what he did for us! We can't bear to leave him there, please help us?" He sighed. "You have the gun; we need it to open the gate. Just open it, we go in and you can shut it enough to keep them in, we come out with him, slam it shut and you lock that bitch tight again…see, it's simple. And we need your help to do it."

Bobby gave them a disbelieving look. No part of that plan sounded in any way that could be construed as 'simple'! "Boys…" he began to protest.

"You'd rather leave him there! Bobby, no!" Dean argued.

"I didn't say that…I just meant it's not that simple." Bobby explained. "You go in, and you may…change. Become more demonic, and you don't want that."

"We've been demonic most of our damn lives, how would that be any different?!" Sam said. "We have to save Dad. With or without you…just give us the gun and we'll do it ourselves."

"At least let us go in with you." Gabe said earnestly, he feared for them going in by themselves. "You will need more power than you have, trust me."

"We could…" Dean thought about it, Gabe wasn't wrong. They could use the help. "Cas can go, you guard the door with Bobby, you could keep them in with a barrier, you know you can, Gabe."

"Well…" Gabe said and groaned, seeing they were winning the argument now. "You need him to agree to it first."

"Cas?" Sam asked their Angel. "Will you go with us?"

"Yes, and Gabe watching the door is a good call, he'll make sure no demons get out." Cas said and nodded, smiling in relief. Then looked at Bobby with a calm look. "We need the gun, Bobby."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." Bobby said then eyed them, "Exactly how do you intend to go through acres of demons without getting killed for it? What aren't you telling me?" His eyes narrowed at their guilty looks they shared. "What?"

"The blue wall. But on a much smaller scale! It shouldn't harm us as much…it would be a blue shield really, just enough to coat our bodies, that's it." Dean admitted and Bobby's face paled. "It won't kill us this time, we'll only call on a little of it, and not tie ourselves to it so much…we think it won't hurt as much if we don't do that."

"You think!" Bobby growled. "Um, no. there is no thinking here, the blue wall is off limits, I thought we agreed to this already. How often does it need to almost kill you before you learn that?"

"Not the full wall, just a small shield." Sam said hoping he'd see it was not as bad as the wall, or he didn't think it would be. Either way, they were still doing it. "We're doing this, with or without you, Bobby…"

"Not without the Colt you won't." Bobby told them, firmly against it now.

"I have it." Gabe said and handed it to him, then shrugged under Bobby's glaring gaze. "I'm for this plan, Bobby, and so is Cas. Jake and the others are coming to help, too. Some hunters, too."

"Shit!" Bobby growled and ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up then bit a lip thinking. "Jake could help with the gate door and…a few more to guard it would work better. And you already have the gun, so…okay, when do we do this?"

He knew when he was beat, and when they'd do it anyway. He just wanted to be sure that it didn't get them killed. "And I go in with you, damn it!"

"No way!" Dean objected. "You could get hurt, go demonic!"

"So could you." Bobby reminded them and growled. "Some demonicness won't hurt me. We won't be in there that long."

"I think Bobby has a point, lover." Gabe said and they glared at him. Hating that this actually made sense.

"Fine, he comes with but he gets a shield, too. Four against thousands is much better odds…uh huh." Dean said sarcastically.

"Knew you'd see it my way." Bobby said smugly, ignoring the sarcasm on principle. Dean didn't mean it, he was just scared for him. "Besides, with Jake and Gabe at the door, along with the others, it should be well fortified anyway."

"Okay, we'll do it your way." Dean said and Bobby smiled happily, glad he'd gotten through to him. High-jacked his plan but he'd come up with a better one…sort of. He'd basically just agreed with theirs while simultaneously talking himself smack dab in the middle of it but he'd gotten them to let him help more, a feat unto itself where Winchesters and their stubbornness was concerned. When they dug in their heels, one rarely won against it. But their love for him gave him leverage which he suspected was the only reason he got past their stubbornness. Thank goodness they loved as fiercely as they were stubborn or he'd have been screwed here. "We head out now."

"Fine." They all said and headed out. On the way out, Bobby caught Gabe's arm and glared at him. "You ever get into my secret weapons locker again, I swear I will stake you for real. Got me, god man?" he threatened him. "Pull your pranks, work what you have to, but touch my stuff again and I'll end you. Understand? I love you like a son but don't push me, Gabe."

"Yes, sir. I'll leave you weapons alone." Gabe said cringing away. Bobby meant it and he was scary! No wonder they obeyed him so well, he was good with the threatening…although it had sounded a lot more like a promise really, and even as a god, he knew a threat he really should pay attention to when he heard one! Bobby was so like God, he thought fondly of his father in Heaven. Bobby was a good father, even if he was a bit psychotic about it. "Sorry, but time is short here…we should do this while the king of Hell is a bit…busy right now."

"Why is he _'busy'_?" Bobby asked suspiciously as they walked to the car after locking the door and setting the sign up on it.

"Oh, some of my creations might be distracting him….so we can do this. Crowley may be the king of Hell, but…he's just a man. And men have…_needs_." Gabe grinned and chuckled as Bobby got it. "I'm good at slutty creations, women mostly. They don't work on Dean but they work very well on Crowley…trust me."

"As in you set him up with some and he's currently having sex with them?" Bobby said and had to admire the god's thinking there. Most demons did think with their dicks, so this king guy was probably no different really.

"More like I set up a whorehouse and let him catch wind of it, full of my creations of course. He's currently working his way through all of the 'whores' in it as we speak. We should get this done before he runs out of women." Gabe said, but was pretty sure he'd conjured up enough to keep him busy for plenty long enough to do this.

"That'll work." Bobby laughed with the others and soon they crossed into Iowa, three hours later and were met by Jake, Ellen, Jo, Harold, and a couple hunters that worked for them, big strong ones. "You all know the risks here…he won't be human when he comes out, and maybe we won't be either, but no killing us! Check for if we're good first, not all demons are evil. They aren't!" He argued.

"Never thought you would be." Steve said and nodded. "Demons or not, you're our friends, we'll be fair and see first, not judge you quickly for it."

"Good, now…Gabe, the door. Boys, I hate to say this…the shields now. Cas, power up, we're going to need it." Bobby instructed and squared his shoulders. "It's time, keep it closed but cracked, let us out when we come out, we'll let Gabe know mentally to let us out, don't worry."

"Fine, but be careful." Gabe said and kissed his lovers good luck. "I love you guys, come back to me."

"Even if we go fully demonic?" Sam asked worried that would make a difference.

"Even then, nothing changes how much I love you, not a damn thing." Gabe reassured the troubled pair. "Come back to me."

"We will." Sam said and joined hands with Dean, calling their powers out and joining them into shields that fit over them all completely and felt the ache of it already. But not the pain from before. Clicking their mind link in place and pushed it to Bobby, hoping it worked while he was in the shields. _'Bobby? Can you hear me?'_

"_Yeah, I hear you.'_ He sent back and nodded. '_Link is working. Cas?'_ He asked the angel.

'_I'm linked in.'_ Cas said calmly. _'Let's go.'_

'_On it.'_ They all said and headed in, then watched the door shut behind them, leaving demons pushing at it but not budging it again. Then they turned on them.

'_Cas, find Dad with Bobby. We'll cover you._' Dean said and pulled the sword out he'd found, iron, and a gun. He only hoped it worked. Sam had his God sword out and it glowed white. Cas had his Archangel Blade out and it burned with white Holy fire. Bobby had the demon killing knife and the dragon sword they'd used on the dragons before. John was going to need a weapon when they got to him, so he'd brought a spare.

They fought them off while moving forward, feeling the changes in them, the dark blood taking them while a glowing light filled them at the same time. The dark and light were blending, and it felt good. The shields weren't hurting them…but were weakening them. But they didn't dare let them fall yet.

"_Anything?"_ Dean asked cutting a demon and killing it then taking on another. They hissed when they grabbed for them, their claws smoking from touching the blue shields each time, the shields protecting them completely.

'_To the left, a mile up. I sense him, he feels different than these others for some reason.'_ Cas sent and they fought that way, getting closer to where they were going. Then they saw it, John was kneeling and bleeding, chains in his flesh, and a dick in his mouth. They growled at the sight. He looked so scared…but _not_ broken. He held a hidden strength, they sensed it. He'd hid it to try to help him survive it, done what it took to not break. Even gone whore, done most of Hell and continued to play whore to Crowley as well. It had stopped most of the torture and lulled them into thinking he'd broken. After a thousand years, he'd learned that sex was just sex, no matter what species you were. And there were tons of whores like him that weren't whores, only pretending to be so they could be free someday, once they found a way out without breaking, that is. For now, they settled for sex. It was much preferred to the alternative. He'd been here nearly five thousand years, and after the first thousand as their whore, he'd found that being a whore wasn't that bad…pleasure, pain, and sex…it was better than the alternative used to be.

Better than letting them really win and break him.

The others were motioned over by a group of demons, but they looked abused and didn't have weapons, nor did they appear to want to fight them. So they risked it and moved closer. Still fighting their way there.

"Take us with you. We're like your Father, whores to them. We only did it so they wouldn't break us…please! We'll help you fight…get to him…if you'll free us." The demon said then they noticed his shackles and chains, they all had them. They were prisoners, a coerced harem of demonic sex slaves. This pissed Bobby off especially. "We did what he did, sold our souls for our loved ones, to save them for one reason or another. We were hunters, too, like him. We'll be good, fight for you. Serve you. Just please let us go? Don't leave us behind." He looked terrified now. "You take him and leave us…they will punish us for it, maybe kill us…please?"

"We free you, you help us fight to John, we get you out of here. Stay with us…Dean, can you extend the shields to them if we do this?" Bobby asked worried, their noses were bleeding already but they weren't in as much pain as before. He didn't want to kill them but…they needed to help these beings, too.

"I can do it." Dean said eying the group. "Arm yourselves."

They grabbed what they could find, mostly rocks and tools they found nearby they had been tortured with. And, with determined faces, they faced the demons, as their shackles broke from their limbs and smiled for the first time in thousands of years. They smiled at their strength and soon were moving to John again, who was being fucked and moaning but saw them and motioned them forward, pointing to the demon on him first. They got the point. Get this fucker off of me! Yeah, that was their Dad's style, they thought happily. He was still just as strong as before, no whoring could ever change that. Sam motioned to his lips then John's and he got the plan, and pulled the demon in for a kiss.

The demon kissing him, he soon saw a glowing blade in his chest and he pushed him off of him and took the dragon sword, though broken jaggedly, that Bobby offered him. "Hey, your eyes, they're red…" John said and Bobby gave him a look.

"No shit, Sherlock…so are yours, asshole." Bobby teased before hugging him. "Let's go, old friend. We need to get out of here. There's no telling how Hell is affecting them. Sam and Dean may be part demonic but they won't have any humanity left if we stay too much longer."

"Sam, Dean, they are…" John gasped then saw the others, including the demons he had befriended like himself and the fiercely fighting Archangel with them, fighting wildly around him, protecting them while Bobby freed him. He saw the other whores and was relieved they'd saved them, he'd been worried about them for a minute. They were his friends now, he didn't want them left behind. He'd been trying to figure out a way they all could escape together for years now really, not wanting them hurt if he got away from his Master. Not punished for or killed for what he had done, he wanted to spare them that, and taking them with him was the only way to avoid that. "Boys!"

"We're here. We had to get you out." Dean spat between blows. "We're strong enough to do it now, so come on. They can't hold that door forever."

"But you're…" John said as he moved closer to join them fighting with the gun. "Demons."

"And so are you! Yeah, we saw that, too. And Bobby is as well, we suspect, so stop bitching. And, yeah, we seem to have acquired a new form. We saw it, too. But our wings are white and gold, angelic ones. We suspect we're both angelic and demonic now, a mixture." Sam agreed and swiped at one that got too close. John saw his glowing sword and had to ask. "What _are_ you using there?"

"My God sword, I'm a god now. Well, and demonic and angelic, as well as god, look, we don't really have time for this discussion!…it's a long story we will tell you later but for now we need to get out of here." Sam promised. "Let's kill some of these sons of bitches, shall we?"

"Yeah, we should." John growled as he now got a shield and Dean pointed to him and Sam at the unspoken question and jumped in surprise as his powers filled the sword, igniting it with his demonic power. And began to slash at them. The others were also covered with the blue shield by then, and used what they had and soon they were at the door, which Sam banged on.

Mere seconds later, it flew open and they ran through it, then helped push it shut with the others while Bobby shoved the gun in and locked it again. Then they heard nothing and turned to see the others staring at them with stunned expressions.

"Um, guys?" Bobby said confused.

Gabe instantly hugged his lovers and they took turns returning the loving embraces of their god mate, their very _relieved_ god mate. Ellen ran to hug Bobby with John at her side. John was pulled in as well and Ellen kissed his cheek. "Welcome back, John!" She said with tears in her eyes. Then saw his confusion and nodded. Pulling apart, they managed to introduce him to the others. "This is…was…is John Winchester, their Dad." She said then explained why he'd died. The other good demons introduced themselves and said they were like him. had done it for their loved ones, too. They told them everything, from the torture, the whoring to stay sane and survive, and then escaping and only wanting to be good now.

"We already pledged to serve them, the boys. So we're not threats, not like the demons most of the demons are. And you will need us, Crowley _will_ want John back." One said and the look he gave John spoke volumes…John was somehow important to Crowley and they wanted to know why!

"_Why_ would he want him back so _badly_?" Dean demanded now.

"He's his…consort. He forced him to demon-mate to him a couple thousand years ago…he's his…'_Pet'_." The demon said and cringed at the fury on their faces. "It's _true_, ask _him_."

"Dad?" Dean growled and John nodded.

"I was coerced. He said he'd leave my family alone, leave you alone for the most part, not let you be hurt, nor would I be hurt anymore if I agreed to…be _his_. So I did it, you guys were still in comas from cold Oak and I knew he would hurt you more if I didn't…so I said yes. Then there was a ceremony, a mating thing, but I never loved him. It was just for show. He bought it and I didn't let him think otherwise. Until you showed up." John said quietly. "I hate that little Scottish asshole!"

"I'll kill him for you." Gabe offered.

"I'd love it if you would. He'll want me back." John said happily, already picturing him die. Then got serious. "I was to service others when he wasn't around, he said it kept me 'loose' for him. I hated it but…there was really no choice for me…or them."

He got quiet now and shook his head. "I'm _not_ his! Not his damn demon-mate. I was only using him to protect you boys, that's all!"

"Dad, we don't think you were…you weren't a whore, nor were they. Doing what it takes to survive is what we were taught to do, remember? You said it yourself. You did what it takes, even if you hate it…as long as you survive it, you can recover from it later. Its best not to examine moments like that too closely…what's done is done and you move on. You told us that and you did that there, no one faults you for it. I swear." Dean said and teared up. "Missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too." John said and ended up holding both his sons as they cried. Then cried with them and swore they wouldn't be apart again.

"Let's get home." Bobby said and smiled at the tightly wound group. "We can talk there. He's right, Crowley will be after you, John. And he does _not_ touch you _again_, we _will_ kill him first."

They rode in the Impala and finally Dean asked. "So what do you know of our lives after you died?"

"All of it. I had this magic pool down there…it showed me everything. I watched you all the time. He did, too, its how he monitored you guys to use against me to begin with. Fucking demons always use us against each other, every damn time! He couldn't see into Bobby's for some reason, now I see why. But everywhere else he could." He smiled proudly at them. "He really hates you guys, he had hopes that Eve would kill you. That's why he freed her to begin with."

"He can open purgatory?" Sam said in horror, there were so many bad things in there…oh boy! Surely one of them could kill him… at least one.

"No, but he _can_ pick a lock or two, it took him two hundred years and a fallen Angel's bone whittle to a key to pick hers, trust me it's not that easy. He barely got it open, Michael just needs to watch Purgatory closer now that he knows what Crowley is up to in there. Crowley really can't open the cages easily at all. He can keep the bastard out." John reassured him.

"So you are his mate, his…consort and lover…his…Pet?" Sam said worried.

"Yes, I am…I did the ceremony, let him fuck me, obeyed his every order… so I guess I am. But I won't be for long…we should kill him." John said harshly, eyes glowing.

"Yes, we will." Dean agreed. "And soon, too."

They all nodded approval of his plan and smiled, then began plotting his death.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Crowley came in and sat on his bed, calling, "John! John, pet, attend to me!" and got no answer. He'd had fun at the whorehouse but now he needed true release, and pleasure that only his mate could give him. If he'd just appear, which he wasn't doing.

Then stalked out and grabbed his servant. "Find John! Bring him to me." He demanded, rather like a petulant child, wanting his favorite toy.

"He's…he's not here." The demon gasped in terror.

"Not here? Where is he then? How did he get away? Weren't you guarding him like I told you to?" Crowley demanded.

"His sons, they came in. they got him out, along with the other whores…they all escaped. Through the gate you tried to get Azazel to open." The demon said then cried out in fear. Then died with the king's blade through his head, Crowley pulled it out then wiped it off, calling on his Elite soldiers, who all lined up and bowed immediately.

"John is with his sons, probably at Bobby's. Find a way in and get him back or else you _will_ end up like _him_." Crowley demanded and they rushed off to do it. He then sat on his throne and missed his lover already. Then promised himself to make up their time apart later, after he taught him his place again, painfully as he could, of course.

John was his, and he would have him back, or see anyone that got in his way of having him back dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what are we, Cas?" Dean asked as he checked them over magically.

"Well, the angel mixed with the demon, so you became a hybrid that was literally both of them…your powers will have both demon and angel in them now, even Sam's. But Hell did something to you, you weren't in long…yet it made you like the higher level ones, you read as demonic but…you aren't entirely. You are angelic, too, but it's cloaked under the demonness in you. You are actually closer to how Lucifer was than a demon really. That way." Cas explained. Then ran hands over them, making them moan when they found themselves getting turned on way too quickly and from far less stimulation than usual, barely any touch or contact and they were ready for them to fuck them and go slut for them, to beg them to take them right then…that was new.

It was also really close to sexual slave territory, not to mention the mindless 'fuck me please!' whore factor, so they fought it.

"You also seem to be more sensitive to sexual stimuli, constantly aroused. I'm guessing you now are going to be needing sex more often." Cas said calmly, continuing the diagnostic, which did nothing to help them get control of their libidos. "I see me and Gabe having a lot more fun with you two now, a lot more often, too…" He chuckled with a good dose of lust in it now, his touches less checking and more attuned to turn them on more, like the naughty angel he was for them. They struggled to stay still and in control, but still found themselves melting under those touches, however fleeting he kept them.

"More often? As in…Cas, baby, don't go vague…just spit it out." Sam demanded, trying to get a handle on his lust and failing rapidly. He'd be reduced to fucking right here on the floor if that kept up, and Cas would not get a chance to say no, fuck that!

"All the time, possibly non-stop desire for it." Cas said. "Like being addicted to a drug, feening desperately for it. The way human addicts get from their heroin or other drugs…you will crave sex constantly and need it just as much. That and your powers are amped up, you will need to be careful how you use them for a while, to be sure they don't get out of control. They will be wild and volatile for a bit, so you will need to start training them soon."

"So essentially we're now sex starved demons with stronger powers, like Lucifer, and we are angelic, too." Sam said to be sure.

"Well, yeah, but you are more demonically angelic. There has never been an angel who was a demon, too, theoretically it's not possible for demonicness and Angelicness to exist in this way in one person, half and half as Pinfores, yes, but not both fully at the same time. It isn't possible, not without them destroying each other, they are so not compatible…but they are in you and I don't see why…they were never meant to join so fully to each other at the same time like they have in you." Cas said. "You are…unique. There are none like you in all of Creation. You are new species, lover."

"Well, I'm flattered. And honored to be so damn unique! So…thanks for that." Dean grumbled. "Bobby?"

"Well, the sex drive thing I got. Powers like a demon has, or ones we've seen. I also keep having to break my own damn traps after getting caught in them, and…I seem to still feel human, not demonic." Bobby said.

"You are only half demon, Bobby. Your humanity balances it." Cas reassured him, he'd already checked the man and was satisfied he was almost normal still so he was happy.

John was the problem here. "John, we need to test you."

"Get me out of this damn trap first and I'd love to do that." John grumbled then growled with glowing eyes , breaking it finally, and carefully wove his way to them, only to be caught again seconds later, breaking it, then doing it all over again. "Fucking traps!" He glared at Bobby now. "They need to go now, Bobby!"

"They will. I'll just get a path through them for us until Crowley is caught, then remove them entirely, or just take most of them away, okay?" Bobby said and freed himself again as well, cursing the traps, too. Him and john, and the other demons were not going to do well here. "Fuck it, Gabe, break the traps for me, would you?"

"On it." Gabe said in amusement, clearly he'd been waiting for this order. Noticing their predicament, he'd seen it coming.

With a snap of fingers, all the traps broke at once and they felt their magic fail. But the wards held around the house. Only the traps were gone, so Bobby was relieved by that. Soon they were walking freely around and smiled much easier now.

Soon Gabe and Cas tested the man and found out what he was. Full demon, demon lord really, very high level, and he was invincible to all things that usually hurt demons or worked on them. His eyes were the same but went glowing gold like Azazel's when he had rage moments or strong emotions, or was using his powers, usually the negative emotions not the more good ones. He felt the same but had lost a large amount of mercy, pity, his ability to sympathize and compromise, and, unfortunate for all of them and the world now, most of his patience, too! He was going to be so bad with witnesses now… not that he'd been much good with them before. John had not, nor was he now, a people person. He'd always known that. So had his family and friends.

He was also excessively horny and boredom would make his powers act up, so he'd need to keep busy to avoid that. And get laid soon and more often now, pretty constantly like his sons and the other demons, as well to balance and maintain his powers.

Gabe and Cas took a box then set it down, then pulled some Grace from each other, pushed it into one ball, then shoved it into the box. Then nodded. And proceeded to push a bit from it into John, bobby, Sam, and Dean, then checked them again. The demonicness was balancing in them now, the Angel part just as strong as the demon in the boys. The Grace wrapped around John's waiting demonic rage and other negative emotions, and subdued them. They'd get out but would be controlled easier by him thanks to the Grace. The same when for Bobby, the Grace controlling his demonicness and strengthening the human in him as well.

Giving him some god and Angel in there as well, just as some of Cas's Angelicness had gotten into John as well.

Then Dean eyed the steel collar John wore, put on him by his 'Master' Crowley and got some bolt cutters, and cut the damn thing off him. Tossing it away and growling. John looked relieved to have it off. "As his 'Pet', he said I had to wear it." John said and they nodded then smiled.

"Not anymore." Dean said. "You are no one's 'Pet'. You are our Dad and we love you. And he comes after you, we'll just kill him." Then noticed Gabe was gone. "Where's Gabe?" he asked worried. He had just been there a second ago.

No one had seen him leave.

Then Dean worried where he could be. And Hoped it wasn't where he thought he might be.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley eyed the man at his feet, his dark hair covering his bruised face. "You left me." He growled.

"Sorry, Master. I just had to see them one last time. They brought me back, I came willingly…I promise, ask them." 'John' said humbly, the god in him hating this already, but he was here to do a job and he would do what it took to do it, just as the real John had.

"Did he?" Crowley asked the demons.

"Yes, sir. He came to us, knew we were there. Said he had his time with them and had to come back to you now and take what punishment you thought he deserved. We may have had some fun with him on the way… he took it well." The demon leered.

"You fucked him?" Crowley said and they nodded.

Gabe wouldn't call it fucking…that implied he'd felt it. He hadn't but his creation had taken that sex for him, and the idiots had not even seen the difference between them. They really were too stupid to live. He'd taken some blows but that was it.

Replacing himself again had been an easy change after that.

Fucking a demon that was not his mate was not going to happen, despite what this smug jerk thought.

"Good, now you are loose, just the way I like you to be. Take him to my bed, chain him there. I'll be in soon, and don't touch him anymore, you've done enough." Crowley told them and soon Gabe was chained to his bed and stripped naked. He just hoped he got the body right. He hadn't seen John naked so he couldn't be entirely sure of it.

The demon came in soon after that and stroked his body, spanking him for good measure. Apparently happy he had his mate back. Gabe thought and waited to call his blade until it was time. Until the demon dropped his guard.

Which happened soon after as he kissed him, and pulled him under him, eyes closing as he scented his mate once again, a mate he'd missed. Then caught incense in that scent…John didn't smell of incense…only gods did that…his scent was wrong. But didn't have time to do much else before he felt a burning his chest and sat up to see a glowing blade in it, burning white with white fire. A god blade. He looked at the man holding it and saw with shock it wasn't john, or wasn't anymore.

It was a tall man with brown hair and eyes, with a heart shaped face and full lips, clean shaven and smiling as he stood now and waved a hand to dress himself magically. Then met his eyes. "I'm Gabriel, Trickster god. You are the one who forced John to mate to you…you know forced matings aren't real matings at all. He wasn't yours, you made him do it…but to free him, I have to kill you. So…here I am."

"John, he…" Crowley tried one last time.

"I believe the word you are looking for is 'free'." Gabe said chuckling then watched him die then burn up into ashes on the bed. Taking his blade and cleaning it, then sheathing it, he vanished from sight. Humming a happy tune, he headed in again, and found a worried Dean waiting for him. "I can explain, baby."

"Go ahead." Dean spat. He saw the others approaching and cringed.

"I just pretended to be John and killed Crowley, he won't be sending demons to take him back now. John is free, that's all I did." Gabe rushed to explain.

" Tell us everything." Dean demanded but relaxed some, he had been worried about that, but John had agreed Gabe could kill him for him, so he had no say in that. That was an agreement between John and Gabe, they had no right to interfere with that.

So he told them everything and they sighed, agreeing he had done the right thing. But did tell him that he should have warned them what he was going to do first. So they wouldn't have worried.

"I didn't have time, I had to do it then. Sorry. John deserved a clean slate…I did it for him." Gabe said and hoped they understood now.

"And now he does." Dean said and hugged him with the others, then let John hug him alone, so happy he was crying.

"I'm free, Crowley is dead…I don't have to worry about him coming after us now? You sure?" John said skeptically.

"Yep, watched him die myself." Gabe reassured him. "Now…just be their Dad…they need you, John. They always have."

"I will be." John promised then shook his hand. "Thank you for this chance, Gabe. I won't let you down, I promise."

"I know." Gabe said and went to take them upstairs again, seeing his demon lovers were extremely horny now. "You need this, too, with them. be a good Dad to them now."

"Always." John said and smiled as they shut the door to their room behind them. Then chuckled as they moaned loudly for some reason, it sounded like it was coming from Dean but he couldn't be sure. They were happy, so he was sure of that though.

Then rubbed his own groin in annoyance and sighed. And headed to the study, hoping he could have a private moment to stroke it out before anyone saw it, totally missing the sound of the car pulling into the yard as he got lost in the pleasure briefly.

Then headed in to try to talk to Bobby again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Several days later)

"Damn it, stay on the path!" Bobby growled as he set the trap again. He'd set them up traps again, but left a marked path for them. Bobby had an easier time with the path than John. John kept straying off it and getting stuck in them, then breaking them. As witnessed again when he had break another one!

"Path is a bit of a stretch, wouldn't you say! I'm going with '_really_ small trail' here." John bitched back, irritable. He was having minor rage flashes and trying to hide it, plus he was really bored here! And horny as…well, Hell.

Bobby eyed the 'path' and thought his friend might be right. He may have made it a bit narrow…"Fine, I'll remove most of the ones in here but not out on the porch and at the entrances." Bobby groaned. "I'll make the path wider, sorry, John." He apologized. John's eyes glowed briefly and he bit a lip then spoke again. Bobby was worried by that look. He didn't have any anger issues like John had, so he was trying to help him with keeping it under control. He had a temper way before this as human, but his demon one was…terrifying to say the least…almost equal to him in lust…he and most of the other demons were the same way. Needless to say, it was getting annoying. But Gabe kept giving them creations to play with so they were staying fairly satisfied…all but John, his lust seemed to be worse, so constant he couldn't seem to satisfy it at all with any of the creations he'd been given, and it was only getting worse…that and the shows of temper. The powers fluctuating around him was scaring the man, too.

Bobby was able to stay on the path, and John usually was, too. Unfortunately, when John was both temperamental and horny, he tended to need something to bitch about, and today it was the new traps. He'd even put less in but still…John found time to bitch about them. He sure wished he knew how to fix the man, before he had to kill him out of sheer annoyance really…

"No problem." John said softly, ignoring his urges still.

"What's going on, John? Something's wrong with you, be honest here…" Bobby pushed him to open up more. Being Demonic had drawbacks, they both knew that.

"Well, since you insist on knowing it, I am having a bit of a random anger moment, flashes really, I'm bored and it only makes my powers fluctuate worse and you know that already. Plus I'm horny and want sex…see, told you that you didn't need to know. I can handle it." John grumbled, picturing ripping something apart for a minute and then shut it down.

"John Winchester, you sexy thing! You can't call a girl, I'm hurt…" A sultry voice said teasing him, turning the men turned to see Ellen, Jo, and Pamela approaching. John grinned then hugged her tight as he ran to her, lifting her up as she groped his ass and kissed him hard.

"Don't tease…you heard what I said just now." John tried to put space between them now. His erection however was not so easy to hide. "Um, you should let go now." He hesitated, trying to abide by the new restrictions and rules he was trying to follow now that he was back. That meant not just fucking the first one that caught your interest without their permission. He knew he had lost some emotions but not that one. However pity and mercy were limited inside him but he swore to gain more of them later, build them up again. And he really did want her badly!

"Who said I was teasing?" Pamela said leaning closer and stroking his erection, making him arch into it; making him growl in desire even more, since he hadn't been touched in several thousand years in that way. Not softly and gently, lovingly. But raped, sure. Used as whore and forced to serve and mate to the king of Hell, and abused and beaten, sure, that, too. But not like a woman or man who someone cared about…yeah, thousands of years had made him Bisexual, he wasn't that surprised…he was fine with that. He'd find a man to fuck sometime later. Kissing up his neck to his ear, Pamela whispered, sultry and sex personified, "Fuck me, John, I want you, too. Always have."

With that, he picked her up, making her laugh out loud and headed to his room, slamming the door behind them. The sounds of things hitting walls were heard soon after but no one went to see what it was, they already knew. Horny things! Bobby was fine with orgies with the other demons…but John was shying away from the sex with them, being pickier. Apparently being sexually enslaved to them for thousands of years may have made him not _ever_ want to fuck one ever again, and Bobby couldn't blame him really. But he had wished he'd get laid soon with a real person, he'd feel much better if he did.

"He needed that." Bobby said relieved. Demon John was a bit more volatile and high maintenance than the human one was but he was doing great. As great as a demon trying to be human-like could be. The boys didn't have the rage issues but their sex drives definitely had hit a new high that was for sure! They needed sex all the time now, or most of it really and their powerful lovers were more than willing to take care of their Demonic lovers' every need, much to Bobby's chagrin. "Not to sound unwelcoming, but what's going on? You said you'd be busy this week."

"Got it done early and she showed up. We told her about John being back as a demon and she insisted on coming to see him with us. We got those case files together for you, here." Ellen handed them to him and he looked through them. "Ash put in some extra time on them, said they weren't complete enough for his tastes. Said you could use what he dug up on the computer for you." Then smiled. "Where are they? You said they were okay but more demonic…still having the visions and powers?"

"Yeah, visions are fine usually but the worst ones still hurt them, headaches, nose bleeds, that kind of thing. As long as they don't touch or dig too much, it won't hurt them as much, but it can't always be helped." Bobby said and shrugged. "They are currently out with their lovers, said something about groceries and errands in town. They should be back soon. The others are watching them pretty closely in case visions hit them, so don't worry. Cas and Gabe are there for them if it happens."

"I thought that blue wall killed them." Ellen said softly and Jo nodded, both sad now.

"It did for a minute but we got them back, it was bound to, they'd put too much of themselves into it, like they usually do. It boosted it but fuck it nearly kills them to use it. Did the same when they went into Hell to get John, transforming the blue shit into shield around them didn't change that this time either." They 'd collapsed after they got home, their minds breaking from the delayed pain they had caused themselves, complete with nosebleeds, migraines, and really _really_ dim lighting for a while. Bobby sighed in resignation. "I told them no more blue wall or ganking demons with the mind, it hurts them too much. They still insist on trying the telekinesis, though, but I can live with that. That doesn't hurt them very much. All their powers come with pain, like Gabriel said, they are demon powers so they will hurt them, being good and all."

"So no demon powers like other demons get, right? Enhances strength and stuff?" Jo asked, she'd been reading up in John's journal, it had mentioned this part.

"No, just what they already had. They already had the strength and healing gifts, all the trip to Hell did was make them fully demonic rather than half, and also full angel at the same time, it mixed the two together strangely enough, then erased all of the human cells. That's about it. They're immune to everything we have that hurts demons, too. Not John though, he has issues with traps, they catch John every time then he breaks them. I'm adding just a few more again for now, just in case a bad one gets in here. I created a path, but he keeps stepping off of it. I never thought living with a demon could be so damn complicated, honestly!" Bobby sighed as a loud ecstatic cry filled the air now then faded to louder moans. "Just had to bring them together, now they are never going to stop having sex, thanks guys, I needed this…ugh!"

"Bobby, can I talk to you privately? Outside." Ellen said and Bobby nodded. "Get something to eat, grab a beer, Jo. We'll be back soon."

"Got it." Jo said and went to do just that.

Outside they sat on the porch in the porch swing, waiting for someone to speak. Eventually Ellen spoke up. " I want a date with you. I like you a lot and have for years. I want go out sometime with you, Bobby. I think you like me, too, or I get the sense you do. Am I reading us wrong?" She looked at him questioningly now.

"No, not wrong." Bobby said nodding. "I do like you, have for years, too. A date sounds good. Although, you do know I'm bisexual, right? And I have sex with the other demons to balance my high sex drive, it's as bad as theirs if I don't…still like me?" He smiled as she kissed his cheek and nodded, then he laughed. "Took us long enough, huh?"

"Yeah, it did." Ellen laughed at them with him. "Come to my tavern, spend the weekend with us. With me…" She looked at him nervously now. "Too soon? Don't worry, I can keep up with that sex drive of yours, baby. I'm sure I can find a way to."

"I'd like that. The boys and the Angels can hold things down here. They can help them with the visions and cases, keep the cases going." Bobby said then asked. "There any particular place I'd be sleeping?" He risked.

"With me, of course." Ellen said cheerfully sipping her coffee. "Pamela should stay here, to help John balance better. She's got some psychic power that lets her balance beings like John through sex and touching, that kind of thing, if they let her. She probably won't balance the boys though, hers is a sexual method. I don't think their lovers would like that." She could just see Gabe smiting her for seducing Dean or Sam, yeah, that would be bad! She can work with their visions though, she touches their heads as they have them, ease some of the pain, read them as the boys have them, maybe help balance the headaches with her own psychic gifts, the non-sexual ones. Boost their powers with her own so if they dig into them, it won't hurt so much. The blue wall thing is off limits though…only they can do that one and it almost kills them to do it. She can't help with that one or the demon ganking thing. Ellen waved a hand and sighed with fake resignation now. "But you like John bored, and angry, and horny…so we'll take her with us when we go…"

"The _hell_ you will, she stays. He's driving me _nuts_ here! If she can help with him, I'm all for it, although I may need to soundproof a room or two." Bobby said quickly, relieved she was here for the most part. But the boys and John's room needed soundproofed! A spell might do it…or Gabriel could with a shield or something….that could work. Less noisy sex to annoy him that way. Besides he liked Pamela, she wasn't the bad sort. And John did seem her type, and she was his now.

An hour later, John and Pamela came out looking tousled and sated, definitely on the sexually used side of the spectrum. Clearly they were very compatible _that_ way!

"So…I can stay?" Pamela asked hesitantly. "John said I could share his room already and I'd love to help the boys. I'm the only one beside Missouri that could. I'm what is called a 'Balancer'. My gift is helping others with their own powers. I helped John and we agree I could help them, in a platonic way of course." Pamela laughed. "Their lovers would kill me if I tried it the sexual way! That Angel and god are possessive bastards over them. I'm not suicidal here."

"No touching or groping them either. Gabe and Cas are not into others touching their demon lovers at all, just a friendly word of warning…that's all." Bobby said and she nodded. She'd guessed as much.

"I'll be good. I'll just grope John instead, come here, sexy thing." She said and he sat by her, tugging her into his lap, and kissed her softly. "I like it. He's a rough and tumble kind of guy, I like that in a man. The 'terminally horny' part of him isn't bad either. I adore that part!"

John rubbed her leg and edged up her thigh, teasing her. The others rolled their eyes at them and waited for them to stop. "So, did you ask him?" Pamela said again. "About the date?" Her eyes danced amusement now. "She's been trying to call you for a week, picks it up, almost dials, then hangs up the phone. It's like high school all over again. I thought you guys were grownups…" She teased as they blushed. Both nodded though. "He going for the weekend thing?"

"Yeah, I am." Bobby said hugging Ellen now. "John and you all have it for a couple days here. They're really in charge of the psychic hunters so I'm not that indispensable anymore. Just call if you need us."

"We will, but we'll be fine. Four hunters, experienced hunters at that, an Angel and a god should be more than enough to manage this part, don't worry." Pamela reassured him. "Speak of the devils and here they come…" She said getting up now and tugging John with her to meet them again. John just grinned and let her do it, looking happy about it, too. They suspected they might fall in love soon and, if they did, that would work great for them!

The Impala revved in and parked. Sam and Dean got out and groaned at the sight of the lecherous woman. She just shook her head and hugged them. Kissing their cheeks. "I'll be good." She said soberly. "I don't want to piss them off."

"Thanks." Dean whispered back then let go, pulling Gabe and Cas over to meet her, happy to see her again. "This is Pamela, an old friend of ours. This is Cas, he's an Angel. That is Gabriel, he the Trickster god. They're our lovers and mates now." He smiled proudly at them. "Along with Sam, of course."

"Of course, you incestuous things." Pamela teased then hugged Sam, too, foregoing the usual grope and comment thing she usually did to him. "You've bulked up, Grumpy." She laughed as he gave her a look.

"Demonic, Angelic, and a god now, remember? It happened before but the Hell trip made it worse." Sam admitted. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you, too." Pamela said then went to shake hands with the others, who let her. Cas looked calm, Angelicness untarnished by his trip to Hell apparently. Gabriel looked amused and lecherous, his usual look. This one was a devil and a half! She laughed. He was one of the ones that were hard to hook and get to love you but, once they loved you, they proved wickedly passionate, as well as naughty and sexy, in every way to you and for you. As well as, obsessive and possessive as hell, too. They tended to think of you in terms of 'Mine!' and meant it, rather than 'I'll share you' type of feelings.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Next Chapter: John and the boys learn more about their powers and John receives a startling revelation about his time in Hell, one that he finds out will always haunt him.


	10. Hell Is His Now

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Some language, Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**Plot: **John is back and adjusting still. Something comes up he least expects and Hell rears its ugly head once again. Is he up to the challenge of facing Hell again and what does it want with him now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days passed for them, a few visions here and there, but peace and quiet mostly reigned.

Dean held the cloth to his nose and picked up the phone now. Bobby was still at Ellen's but he wasn't needed yet, so they just called the hunter from the vision. "Steven, yeah, Dean here. Got a vision, your wolf will attack at the Rain Water State Park tonight, near the picnic area, number 3. Yeah, there are three of them, a small Pack. That's all." He listened now and answered. "No problem, talk to you later. Be careful, wolves get tricky. No, not mated, I didn't see that at least, Sam either. Uh huh…could happen, but didn't sense a Mate in there. Okay, call when you're done, we'll worry." Then hung up. "That was a doozy…" He said eying the blood on the cloth. "Thanks, Pamela, that was better with you helping that way. usually when we dig in a vision it hurts more."

"My powers should help with that…Dean, what's wrong with Sam?" She asked then rushed to grab Dean as he collapsed as well. "What the hell?!"

"Visions, sometimes they go back to back, it gets nasty for them when that happens." Gabe warned her.

"Drag Sam here quick then, let me balance it." She ordered concerned then touched their foreheads, closing her eyes and letting herself be drawn into the vision.

'_The man with black eyes is running, a dark alley. He's terrified. Others are pursuing him. He's looking at the houses nearby, but not sensing his target. "John Winchester, where are you?" The man says terror in his voice, a scream falls from his lips as he falls down under an attack. The other has black eyes as well, but seems less afraid and more angry. The man was going to betray them, find the man they wanted to avoid. They did not want John Winchester to know the truth of himself, and this piece of shit was going to blab! The demon dies as they rip him apart.'_

They dug deeper, found a house number and a street sign, and it was here in town. 457 Sturgis Drive. It happened tonight. Around 8, according to the clock in the house near him. Both men woke up slowly now and took the cloths again.

"Demon, a good one, is coming to talk to Dad." Dean said hoarsely. "Other demons are after him. We should find out what he has to say. It seemed pretty important for him to risk coming to us that way."

"He's here." Sam said writing the information down. "It happens in two hours."

"I'm going." John said.

"No, you are waiting here." Dean spat. "They are going to get him and bringing him here. We will question him in the basement. Once we can move again…ow."

He eyed the migraine meds gratefully and took them; both men closed their eyes as the pain slowly subsided. "Better." Sam sighed and eyed the lamps in the room, which they all rushed to turn down. They would shoot them out if they had to; they had done it before. "Don't harm the demon, just those chasing him." Sam ordered and moved his head to look at them, then flinched. "Damn, I moved…knew better; wow, that hurts."

"Be still." Pamela said using her powers to ease their psychic pains a little until they at least could move again, then winced as the vision filled them again. There was an urgency to this one that the other one didn't have…she wondered why. It has an almost ominous feel…like it brought bad news with it. Then shrugged. They'd find out more when they talked to the guy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were in the alley and hiding, right where the men had said the attack happened.

Soon they heard running and panted breaths. A whimper as well. Yeah, they were right on time. The visions hadn't been wrong yet apparently.

The man came into view, running fast; eyes casting looks behind him. Gabe looked at Cas and said. "You get the demon, I'll get the pursuers."

"On it." Cas said grabbing the startled demon and pulling him away. Gabe used power to incinerate the demons following him instantly. Then they popped him to just inside the gate and blind folded him. They then led him into the house and into the basement to sit on chair in a trap they had set up for him. Just in case he got squirrely on them.

"You wanted to talk to me?" John said removing the blindfold but staying out of the reach of the trap…just in case.

"You are John Winchester?" The demon asked.

"Yes, what do you want?" John asked, curious now.

Relief showed on the demon's face. "Sire, I came to beg your help."

"Sire?" John asked suspiciously.

"Yes, you were mated to our King, and you killed him. So you became King in his place and have his throne and powers…unless another takes them from you, of course." The demon said. "We are aware you didn't know this. But another wishes to take the throne and most of the demons are following him. A small portion of us don't like the new guy, he's much crueler than Crowley was. Please…take the throne before he does."

"Why would I do that?" John said. "I don't want to return to Hell, thank you very much. I like it up here."

"You don't have to go down there, well, maybe at first to kill the others that try to rebel but not after that." The demon said. "He will take it from you otherwise."

"How would he do that?" John said, getting a really bad feeling about this already.

"By killing you, of course. It's the only way to pass on the Right to Rule." The demon said. "Surely you knew that."

"No, I didn't. Explain how I'm the King of Hell again." John demanded.

"Well, you mated to Crowley and took the Crown and the powers with it. He didn't give you any, of course, but the Crowns were connected once you married. So when one Crown's holder died, the other person got the powers, which is you. They also get the throne and to be King or Queen in their place." The demon said. "You would have more powers now and felt different…have you, at all?" He asked curious. "You should have begun to once he was dead…"

"I have been angrier, having more outbursts than usual, and the traps don't hold me very long now. I don't even have to push too hard to break them…wow, that's why. Bobby will be relieved, kind of, or freaked out." John said thinking. "I didn't mate to him willingly though."

"Most don't. Most Consorts are forced to do it, like you were. Then kill their Masters later and take the throne; it's the usual way it's done. Some mate just to get the throne, and kill their mate afterward. Very few willingly do it. No one wants to be the King of Hell, trust me…unless you are psychotic and power hungry. Like Crowley and Rasiel, the new guy I mentioned. He'll bring Hell to Earth, literally, trust me."

"He'll start an Apocalypse…!" John growled.

"That is his plan." The demon said. "I overheard him planning it and had to get to you. Me and my demon brethren support you and don't want it either…Angels would slaughter us for that, but he won't listen…still wants it. But to do it, he has to kill you to get the power to do so, and the throne."

"But that still means I need to go back down to Hell…" John pointed out distastefully.

"Yes, but only long enough for the ceremony to bind you to the King's throne and to kill off those that oppose you; a Consort might be good, if you can find one you can trust. You can force one but you don't seem the type. She would do fine." He said pointing to Pamela. "She has a strong psychic energy and some darkness to her already. She will not gain more but the darkness she carries should fortify your Rules in Hell for Eternity, if you did so."

"We don't have to live down there, do we?" Pamela asked now.

"No, you can rule up here. You will always be connected to Hell and all demons all the time after that; both mentally and physically, and psychically as well. You will own them, as Crowley did us. Please don't let Rasiel kill you, please!" The demon asked.

"What's your name?" Pamela asked gently, soothing the panicking demon. He felt good, so she didn't want him scared of her or him; only evil ones deserved that.

"Damien." The demon said looking down. "I will obey and serve you both, as will my brethren. They have given me the duty of telling you that. We will follow you, John Winchester. We do not stand with the others that oppose you."

"I won't get more demonic, right?" John asked.

"No, you will stay the same. All that changes is what crown you will wear." The demon said.

"I'll be the Devil?" John said in surprise.

"Technically, yeah. But not strictly, that's a human term for your position, an evil one at that. Being the Ruler of Hell does not make you evil. How you choose to rule does though." The demon said.

"You sound awfully good for a demon." John said observing him closely.

"I'm actually a Fallen Angel that got trapped there during the first war between Heaven and Hell. Hell lost but some of us Angels got trapped there by the demons and ended up being kept there to be tortured. I was made somewhat demonic after a few centuries of it, as were my fellow fighters. Heaven may have won, but we lost. We never went fully demonic, Fallen Angels retain some Grace, so we don't do that. But we do go partially demonic. Enough so we don't belong to Heaven anymore…of course." The demon said bitterly. "True demons hate us, Angels and them, too. To them we are scum, lower than demons really. They don't understand that even if we don't break, we still end up demonic. We don't get that choice; hell, it's not even a choice really!"

"We should do that then. I don't want an Apocalypse." John said. "I really can kill the others that oppose me, it won't be cruel?"

"It will be cruel. I advise you do it cruelly as you can, painfully, too, so they'll respect you more later. They still see you as a whore and such, only pain and cruelty will show you aren't." The demon advised.

"Well, that's what I'll do then…Pammy, marry me? I don't want to handle those assholes by myself…and we are mated after last week…" John asked her and she nodded, smiling.

"Yes, I'll marry you." She said and hugged him. "My Mate, I suppose I will rule Hell with you now, too."

"Yes, you will." John said smiling back. "Boys, guys, I'll be back."

"We want to come, too!" Dean insisted.

"Fine, but leave Bobby a note and tell him to come see us when he gets it. I don't know for sure how long this will take." John said. They rushed to do so and ran back in a few minutes later as they were ready to go. "Let's get this over with." He said bitterly.

Then he took them there with surprising ease; poofing them all there and leaving the house empty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They first got the priest ready then the Hall of Ceremonies. They also locked the old Royal Suite and John ordered them to set up new rooms for him and his Queen. He'd destroy the other rooms later. Burning that bed was the first thing he'd do! Demons soon flooded in, the good ones forcing them to go. Rasiel and several higher level ones knelt before the thrones in shackles of iron which burned their wrists but didn't kill them. They'd been extra blessed to hold them better so they couldn't break free of them, something John enjoyed.

"Kill me, will you?" John taunted with a derisive snort. "Others far better than you have tried, and _failed_…dumb ass."

"I will not bow to you." Rasiel hissed him with red eyes glowing with hatred for him.

"And yet you are." John said. "I'll deal with you later. First I have more important matters to attend to."

"Bastard!" The demon hissed.

"Silence!" John ordered and the demon soon found himself gagged by Dean with a ball gag. John didn't ask where he could possibly have gotten it from or how he even knew how to use one. He didn't need to know. Some things were best not known between father and son, he thought cringing.

The wedding came first and went smoothly, if you could call black fire flowing over them and crowns sealing to their heads 'smoothly'. The Coronation came afterward. Another ring was added to the crowns and they felt more power fill them. John's seemed to stabilize though, he noticed. No longer angry or having burst of out of control powers now. He felt…calm and at peace. Like he was where he belonged now and no longer lost. She read his thought and sent back that it was because he was just where he belonged. Where he belonged the moment Crowley died, since the throne became his then.

He soon looked down at the demons lined before the thrones and smiled, eyes red and fangs showing, full demon form out and visible. Dark smoky like skin and black claws complimented his black and gray hair and red/hazel eyes now. Black feathery wings sat folded behind him now. Large ones once unfurled, he knew that now. "You die now, all of you." He turned to the Fallen Angels that stood by the Platform, ready to serve his Will at any time. "Find his supporters. I want them dead, too. Kill them but make them examples so the others don't get stupid and try this again."

"Yes, Sir." Damien said and he and his brethren headed out to obey. They were his royal guards now, his Elite squad. Damien was his General of his armies and totally obedient to his new King. Just as he promised he would be, and his brethren would be. Assassins as well, very skilled in that as well.

John sent Hell fire at the demons and they died on fire, screaming in agony as they burned up to ash. Then he surveyed those that were left. "I have new rules for you. If you don't like them, you can burn, too. Ready to hear them?" He said coldly.

No one said a word. So he soon outlined the rules. No harming hunters or humans, no unwilling vessels or hosts, no coming up without his permission at all or he'd kill them for it. No more crossroad deals, all other deals were void. People kept their rewards but the hold on their souls was gone. No more prices on souls. No more messing with his family, he'd kill them for that instantly. No more torturing on tables or whoring out people who went there like they had done to him and the other good demons.

In other words, be good or I'll kill you. A good policy to have, he thought to himself as he stood now. "You may go. My Queen and I wish to have some privacy. Boys, go on up and wait for me, we'll be back soon."

"Sure thing." Dean said and hugged him. "Congratulations, Dad. You look good as a demon. You, too, Pamela."

"I do, don't I?" Both said smugly, admiring their new forms. Pam's was smaller but like John's, but a soft gray. Her wings were dark sapphire and black though but large like John's. "Married, who'd have thunk?" She said teasing her King.

"Not me." John laughed but added. "But if I had to do it again, I couldn't have asked for a better mate and Queen to be at my side. I love you, Pammy."

"I love you, too, John." Pamela said then smiled. "Shoo, go on. We just want a brief honeymoon here. We'll be back soon. Tell Bobby what happened and that we'll be back."

"We will." They all agreed and left with a flutter of feathers as they all flew off and vanished.

"Now…where _are_ those rooms, lover?" Pamela said grabbing his groin and stroking him. "I'm not feeling really patient at the moment."

"Me either." John said tugged her along at a run and soon had her tossed roughly, and naked, onto their new bed in their new suite of rooms there. All new and just for them. Untouched by other demons and he was grateful for that. Then proceeded to make her scream his name in pleasure and rake nails down his back as he claimed her again; making love to her for hours.

And neither could find a single complaint after that for having to have their honeymoon in Hell.

Well, there was one…but that brimstone and sulfur smell was unavoidable, so they chose to ignore that and focus on each other instead, like true newlyweds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, they popped back. Smug and happy. Bobby welcomed them with Ellen, Jo, and Ash.

"King of Hell, who knew? Guess that fixes the whole 'demons trying to kill you' issue." Bobby said grinning, relieved.

"They told you everything?" John said unsure how he took it all.

"Yes, and while I wish I could have went with you…I agree it was the best decision you could have made. Where are the other demons at? They not coming up?" Bobby said looking for them.

"No, they are guarding Hell for me. They also said the other good demons could come down again at times, that no harm would come to them. Most of the demons are dead now. There are only a few left for now and they are loyal to me. They would never harm them." John said. "It is safe for them now, it really is. The Fallen Angels hated they were being used that way, hurt so much, me, too. They just couldn't save them from it. Now they can. They promise to set them up in nice rooms in the Palace, like I did with them. Pamper them a little, make it up to them for all that was done to hurt them. Not all the time, but if they'd at least visit, they'd be grateful. They want to be friends with them now, if they will let them be."

"They will visit up here, too? The Fallen Angel 'demons'?" Bobby said, he'd like to meet them. They had once been angels after all. There was no reason they still be trapped in Hell now. They should be free to come up and see the world the way it was now. Help protect up here, too.

"Yes, they said they would." John said and groaned as he rushed to catch the boys as they passed out, a vision hitting them but keeping them from touching. Moments later, they woke up and blinked up at him, grateful smiles on their faces. "No more hunting for you two, are we clear?"

"We already agreed to that." Dean grumbled. "You both are worry warts, damned if you aren't. We're fine. It was just a vision. We guide the others with the visions now, don't worry. We don't hunt ourselves. Bobby made us promise not to."

"Oh…" John said seeing they were closer to Bobby than John himself. "I'm your Dad, and I'm back now…so you treat me like you treat him, understand? Still your father! Demonic or not."

"Yes, Sir, we already do. And we love you both. Don't be jealous. He was close to us after losing you, and he became a Dad to us, too. But you were always our Dad, we never stopped loving and missing you." Sam reassured him.

"Good, keep it that way." John said sternly then smiled as they palmed the meds and held cloths to their noses and heads. "Anyone you want us to call?"

"Yeah, Jake and Alex. They got a wraith after them; it's stalking them for some reason. It should find them in a couple days. At night outside some bar, 'The Tender Noodle'. I'm guessing it's a gay bar, what with the title and all." Sam said and sighed, tired. "Taking a nap now, see you later."

"Not on the floor." John said popping them with the Angels up to their room, tucking them in and letting them rest now. "The blood?" He asked Cas.

"It's stopping on its own. They just have migraines again. A good sleep will help with that." Cas said and kissed them softly in their sleep, whispering he loved them. Gabe did the same. Then they turned off the light and let them be. "They aren't killing them, John. The visions won't do that. They will hurt but not damage their bodies or brains at all. They are just Oracles, and all Oracles suffer when they have the visions. That's all. It's a psychic pain, not a physical one."

"I hate to see them in pain. If I only knew what they were going through back then, I might have helped them more. Understood more." John said sadly.

"You couldn't have known, John. And they wouldn't have told you, trust me. Even they barely understood it, how could you have?" Cas said and he saw his point. "They will be fine now. Come down to eat, Gabe has made supper for you all."

John had to wonder what part of 'supper' actually consisted of anything besides sugary sweets and how much was nutritious food at that point. Gabe wasn't that good at balancing his meals; he'd learned that his first day back on Earth.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The Fallen Angels came to their doorstep days later, eager to meet the good demons. "We are early, we know. We just couldn't wait to talk to them. Let them know we mean them no harm."

"They are over there, waiting for you." John said motioning to an area by some sheds. "They wanted some privacy to talk together first. They don't entirely trust you but they do know you weren't any of the ones that ever touched or hurt them, so they are willing to listen to you on that basis alone. For now."

"The ones that hurt them are dead, we made sure of that already." Damien said happily recalling their deaths. "We made them feel their and your pains before they were begged for death and we allowed them to die, trust me on that."

Cruel pleasure spread on the Angel's face now. John found it most amusing as well.

Then they went to where the demons were to talk to them. And John went to train with the others. He would still hunt, sometimes with Bobby even. He just needed to find a better way of doing it; starting with finding ways to hide his Hellishness…and to not use his new powers around the humans. Which, it turns out, he was doing much better at now. And Bobby had offered to partner with him since his sons couldn't hunt. He had thought it better if he didn't hunt alone, Ruler of Hell or not. He deserved a good friend and hunting partner with him again.

"Things are going to get interesting." John said as Bobby came out with a coffee for each of them. His eyes flared amber with hazel but neither men really paid attention. John didn't feel the need to waste power hiding his true form as much now, it was unnecessary in his opinion. Bobby and the others had reassured him that they loved him as he was, whatever he looked like. So he now let his form show and his eyes show and felt relieved. It hurt to hide it for too long. "Hell is under control, I'm feeling better. It's time we hunted again."

"I was just thinking that, too." Bobby said. "I found us a good one. Kids are being taken then being found again. They can't recall whose taking them, but some of their parents keep dying. Fathers actually. I'm thinking changelings."

"Sounds like. Only dealt with them once before. Nasty things." John said sipping his coffee now. "After the demons and them talk, we'll go and deal with it. Maybe ask some of them to come along, for training purposes. After all, if they are going to be protecting people up here now, they really must learn the right way to do it now. Don't you think? At least Damien and one other, this would be a good training exercise."

And settled in to watch the sunset, smiling into their cups as moans came from upstairs. Vividly recalling how they had spent their night doing the same thing with their mates as well.

And thinking that a bit more fun of their own with their lovers might be called for soon, before they left, of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
